Teaching the Agents to Squint
by Diko
Summary: Snake Bite Series 2:This is the sequel to Lock Down at the Lab. What was Brennan's proposal to Cullen read on to find out. What kind of trouble can the squint squad get into in Dallas, TX? What does Booth not know about Brennan. T rating-Complete
1. Chocolate Fudge Brownie

Disclaimer: I don't own fox, Ben and Jerry's or anything else for that matter.

**Thanks to everyone who struggled through my horrible first posting of Lock Down at the Lab. You guys were awesome, missing chapters, really bad grammar, the whole nine yards. Thank you all for your supportive reviews. I am hoping I have caught more of my errors so I apologize if I missed some. I have made the chapters shorter so there are more of them, so that I can have extra time to work on the story that follows this one. Without further ado...**

* * *

><p>Dr. Temperance Brennan walked swiftly around the lab making sure of last minute preparations for their two-week long departure.<br>"Dr. Bray are you comfortable in the field with Agent James?"

"Yes, Dr. Brennan and Dr. Goodman is watching over us," he replied.  
>Walking down the hall, she stopped at Angela's door. The office looked so empty with the angelator boxed up for transit to Dallas.<p>

"Ange you guys are going by Hodgins's jet correct and staying at your father's place while you're there?"  
>"Yes sweetie don't worry we will be there and set up when you guys arrive. Now go make sure you have everything from the Hoover." She gave her friend a hug and a smile.<p>

Brennan had been working for two months with Deputy Director Cullen to put together a conference. FBI Agents, Forensic Agents and consultants were coming to learn how to be like "the" squint squad. Brennan grabbed the last minute items off her desk and pulled her jacket on. Walking out the door she stopped and turned around went back into her office and pulled four lab coats from her office wardrobe. Draping them over her arm, she left the Jeffersonian saying goodbye to Mica who was just coming in.

"See you in two weeks Dr. Brennan," he said softly as she walked by. She smiled and waved as she walked across the Jeffersonian gardens to her car. She drove to the Hoover and got out. Flashing her ID, she got in the elevator and went to the criminal investigations floor. Stepping off the elevator, she dropped a sheet of paper on James's desk. Striding past the men sitting the desks she knocked on Booth's door.

"Come in," he called out. She walked in and sat on the couch while he finished his conversation. He smiled at her his eyes lighting finished his call and looked at her.  
>"You ready?"<p>

"No, but I can finish packing later. You have a dinner with Parker and I am going home and working on my book since I won't have as much free time," she said resolutely.  
>"I wish you would come with us. You know Parker loves you and I love you."<br>"I know that," she said softly "but I've taken enough of your time with Parker." Getting up she gave him a kiss and walked out the door. The kiss had become commonplace to the agents in the bullpen.

About every two months, they had to break in new recruits to the rule breaking. However, other than that it was just an everyday occurrence. Striding past the desks she abruptly stopped at a desk James was sitting there.  
>"James if you need to reach us and we're not answering those numbers I gave you, go to the Jeffersonian and have Wendell teleconference me," she told him.<br>"Yep got it Dr. B," he replied. She nodded and strode onto the elevator. Riding it down to the first floor, she was headed to the exit when Assistant Deputy Director Hacker stopped her.

"Temperance, if you could give me a moment of your time please." Brennan turned around and looked at him.  
>"Assistant Deputy Director Hacker although we may have at one time had a personal relationship that is no longer the case. I would prefer that you call me Dr. Brennan from this point forward," she told him bluntly.<p>

"Yes, I'm sorry Dr. Brennan," Hacker smoothed over. "I saw that the crew from the Jeffersonian are not registered at the hotel where the rest of the FBI and Consultants are staying. Is there a reason for that?"  
>"I didn't like the hotel," she said curtly.<p>

"You need to be there with them," he said reproachfully.  
>"No I don't," she tersely replied.<p>

"Well, Agent Booth does need to be there and he is not registered there either," Hacker said in a prying voice. Brennan's eyes narrowed. How could I have gone out with this man she thought to herself?  
>"As the hosting "team" he is working with us on the education. Therefore he needs to be with us," she told him in an authoritative tone.<p>

"This is an FBI function, Dr. Brennan and he is the liaison between the FBI and Jeffersonian. We need to be aware of his whereabouts. He is not registered at any hotel Dr. Brennan," he told her as if he had some sort of jurisdiction over her actions.  
>"In fact Assistant Deputy Director this is a joint function. It would have to be in order for the rest of my team to go," she corrected him. Hacker was digging into their relationship and it annoyed her. She narrowed her eyes down to slits.<p>

"Cullen is perfectly aware of where he is staying," she said smirking at him "Did you think perhaps he was staying with someone else? Like maybe Dr. Sweets? Alternatively, maybe he is staying with Hodgins and Angela. Or that possibly I put him up in a hotel as I did with Dr. Saroyan and Dr. Sweets, whom by the way is also FBI," she pointed out.

"As long as you are not charging these expenses to the FBI since I did not approve them. The last time you guys charged to us it was a nightmare to explain," he told her with in a snappish tone.  
>"Receipts were provided and it was not hard to explain unless someone did not properly fill out the paper work," Brennan said coolly, "I have things to do excuse me."<p>

Striding out to her car, she got in and drove home. Tonight was a Ben and Jerry's night most definitely. She did not do it often but sometimes it just was not a normal day. Stopping at the store, she grabbed a pint of Chocolate Fudge Brownie. Heading home she opened the door dumped everything on the bed she picked up her laptop and kicked off her shoes. Setting her laptop on the coffee table, she walked into the kitchen, grabbed a spoon, opened her pint and returned to her computer.

Sitting down on the floor in front of her computer, she began typing. Half way through her pint, she heard voices in the hall. Going back to her story, she ignored them. The door swung open and a bundle of energy flung itself at her. She reached her arms out to catch him.  
>"Parker! You have an extremely high amount of excess energy. Did your father give you pie with ice cream on it?" Parker grinned and said nothing.<p>

"I thought you two were going to a football game tonight?" She questioned at Booth who shrugged.  
>"We decided we would rather be here with you," Booth replied with a grin. She hugged Parker and stood up.<p>

Grabbing her pint, she headed for the kitchen. As she passed Booth, he snatched the pint out of her hand.  
>"Just when I thought I knew all there was to know about you," he said with laughter dancing in his eyes. Laughing at him, she snatched it back and took it to the freezer.<p>

"How about we watch a movie until you have to go home bub?"  
>"Okay can I pick?" Parker asked them with a bouncy grin on his face.<br>"Sure go ahead," Booth, told him.

Parker went over to where the few DVD's she had were stored. Booth strolled out to the kitchen, pulled Brennan into his arms, and thoroughly kissed her. She smiled against his lips and kissed him back. "Eewwww that is gross," Parker yelled from the living room.

They laughed at him and headed to the living room. Sitting down Booth hit the play button and groaned at the selection. Cars, again they had seen it twenty times already. They sat watching the movie until Parker started falling asleep. Booth picked him up to carry him to the car. Brennan leaned forward and kissed Parker's forehead.

"Don't forget to lock the door," he reminded her gently. He leaned over, kissed her, and went down the hall carrying Parker. After the door closed, she turned the bolt and went to her room. Throwing the last minute items into her suitcase, she cleared off the bed and checked his suitcase making sure he had everything he needed. Nodding she climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep. After dropping Parker at his mother's Booth quietly opened the door with his key.

Closing it, he locked all the locks and slid the chain across the door. He walked to the bedroom and stripped then climbed into bed. She awoke when the alarm went off with an arm wrapped around her. Groaning she snuggled in closer to him and pulled a pillow over her head.

"Come on sleepy head," he whispered against her neck.  
>"Unnghhh," was her incoherent reply<br>"Okay I'll go make coffee and get in the shower. You should drink your coffee here it's better than what they serve on the plane," he suggested to her.

"Unngghhhh," was all he heard. She had started to drift back to sleep when she heard him start the shower. Groaning again, she climbed out of bed and headed to the kitchen. Making herself a cup of coffee, she drank it as she wandered through the rooms making sure that everything was in order for the two weeks they would be gone. She was halfway through her cup when she heard the shower stop.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Booth strolled out wrapped in a towel. Smiling she ran her fingers down his arm as she went past causing goosebumps to rise on his skin. She went in the bathroom and turned on the shower. Stripping and washing she quickly finished her shower. They had about half an hour before they had to leave.

She dressed in her grey skirt with fitted navy blue button up shirt. Digging through her jewelry, she found the one that matched. Putting them on she finished with her dressing she drug a brush through her hair letting it fall in waves over her shoulders. Then sliding her feet into a pair of open toe black heels she started gathering last minute items to pack. Walking around the room, she swept up her jewelry, brushes, body wash, extra set of clothes, lab coats and put them in her carry on.

Walking to the kitchen, she poured herself a second cup of coffee. She set her messenger bag down and slid her computer in. Booth stood in the kitchen sipping his coffee and eying her legs, which seemed to him to go on for miles and miles in that outfit.  
>"You always made leaving look so easy. I'd stop by your bag would be packed and you'd be out the door," he said to her and she gave him a sad smile.<p>

"Those were digs or cases. It is entirely different to pack for a dig than for a conference or book signing," she explained and he nodded in understanding. After finishing their coffee, she walked through the apartment making sure everything was turned off. Booth had taken the suitcases down. She grabbed their hanging garment bags and carried it down after locking the door. They drove to Dulles, Booth muttering about traffic at this time of the morning.

Parking in long-term parking, they made their way to the airport proper. Finding their gate, they met Dr. Saroyan and Dr. Sweets at the gate.  
>"These are your hotel reservations. The address is on the envelope. However there will be a car picking us up in Dallas and then taking our luggage to the hotel," Brennan explained as she handed them envelopes.<p>

Cam nodded and put her envelope in her bag. Sweets nodded and stuck the envelope in the inside pocket of his jacket. When the boarding began, they got on and Brennan started laughing at Cam and Sweets. They were being ushered up to first class with looks of confusion on their faces.  
>"Dr. Brennan did you have something to do with this?" Sweets asked with a smile.<p>

"I have been told that coach is not a very nice place to sit," Brennan stated in a matter of fact tone.  
>"You didn't have to do this," Cam said with gratitude and a smile.<p>

"I know I wanted to," she said with candor. Sitting back, she buckled in and waited for takeoff. Listening to Sweets go on about this that or the other in first class. She pulled a book on the new defleshing techniques out of her bag and began reading.

"Only one of those weird scientists would read something like that on a plane," a man said popping his head over the seat. Lowering her book, she glared over it at him. He sat in the seat in front of them and turned around to make his statement. Frowning at him, she went back to her book. The man looked at her then over at Booth who was wearing a charcoal grey suit with standard white shirt, a grey tie with Pi on the bottom and his cocky belt buckle.

The man quickly assumed and asked her, "Are you one of the geeks going to the FBI conference in Dallas?" Booth's eyes were closed but she saw his eyelids moving, he was listening. She looked up at him pursed her lips, narrowed her eyes.  
>"If her eyes are narrowed and her lips are pursed she is about to make you feel really stupid," Booth told the man never opening his eyes.<p>

"Is she now," the man dogmatically replied to which Booth groaned.  
>"Actually I could very easily make you feel stupid. However, I have been told that it is not socially acceptable to do so. I am after all the genius that will be teaching your forensic teams to be better forensic teams," she stated coldly. Putting her nose back in the book she continued to read.<p>

"She also writes books," Booth said eyes still closed and holding up her last book towards the man. The man looked back and forth between her and the book. Turning around he sat down and kept quiet for the rest of the flight.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I'd love to know what you think!<strong>


	2. Arriving in Style

Disclaimer: Don't own it Fox does.

**Okay everyone sorry to tell you but the guy in the plane was a random dork. I have a tendency to throw them in. Basically people are stupid and I like making fun of stupidity. Including my own, yeah the second chapter post you saw Jet1967 was me trying to post and messing up. Although there are probably two chapters of fluff at the end there is a murder sort of in the story. I'll go ahead and appologize for all the jurisdictional faux paus since I'm sure there are a lot of them.**

* * *

><p>Four hours later, they had landed and claimed their luggage. They were headed to the door when they saw a sign that had <em>Jeffersonian Team <em>written on it. Walking up to the man, they followed him out to the curb. Parked there was Suburban Limo, he opened the door and gestured for them to enter. Booth looked at Bones and shook his head.

"You did this didn't you?" Booth stated with conviction.

"First impressions make all the difference," Dr. Sweets told him.

"It was logical to take one car instead of two. This seemed to be the easiest way to do so," Brennan told them.

The limo moved smoothly through the traffic. They pulled up in front of the Dallas Convention Center. They saw agents and scientists milling around outside. As the limo pulled up, they all began to turn and look. The back door swung open and Booth stepped out reaching his hand out, there were a round of gasps as Brennan's leg came out of the car. An overall sigh was released when she stepped out.

Sweets stepped out and turned back and offered Camille his hand, she slid out smoothly and they made their way towards the conference center together. Everyone watched them stride across the entranceway. Brennan and Booth were walking in stride and Camille was walking evenly next to Sweets.

"Well we certainly made an entrance," Sweets said laughingly.

"I could get used to this," Cam stated. Brennan just smiled at the comment.

Entering they made their way to the auditorium. An Agent stepped forward. "The Conference will be starting in an hour there is coffee and donuts in the rooms next to the auditorium," he informed them while blocking their entrance to the auditorium.

They pulled out their ID's. "We are with the Jeffersonian and need to go in now to set up," Booth told him. He nodded looking at each of their badges in turn. They entered and found Hodgins and Angela working on setting up the angelator. They held two ropes in each hand were trying to pull the top of the angelator. Jogging up the steps, Booth and Brennan grabbed a rope and they began to pull steadily raising the top piece.

They got it where it needed to be and tied off the ropes.

"I hope we don't have to move this too often," Hodgins was grumbling. They laughed as they joined them on stage. Brennan walked over to Angela and they began discussing the introduction. Angela began inputting data into her digital pad. Booth sat with Cam and Sweets watching them work.

Forty-five minutes later people began trickling in. The three that sat on the edge of the stage stood up and walked towards the other three.

"Do you need help with anything else Hodgins?" Cam asked.

"Nope I'm done here," Hodgins, told her with a smile dusting his hands off.

"I've input everything as we talked about so if you will all go line up I'll lower the stage lights."

They nodded and she clipped on her microphone and then clipped one on each of the others. At noon, the house lights lowered and the crowd went quiet. Angela began speaking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the FBI and Jeffersonian Forensic Conference." The angelator shot sparks up behind the group standing on stage. People in the crowd gasped as the angelator returned to the yellow holographic block, which spun with the FBI shield and the Jeffersonian Logo.

"Let's meet our teachers and guest speakers. From the FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth," Booth took a step forward and a spot light hit him. He stood there as the spot light hit him and Brennan stepped forward next to him.

"His partner and world renowned Forensic Anthropologist, Kinesiologist, and Author Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institute," a second light lit her up.

"Dr. Camille Saroyan Pathologist and Administrator of the Medico-Legal Lab at the Jeffersonian Institution," a light lit her up.

"Dr. Jack Hodgins Entomologist, Mineralogist and Botanist of the Jeffersonian Institute," a light lit him up.

"Dr. Lance Sweets Profiler and Psychologist of the FBI," a light illuminated Sweets.

"And myself Angela Montenegro-Hodgins specialist in digital imagery, facial reconstruction and holographic event reconstructions from the Jeffersonian Institute," she said as the light illuminated her.

"Thank you Angela," Booth stepped forward and nodded to her. She smiled and let him take the floor.

"The FBI has set this conference up to help us to teach you how to communicate with each other. To help the agents realize how crucial the work that the technicians do is. To help the technicians realize that the agents play integral roles in determining how the evidence is tied to suspect. Part of the reason our solve rate is so high is our ability to work together. So there will be several lectures dealing with that. There will also be lectures on each scientist's individual area of expertise to offer suggestions on ways to solve problems that were not taught at Quantico. If you have, questions please feel free to ask. However, given my knowledge and history of my team I would ask that you make your presence known and not sneak up on any of them. Now the FBI has provided lunch and there are packets on the table with all of the lecture information. Please pick one up on your way out. We will see you tomorrow at nine am."

The crowd clapped and house lights went up and everyone began shuffling out. Brennan walked up to Booth unclipping her microphone.

"Let's go I know you are hungry," Brennan said stepping closer to Booth. He smiled took off his microphone then put his hand on her back and escorted her down the steps everyone following them. They stepped out the door and headed to the right. Entering the room, they saw a buffet spread out. Grabbing a plate, they put some food on and sat down. As usual, Brennan had put vegetarian options on her plate but was still filching Booth's fries.

They sat together looking around and talking. "I found out from the local Agents that Los Zetas has gone quiet in the last two weeks. This means they are gathering intelligence or up to something. Not good considering two months ago we put their boss in jail," Booth said in a quiet undertone.

They nodded and continued to eat.  
>"Booth I believe there is an agent behind you trying to get your attention," Brennan pointed out. Putting her fork in her mouth, she glanced behind him.<p>

He turned his head, smiling at the agent he invited her to sit. She sat down next to Booth.

"Special Agent Booth is it true that you have the highest solve rate in the last two decades?"

"Yes we do have that honor," Booth replied with a suave smile.

"We? You're the only FBI Agent," She questioned with a grin.

"My team and I work together to solve crimes. I would not be able to solve my cases without their help," Booth stated definitively.

"That is so cool that you include the geeks," the agent smirked. Brennan's eyes narrowed and she heard everyone shift in their seats.

"Oh you mean people with high I.Q.'s with basic reasoning skills?" He said with grin he cut towards Brennan who looked back with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I would never be able to solve as many of the cases as I do without my partner or the team. Your attitude it what this conference is all about, Agent," Booth paused waiting for her name.

"Penny," she supplied.

"Agent Penny that line of thought is what we are here to fix," he said in a flat tone.

He turned back to his conversation with the squint squad. Agent Penny got up and walked off. Several more agents sat down to ask various questions which Booth smoothly answered. Brennan's eyes glowed with pride he was being very accommodating. He looked up caught her and eye and winked. She laughed looking around she saw Cam was engaged in conversation with someone and Sweets was animatedly speaking with another person.

She pushed her food around on her plate picking. The seat next to her was suddenly filled. Glancing over she saw Agent Perotta, smiling she greeted her.

"Agent Perotta are you enjoying your work in New York?" Brennan asked her with a smile.

"Very much thank you. I have to tell you working with you has made me appreciate what you do. As well as how well you do it. My forensics people are good but they need to clean up their act. They have been contaminating evidence, smoking while gathering evidence." She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well it's good that the forensics teams are being forced to take a refresher course with us," She said dryly.

"Thank goodness it will help a lot," Perotta, told her. Looking up she glanced at everyone,

"It's nice to see you guys again. I hope to sit in on some of your lectures and look forward to seeing you again," Perotta said in general towards the table.

She stood up and everyone smiled and waved. Noticing that lunch was starting to wind down Brennan picked up her phone. Punching in some numbers she told the person on the other end, they would be ready soon.

"Our ride will be here in about half an hour," Brennan told them and they settled back to wait.

"Do you want us to drop you off Ange?" Brennan queried.

"No thanks sweetie although I appreciate the offer my dad is not comfortable with a bunch of people knowing where his houses are and we drove here," Angela told her with a smile.

"Not a problem, tell him I said hello," Brennan returned with a smile.

"I will do that sweetie. He probably will pop in at some point and say hi," Angela, informed her with a wink. They heard an agent walk up behind Angela turning they looked at the agent.

"So your father is a typical Texan who does not like people knowing where he lives," the agent questioned. Brennan's eyes twinkled and she cocked her head at Booth who watched laughingly.

"No sir there is nothing atypical about my dad," Angela drawled out a heavy Texan accent. The man's eyes widened. Brennan hid a smile behind her hand.

"If I wanted to know who your father was I could find out. I am an FBI agent after all," the agent shot back feeling as if he was being laughed at. She looked up at him her smile wide, Hodgins cleared his throat, and the agent looked at him. Hodgins told him with a serious look,

"I really wouldn't try dude. It won't happen anyway." The agent's eyes narrowed. Booth snickered at the challenge being issued. The agent was getting visibly flustered. Angela took pity.

"Tell you what sweetie if you can figure out who my dad is I will introduce you to him," she promised him he nodded and walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are good. I have set it for anonymous reviews as was suggested.<strong>


	3. Fruit Loops

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

Thanks for all the reviews they have been great. Let me know if I'm still doing something wrong with my posting as I am still learning. This chapter is mostly fluffy descriptive filler but eh I had to put it somewhere right?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously:<em>**

_"So your father is a typical Texan who does not like people knowing where he lives," the agent questioned. Brennan's eyes twinkled and she cocked her head at Booth who watched laughingly._

_"No sir there is nothing atypical about my dad," Angela drawled out a heavy Texan accent. The man's eyes widened. Brennan hid a smile behind her hand._

_"If I wanted to know who your father was I could find out. I am an FBI agent after all," the agent shot back feeling as if he was being laughed at. She looked up at him her smile wide, Hodgins cleared his throat, and the agent looked at him. Hodgins told him with a serious look,_

_"I really wouldn't try dude. It won't happen anyway." The agent's eyes narrowed. Booth snickered at the challenge being issued. The agent was getting visibly flustered. Angela took pity._

_"Tell you what sweetie if you can figure out who my dad is I will introduce you to him," she promised him he nodded and walked off._

* * *

><p>He turned around and began to walk away when the entire team burst out into laughter. Hugging Angela, Brennan got up and headed to the door with Booth right behind her. Cam and Sweets followed them out. Climbing into the limo, they settled in for the ride to the hotel.<p>

The sun was beginning to set when they reached the hotel. When they stood in the lobby Cam was gazing around and Sweets was letting out a low whistle. Checking her and Booth in she stood back and let them check in. Heading to the elevator they all went in.

"We are on the floor above you two. We are in suite number one," Brennan told Cam and Sweets.

Cam nodded and Sweet's eyebrows climbed. Cam and Sweets got off on their floor and they continued on to theirs. Walking out of the elevator Brennan glanced at the doors and went to the one on the left.

"Um there are only two rooms on this floor," Booth stuttered.

"I know. I stayed here when I came through Dallas for a book signing," Brennan said sliding the card into the lock and then pushing the doors open.

Booth followed her in and his mouth fell open. Plush carpeting covered the floor except for the kitchenette. It had marble on the floor and counter top. A mahogany table that sat ten was in the dining area. The living room had a marble fireplace, two couches, a treadmill that faced the sliding door onto the balcony, a 52-inch TV and a staircase that wound up to an open balcony that had two doors on the hallway. A large chandelier hung in the middle of the living room.

"I didn't enjoy the idea of going back to the hotel that the FBI had us in so I changed our reservations. Hacker decided to be difficult about it. I told him to push it," Brennan grinned at him.

"Stuff it Bones, the phrase is stuff it," Booth corrected with a grin. He walked around the room and asked, "Where is the bedroom?"

"Upstairs, there is a balcony off the bedroom. We'll be in the one on the left," Brennan pointed toward the balcony.

Booth climbed the stairs and walked into the bedroom and yelled out, "You couldn't even fit this bed in my bedroom."

The bedroom contained a king sized bed and a marble topped dresser. A set of sliding glass doors opened onto a balcony with a sunken in hot tub and lounge chairs. The bathroom was marble with a sunken tub, shower that covered an entire wall, a linen closet and heated towel racks. The vanity had two sinks and a lit mirror.

Brennan smiled at his enthusiasm. Grabbing her suitcase, she carried it up to the bedroom and put her clothes in the dresser. Pulling out her pajamas, she walked into the bathroom. Placing her towel on the bar, she started the shower. Booth followed her in and leaned against the wall watching her get into the shower. Grinning he stripped down and got in with her.

She was washing her hair and she felt a kiss dropped on her shoulder. Smiling she turned around to rinse her hair. With her head tipped back, he had access to her neck. He began placing soft wet kisses up and down her neck until she groaned in pleasure. She looked at him with a twinkle in her eye that indicated she was being mischievous.

She reached behind herself and turned a knob and jets of water shot out from the wall behind him. He jumped and she grinned then leaned up she kissed him. She washed her body while his hands roamed all over it. Rinsing off she stepped out of the shower he groaned in frustration.

"You are a tease Bones, an evil tease," he muttered at her. She grinned grabbed her towel she wrapped it around herself. Grabbing another towel, she put in on the rack for him. He showered quickly and when he stepped out, he picked up the towel.

"The towel is warmmer is so cool," he said giving her a smile. She laughed and pulled on her pajamas. They went downstairs and Booth watched TV. while Brennan set up the video conference link on her computer. When she was done, she walked over and snuggled up against him on the couch.

They ate a leisurely dinner in the living room. Later that evening she sat between his knees on the floor and worked on her book while he watched TV and ran his fingers through her hair. Around eleven, she got up went upstairs to the bed and climbed in. Walking upstairs after her, he stripped to his boxers. Then he crawled in next to her; she put her head on his chest and promptly fell asleep.

He lay there for a while thinking about how much his life had changed in the last few months. He fell asleep half an hour later with a soft smile on his face.

They jerked awake when her phone rang picking it up she grumbled into the phone,

"Brennan."

"Good morning Dr. Brennan I was just calling to see if you and Booth would like to join Dr. Saroyan and I for breakfast," Sweets asked her.

"Come up here and we'll have breakfast. I just woke up," Brennan mumbled.

"Okay we'll be there in a few minutes," Sweets told her and hung up. She rolled over and poked Booth.

"Sweets and Dr. Saroyan are coming up for breakfast," she continued mumbling at Booth.

"Think we should order Sweets some fruit loops?" Booth asked her. She laughed and rolled out of bed. She slipped in the shower and quickly showered.

Stepping out she dug through her clothes and pulled out a mid thigh length black skirt. Digging some more she pulled out a white shirt that gave Booth pause. It had grommets down the front, had cross-laced back and sides, and flamboyant, flaring side-slit at the waist, the sleeves widened and flared over the wrist.

Booth wrapped his arms around the her waist whispering against her neck,  
>"That skirt is awfully short isn't it?"<p>

She laughed at him as he ran his hand up her thigh,  
>"No it is work appropriate."<p>

He kept his hand on her leg and told her,  
>"Makes your legs look like they are miles long."<p>

She looked at his face in the mirror with a small look of confusion. She told him in her squint voice,  
>"That is not physically possible."<p>

Booth looked at her and she realized he was being metaphorical. As she put her shirt on and buttoned it up his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Bones no one will be paying attention to the lecture. They'll be ogling you instead," he grumbled as she fastened a necklace with a huge flower pendant on it to her neck with a smile.

Grabbing her lab coat, she walked down to the living area. There was a knock on the door. She opened it and waved them in. They walked in with their eyes wide and mouths hanging open.

"And I thought my room was awesome. Thank you Dr. Brennan the room is really nice and the treadmill is great," Sweets gushed with a huge smile. She smiled and pointed to the counter where the menu lay and told them,

"Let me know what you want and I'll order when Booth comes down."

They heard him holler from upstairs, "There is a hot tub on the balcony."

Cam laughed at him and rolled her eyes and snickered out,  
>"Booth seems to be enjoying himself."<p>

"He should be blanket thief," Brennan groused.

"Good to know some things don't change," Cam grinned and winked at her.

They all studied the menu and they were ready she called it down. They sat on the couches talking about their upcoming lectures when there was a knock at the door. Opening it, a young man pushed a cart in. She tipped him, smiling in thanks he left. They sat down at the table to eat and Booth eyed her breakfast. She had a bowl of granola, yogurt, coffee and a bowl of fruit.

"You still eat like a bird," Booth said pointing at her bowl and she told him,

"I eat the necessary caloric intake for my body mass index. Did you think that because I was somewhere different I would eat differently?"

Booth smirked at her and mumbled under his breath. She did not hear what he had said but apparently Sweets did and he proceeded to choke on his Belgian waffle. Booth raised his eyebrow at Sweets,

"I forgot there were children in the room. Sorry about that Sweets I will explain it when you grow armpit hair." Sweets rolled his eyes at Booth's implication that he was a child.

"They're sending a car for us it should be here in about thirty minutes," Brennan told them.

They nodded and finished their breakfast and went down to the lobby. Arriving at the convention center they went to the side room and sat down there was another hour before the discussions began.

"We have a 'working with the squints' discussion today. I believe this is a mandatory lecture so there will be quite a few people there asking questions. Are you going to be okay with that? "Booth asked her with his hand wrapped around her shoulders.

"I will be fine," she told him, he looked at her hard and sighed.

"I don't really have anything today do you mind if I am in on that one?" Sweets asked as Brennan snorted and Booth shrugged.

"If that's what you want to do," Booth told him secretly hoping he wouldn't.

"I have a meeting with all of the science lab administrators. To discuss how to balance FBI work and the labs original purpose," Cam stated.

"I have a particulates discussion group But I am not sure how big it will be as most of the technicians will probably be at your discussion," Hodgins said as he walked up to the table.

"And I have a software discussion for digital imaging. I'm kind of excited about it. But like Hodgie said there may not be many people there," Angela smiled.

Looking up they saw an agent approach them. Smiling he looked at Brennan, "Dr. Brennan can you sign my book?"

Brennan smiled and pulled out a pen. Before she realized it, she had a line. Booth watched as she talked to the agents and signed the books. It was surprising how far her skills in interpersonal relationships had come.

At quarter to nine, she put a stop to the signing and headed to the auditorium. Booth and Sweets followed behind her. Booth suddenly realized she was wearing her lab coat, which was almost the length of her skirt. He sighed as he realized it looked like she wasn't wearing anything under her lab coat. And as hot as he, thought that was it would have the other men's minds in places they shouldn't be.

The agents and forensics that they worked with started coming in and sitting down. Booth guided her up to the stage with Sweets a step behind.

"The FBI wanted a lecture but I think we should make this more casual," Booth said and Brennan shrugged and followed his lead.

He sat on the edge of the stage and she walked down the steps and faced the stage. Booth realized she was unable to sit down from on stage with the skirt she was wearing. He jumped off the stage and lifted her onto the stage by the waist.

Leaning towards her, he asked, "Can you please unbutton your lab coat? It looks like that is all you're wearing. I don't want to have to kill any fellow agents."

She nodded and unbuttoned her lab coat and crossed her legs, Booth choked. He walked back onto the stage and sat down next to her. Sweets sat down on the other side of Booth.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and constructive critism or advise always welcome. Let me know!<strong>


	4. Knowing your partner

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or anything else no copy right infringement intended.

**Okay I keep separating this so it is easier to read but for some reason it won't save my spaces the way I am putting them in. The line breaks either. arrrghhh sorry about the spacing.**

**Berniej: If you have armpit hair then yes your old enough. **  
><strong>Anonymous: I don't know who you are but I'll address your comment. Brennan has a tendency to wear pants to the lab due to the fact that she may have to go to a crime scene. However she would wear a skirt to a lecture or book signing I believe so I put a skirt on her. The skirt is short for Booth's benefit ;-)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay we're going to do this casual like. Deputy Director Cullen set this up so you could get a better feel for how we work together so we'll let you ask the questions and we'll answer them as honestly as our clearance allows. Just to remind you I'm Special Agent Booth, and this here is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan and this is Dr. Lance Sweets. Sweets didn't have anything better to do so he tagged along to follow us. He's probably writing another book about us. So who wants to ask the first question?"<p>

Hands shot up around the room. Booth randomly pointed and an agent asked,  
>"How long have you two been partners or known each other?"<p>

"We have worked as partners for six years but known each other for eight."

He pointed again and another agent asked,  
>"Why is there such a large time lapse?"<p>

"Due to personal reasons I went on a dig in Maluku in Indonesia for seven months. In that time, Booth went to Afghanistan to train troops for the military. As well as we worked one case together a year before we became partners. Next question," Brennan answered carefully skirting their personal relationship.

She pointed to another person who asked,  
>"Exactly how well do you know each other?"<p>

"We know each other very well its part of being a partner. Knowing how they take their coffee, what size clothes to bring to the hospital, where they keep their pens in their desk. Things you would know about your best friend. You need someone who will have your back, no matter what. And whether that person is a technician or another agent," Booth told them as he pointed to another agent.

"So you trust each other implicitly?"

"Absolutely, we are each other's medical proxy. We have no secrets and we keep none from each other," Booth told them. Sweets coughed at that statement the pair turned and looked at him. With a twinkle in his eye,

Booth told them, "Don't mind the twelve year old he probably needs a juice box."  
>Sweets rolled his eyes, Brennan smiled, and her eyes twinkled with laughter as well.<p>

"Actually these two have had a surrogate relationship for the last four years minimum. This has caused them to be closer as partners than is normal," Sweets said with a smirk.

Brennan turned on him with narrowed eyes. "Dr. Sweets, Booth and I have been best friends for many years. Our romantic involvement has been pure speculation until recently. Psychology is a soft science and should not be used when quantifying our relationship," Brennan stated calmly. The technicians in the audience began to snicker.

She then pointed to another person, who asked Booth and Brennan,  
>"How do you deal with all of the scientific mumbo jumbo? I feel stupid asking."<p>

Booth thought for a moment and slowly answered,

"There are things that they consider to be common knowledge and you will get weird looks but suck it up and ask. The only stupid question is the one you don't ask. Yes, Bones I know if you don't ask the question it means that there is not a question. You can also do like I do and remind them you don't speak squint. They often hear English please or translation. Althought, after awhile you pick up on things. When I first started working with the squint squad I didn't know what she was saying half the time."

Out of the corner of his mouth he said,  
>"Still don't half the time."<br>Chuckles were heard from the front row.

"But as you learn your partner you can see when they don't understand and you break it down to simple vernacular," Brennan told them.

Booth looked around and someone called out from the back,  
>"What is a squint squad?"<p>

At that moment, Hodgins and Angela walked in the back of the room. They moved forward, climbed the stairs, stepped to the edge of the stage and sat down. Angela sat down and next to Brennan and Hodgins on the other side of Angela.

Hodgins answered the question,  
>"He calls scientists squints because we squint at things. But over the years it has become a term of respect for our genius."<p>

Booth looked over and introduced them,  
>"This is Dr. Jack Hodgins and his wife Angela Montenegro-Hodgins. They have joined us as their lectures were empty."<p>

Booth pointed randomly again and was asked,  
>"What kinds of cases have you guys worked on together?"<p>

"We tend to get the strange ones due to Bones and her brain trust deal with very difficult evidence. So we get difficult and strange cases."

The same agent asked,  
>"Such as?"<p>

Booth sighed looking into her eyes he questioned and she looked thoughtful and slowly nodded to him. The agents watched as they had a discussion but no words were spoken.

"You will have to excuse them as they discuss which cases to discuss. As you will notice they do not have to say a thing but we are used to it," Angela told them with a smile.

Booth didn't hear her statement and then said,  
>"Excuse us; we had to decide which ones to mention as some of them are hard to talk about. So we will tell you about some but not discuss it in depth. Bones will tell you the first few which are not open to discussion these cases are the ones we still have nightmares about five years later."<p>

Brennan looked up and straightened her spine,  
>"We solved a cannibal case known as the Gormagon case."<p>

Hodgins reached for Angela's hand, and then Angela reached for Brennan's hand. Angela squeezed Brennan's hand, she in turn reached to Booth's hand and squeezed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"We solved the Heather Taffet case otherwise known as the grave digger case."

She heard a collective gasp from the auditorium. Their hands squeezed again and she continued,

"Booth can tell you about the others."  
>Brennan looked over at Booth, who said,<p>

"We solved the Howard Epps murders and escape. We solved the murder of Deputy Director Kirby. We solved the serial killings of a man who cut the victims eyes out with keys. At the same time discovered a dirty agent by the name of Kenton. These are just a few of the more well known ones. However every case we work is important."

Another voice called from the left,  
>"Why are forensic technicians important anyway? Cases are solved by pounding the streets, asking questions by cops not scientists."<p>

He received angry stares from around him including five from the stage. Brennan looked at Booth and raised her eyebrow and asked him,  
>"Do you remember this conversation?"<p>

Booth nodded at her question and stated,  
>"Homicides they're not solved by scientists, they're solved by guys like me asking a thousand questions a thousand times, catching people telling lies every time."<p>

Hearing the gasps Brennan continued,  
>"Cleo Eller was killed on a cement floor sprinkled with diatomaceous earth. Traces of her blood will still be in that cement floor. This conversation has already been discussed between us. However, we are both right in a way. You need the forensic technicians to tell you who the victim is, the how and point you in the right direction. You need the agent to arrest them, to do speculation which is something that we as scientist do not do as well."<p>

Booth questioned the crowd,  
>"How many of you can reconstruct as skull?" Half of the technicians raised their hands.<p>

He nodded thoughtfully and continued,  
>"We would have never known who Cleo Eller's was if it were not for Bones. She took a skull busted into a million pieces."<p>

"129," she corrected and the agents laughed at her correction.

Booth laughingly told them,  
>"She rebuilt Cleo Eller's skull and Angela here put a face on her. You should really attend Angela's facial reconstructing lecture. If for nothing else to see what the angelator can do, but she can draw them as well. Without my squints, we would have never known who she was. Without Hodgins, we would not have known the where. He provided us with diatomaceous earth that led to the scene. Which Bones figured out which of the suspects that I was dealing with had the diatomaceous earth at his home. You need both Agents and Technicians to solve a case."<p>

A female voice asked from the front row,  
>"Why do you call her Bones?"<p>

"It started out because that is what she works with, bones. It annoyed her at first which made it just plain fun," Booth grinned out and she elbowed him, "since then it has become a nickname like calling the squints squints," he finished.

"Why would a forensic technician even want or need to be in the field?"

Brennan thought about it for a minute before replying,  
>"As scientists working with death we have a tendency to step back and compartmentalize our emotions. We think of the victims as remains or evidence. This makes us appear to be cold heartless. Angela our forensic artist she helps to make it so that we see the face. However, going out to meet the friends and family of the victim grounds you. As well as when we go to speak with suspects, I have seen evidence where an agent would not. As a trained forensic anthropologist I see weapons where an agent would see a common place object."<p>

The agents nodded and the forensic technicians shifted uncomfortably.

"By getting to know the victim and grounding yourself it gives you a reason to work harder. To find that piece of evidence that will lead to the murderer. That satisfaction of putting a murderer behind bars drives you to keep doing it. It makes it more than a pay check, more than the search for knowledge," she explained carefully.

"Wow Dr. Brennan that was very insightful," Sweet told her with a smile.

She glared at Sweets and tossed out,  
>"No comments from the cashew gallery."<br>The agents laughed and she shrugged knowing she had gotten it wrong.

"Peanut Bones peanut gallery," Booth corrected.

"What is the best, worse, weirdest thing that has happened while you all have been working together?"

Booth looked at Brennan she stared back a minute, she turned to Angela and Hodgins who looked back and nodded.

"I hate it when they do this. They are having a conversation and you can't hear it. It drives me nuts!" Sweets blurted out and the audience laughed.  
>Brennan and Booth smirked at each other. Then all of them turned and glared at Sweets.<p>

Booth looked up and saw Cam enter he swept his hand towards the stage,  
>"Join us Cam." Cam walked up, sat on the other side of the Sweets, and crossed her legs.<p>

Booth started speaking first knowing Brennan was compartmentalizing.  
>"The worst falls technically under not wanting to talk about it but we will in bits and pieces. The worst was knowing that they were buried alive and running out air. The best is working with my team, they started as annoying but have become like family. The weirdest was being treated as evidence," Booth told the audience. They heard the gasps followed by laughter. Brennan smiled and she rolled her eyes.<p>

"That was an experiment I was all about doing, but Bren wouldn't let me," Angela said while laughing.  
>The audience roared in laughter. Angela glanced at Brennan, who had an intense look on her face, so she leaned forward and told them,<br>"The best for me was when we found my friend Danni in the desert. My boyfriend had been murdered, so Brennan and Booth came to help,"

Booth reached across behind Brennan and squeezed her shoulder and she smiled at him, "we found my friend and guide alive that was the best. The weirdest was the Carly Victor case. Her skeleton glowed in a weird blue color. They were like a light stick glowing. The scariest was having my family buried by the grave digger, again not discussing it any more than that."

Giving Brennan more time Hodgins started, "The best is seeing that my conspiracy theories are sometimes right," he heard the group chuckle "The weirdest was Justin Dateson; his skeleton was stolen by a death metal band, crucified then taken to Norway. The scariest," he took a deep breath.

Brennan knowing what he was going to say let go of Booth's hand, reached across Angela's lap, and squeezed their hands.  
>He looked up at the audience and said, "Was being buried alive with Dr. Brennan." He let out a sigh and rolled his neck. Angela leaned over and whispered in his ear.<p>

Cam glanced at Brennan whose eyes had clouded over and started,  
>"The best thing is working with this team, we laugh, we grieve, and we share. The weirdest was the Alex Newcomb case, his bones foamed as he started to decompose on our examination table. The scariest was when at separate times Booth, Dr. Brennan and Dr. Hodgins were buried alive," she said with sheen of tears in her eyes. Booth reached behind Sweets and put out his hand. She dropped her hand in his and he squeezed.<p>

He looked at Brennan and she nodded. She took a deep breath, straightened her back and said,  
>"The best is at the finish of each case we put a killer behind bars we," she paused and glanced at Booth, "we put the cosmic balance sheet back in the positive one case at a time. The worst," her eyes glazed over with unshed tears and Booth dropped his arm around her shoulder "was the day that Booth took a bullet that was intended for me. He died in the hospital or so I was told. That was the worst. The scariest was the grave digger and that is all I'm going to say about that."<p>

"So have you always been this close. I've never seen a group of scientists this close with an agent," came a voice from the front.

"This team's dynamic functions like a family. A dysfunctional family, but they are a family nonetheless. They have known each other so long what they do comes natural. I suspect it was not always this way. There had to be a turning point but they won't tell me what," Sweet answered.

Brennan and Booth turned glares on him. Then they each turned and looked up and down the line at each other.

"Christine Brennan," they said in unison. Sweets head jerked around at them.

"We found my mother's remains in the modular bone storage. This was the turning point. Booth became more a friend rather than partner and I realized that my co-workers were more than just friends. My friends worked around the clock to find my mother's killer. Dr. Saroyan had not yet joined the team at that point and did rock the boat a little when she joined. However we settled our differences and became that much stronger for it," Brennan said.

"There is also the knowing what each of us does best. I wouldn't ask Cam about bugs and slime that's Hodgins thing. I wouldn't ask Angela about DNA that's Cam's area of expertise. You need to know your team's strengths and weaknesses. By doing so you grow closer by getting to know more about them," Booth said smoothly.

There was a prolonged silence from the audience and then they heard,  
>"Have you ever had embarrassing situations between the two of you? Being as close as you are I'd think there would be."<p>

Brennan started laughing wiping the tears from her lashes that had not fallen. She imagined Booth naked in a beer hat but she wasn't going to mention that for him.  
>Booth replied with a laugh,<br>"Well one of embarrassing situations was also the weirdest time I mentioned earlier. I had a Santa Claus blow up all over me and I had menudiblum all over me."

"Manubrium Booth," Cam and Brennan corrected.

He continued,  
>"Anyway, I was evidence and had to be processed as such. My options were to let one of the squints or my partner process me. I went with Bones, she took tweezers and pulled stuff off my jacket and what do you know it was on my shirt, my tie, my belt buckle, and my pants and in my hair. So as you can see she had to pull pieces of clothing off me one at a time, bag it and label it. So while she did this we discussed Christmas plans. She invited me to dinner at her house for Christmas then I spent some time naming saints. Then to top it all off, I got pushed through the lab on an examination table so she could get the stuff from my hair without cutting it. So the entire lab got to see me pretty much naked."<p>

The auditorium rang with laughter Sweets looked up and grinned,  
>"What about the time she busted in on you in the bathtub?"<p>

The auditorium and people on the stage roared in laughter.  
>"Shut up Sweets, that was non case related. She was pissed at me for dying and not telling her I wasn't dead," Booth told him and the laughing just got louder.<p>

"The most embarrassing for me was when he interrogated and ran a background check on a guy I was dating at the time. I had met a man online and we decided to meet," Brennan heard a groan from the audience and Booth gave her an I told you so look,  
>"So while walking to meet him someone decided to try to kill me. So Booth had him hauled in and interrogated," she told them.<p>

Sweets leaned over to look at Booth who grinned at the comment and shrugged. The group on the stage cleared their throats and looked around not daring to mention some of the other situations between the two.

Sweets felt the need to explain,  
>"There are other things that normal people would find embarrassing but between these two there's not much."<p>

Booth cut him off before he could say more,  
>"Okay almost lunchtime any other quick questions?"<p>

One of the technicians called out,  
>"Exactly how smart are you Dr. Brennan? And have any of you ever done page 187?"<p>

Booth burst into laughter at the questions and looked at Brennan knowing that they had done page 187 recently. Everyone on the stage leaned over and looked at Hodgins.

Hodgins got that look on his face and said,  
>"What that was MY move. It is not my fault Angela told you to put it in the book!"<p>

The audience started laughing again when Brennan answered the original question,  
>"My IQ is two points below Albert Einstein so I am a genius. And yes I have done page 187 and yes I liked it." She said with and ornery grin and a twinkle in her eyes.<p>

Booth burst into laughter and clapped his hands,  
>"Okay time for lunch guys." The agents and techs began to shuffle out for lunch.<p>

Sweets walked up to Brennan and Booth and said,  
>"Do you two realize that you just revealed more to these complete strangers in three hours than you have over the years of coming to my sessions."<br>They shrugged and headed off for lunch.

After lunch, they went to their separate lectures.

Brennan teaching a back to basics on evidence gathering and skeletal reading and defleshing.  
>Booth had lecture about the importance of application of evidence in a case.<p>

Sweets sat with Booth on his lecture, adding in his psychological input.  
>Cam had a lecture on proper analysis of DNA.<p>

Angela was lecturing on the break down of sound file and comparison using the angelator to show the wave lengths of sound.  
>Hodgins was lecturing on particulates and the importance of using the mass spectrometer.<p>

Their lectures wrapped up around five and everyone met in the lobby and stepped out in the dusk. As they were striding out the door, a low slung black car with tinted windows rolled slowly by.

The window cracked and a spray of gunfire went across the group of FBI agents. Booth pushed down Brennan and fell beside her.

The agents hit the ground and were on their feet the second the gunfire stopped. Booth pulled out his sig and shot the back tire. The car slowed but didn't stop. Agents began chasing the car on foot.  
>Angela had jumped to her feet camera coming out of her purse and she began snapping photos.<p>

Angela then noticed Brennan lying on the cement blood seeping from her shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Keep the reviews coming. As pathetic as it is they make my day!<strong>


	5. Special Agent in Charge

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Fox does.

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I don't normally do cliffies because I won't cut a chapter short for one. This one just happned to land in a good spot.**

* * *

><p><em>Angela then noticed Brennan lying on the cement blood seeping from her shoulder.<em>

* * *

><p>"Booth!" Angela hollered.<p>

At the sound of Angela's voice Brennan groggily pushed herself up into a sitting position. She had one arm wrapped around her ribs and the other hand on her shoulder trying to stop the flow of blood.  
>Booth turned around and sprinted back to Brennan saying,<p>

"Bones are you okay?"

She swallowed and nodded taking her hand off her shoulder she said, "It's not deep."

"Jesus, anyone call an ambulance?"

The agents looked around and noticed no one had. Angela whipped out her phone and called 9-1-1. The agents seemed to be staring at something over her head. Turning she looked up the wall and saw a huge Z on the wall made by bullet fire.

Grunting in pain, she stated, "That is not a good thing."

Booth looked up and Angela questioned while snapping photos of the wall, "What a Z?"

Booth sighed out, "Los Zetas, they seem to be upset about Bolivar."

Agents had begun stepping near the wall. "Get back, you will contaminate the evidence," Booth barked.

Brennan nodded to her bag. "There are bags, gloves and pens in my messenger bag. Have the techs gather evidence. Hodgins watch them make sure they do it right please."

Hodgins nodded and snapped on gloves. Angela was taking shots of the wall and the surrounding area.

"Okay guys gloves, bags and pens are over here. Step up and get the evidence. Put one bullet in each bag and the number of the corresponding bullet in the Z. One starts here in the upper left corner."

Brennan looked at the forensic technicians and said, "This is why it is important to have a kit ready to gather evidence. It's easy to carry and always ready."

The technicians stepped forward and began snapping on gloves. The agents aimless shifted around behind them. The sirens were getting closer and everyone cleared out around Brennan. They wheeled the gurney up to her and began loading her up on to the gurney.

Booth turned to Hodgins. "Make sure the evidence stays with you. This is now an FBI matter local cops are not to take the evidence."

Hodgins nodded he turned back and noticed an agent stepping forward to the wall.  
>Hodgins stepped up to him and said with quiet authority, "Dude please step away from the evidence."<p>

The agent quickly stepped back and walked off. Booth scooped up Brennan's bag leaving the evidence bags, gloves and pens behind and climbed in the ambulance with Brennan. Booth stood in the curtained area of the emergency room as they pulled the bullet out from just under the skin. She grimaced when they stuck the needle in near her shoulder to apply a local anesthetic.

When they had the bullet in the forceps, Booth told them to hold it like that. Reaching over he started digging in her bag he found a medium sized evidence bag and opened it. The doctor dropped the bullet in the bag and gave him a look. Pulling a pen out of his pocket, he quickly labeled it thinking to himself when did I learn to label evidence bags.

The doctor looked at them and stated,  
>"We have to report all gun shots to the local police so you'll have to wait for them to arrive."<p>

Booth pulled out his badge, "Not necessary."

The doctor nodded and began probing at her ribs. She rolled her eyes, winced and told the doctor that recently she had cracked them and that they were bruised. She refused x-rays and waited for her discharge papers.

Booth's phone rang and he flipped it open,  
>"Booth. Yes sir. Yes sir. I'll have it set up. We will take care of it."<p>

He hung up his phone and looked at Brennan.  
>"It looks like we will be working over time now. Cullen just made me special agent in charge of this investigation. He has put you in charge of all the evidence and the agents handling the evidence. On top of that, we are supposed to keep the conference going. I figure we can use the case as a show and tell."<p>

Brennan groaned and rolled her eyes. She held out her hand and Booth put his in hers.  
>She laughed at him and said, "As nice as that is I need your phone."<p>

He grinned sheepishly and handed her the phone. She picked through his contacts until she found Hodgins number.  
>She waited and Hodgins answered, "Hey Booth."<p>

"No it's me," she told him.

"Hey Dr. B how are you Angela is worried sick," he told her.

To which she responded, "I am fine. We are taking over the investigation. Can you make sure the evidence does not get contaminated please?"

His reply was automatic, "Sure Dr. B. What about tomorrow?"

She updated him with what was going on, "The conference is to continue it would seem we are playing show and tell with this case. Even though I don't know what that means."

"Got it we will see you tomorrow," he said and disconnected the call. She hung up the phone and looked up as the doctor walked in. He put her arm in a sling and told her to leave it in the sling for twelve hours minimum to allow the wound to begin to heal. He handed her papers to sign as well as a set of instructions. Booth pushed her wheel chair out to the lobby and they saw an agent waiting for them.

He held out a set of keys and said, "I was instructed to turn these over to you and have you drive me to the office."

Booth nodded and took the keys. The agent led them to a vehicle that looked like the one he had at home. Driving carefully through the streets following the agent's directions he parked and they all got out. The agent looked at them and said, "I thought you were just dropping me off?"

Booth replied quickly, "No I was made special agent in charge of this case so we will be having a meeting shortly. First I need to figure out which agents I will be using."

"Not Finley. I will shoot him this time," Brennan grumped.

"Finley isn't a bad guy," the agent said.

She looked at him and frowned. Apparently, Finley hadn't told the Houston guys who put him in the cast he currently was wearing. She snorted and stated in a matter of a fact manner,

"You know I wouldn't have broken his wrist if he hadn't touched me. The first time he just made me angry the second time he actually touched me."

The agent stopped dead in his tracks and looked her up and down,  
>"Well you certainly don't look like a big motorcycle guy to me."<p>

Booth and Brennan grinned at each other and Booth questioned,  
>"Is that what he told you?"<p>

The agent nodded a yes to them. Booth smoothly told him,  
>"You need to speak with some of the other agents from Houston."<p>

They followed him into the building and into an elevator. When they stepped out of the elevator a bunch of cubicles sat around very similar to the bullpen in DC. It bustled in the bullpen but slowed to a stop as they exited the elevator. The agent led them to an office that had glass etched with Special Agent in Charge Mac. He knocked and entered when called.

Booth and Brennan quietly followed him in when Mac looked up the agent rushed out,  
>"Special Agent in Charge Mac this is Special Agent Seeley Booth and his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan."<p>

"Thank you," Mac said abruptly and the agent did an about face and left. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" He questioned Booth and ignored Brennan.

"You will be receiving a fax within the next few minutes. Deputy Direct Cullen has put me as the Special Agent in Charge of the Los Zetas case," Booth told him.

"Well if that isn't been a kick in the balls," SAC Mac blustered.

"All credit will go to you and your office, this is not about recognition. It's about stopping los Zetas from killing me and my partner," he tried to smooth the situation over.

"Ahh I had heard you were very touchy about your partner," Mac said with innuendo.

Brennan's eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched. Booth reached out and put his hand in front of her to stop her from moving forward.

Mac looked at her with his eyebrows rose and said in a snotty tone,  
>"You're awfully full of yourself for a consultant aren't you?"<p>

She took a deep breath reached across his waist and pulled out his sig. Remembering he had to file a report for firing his weapon she paused. Holstering it, she held out her hand, he shifted and handed her his glock from the back of his waistband. Turning around she left the office.

Mac snarled, "Where the hell does she think she is going armed? Did you just arm her?"

Booth put his hands in his pockets and rocked on his feet and stated,  
>"She went to the shooting range. Yes I did it was better than the alternative. Right now SAC Mac it's the best thing she has had a bad day. What with being shot this evening I'm just glad she didn't try to shoot you."<p>

"She got shot why did no one inform me?" SAC Mac questioned him angrily.

"I just did," Booth said with an amused air.

An agent knocked on the door, walked in handed Mac a piece of paper, and walked out. Mac read the paper and looked up at Booth and grumped,  
>"Well congratulations SAC Booth. I'll arrange a desk for you."<p>

Booth thought for a second and then told him, "No need we will be working from the hotel. We need an IP into the office. I will be using the agents here for the conference. What better way for them to learn how my team works than to be involved. The IP coming into the building will be coming from a random place and I will let you know where that is when my person figures that out. We will need all the files you have on the Los Zetas from all your regional offices."

"Okay just keep me in the loop. I'll call you when we get all of those files," Mac told him with authority.

Booth nodded to him then he turned around and left the office. Walking into the bullpen, he saw Brennan leaning against the wall with a wide berth around her.

"That's my Bones," he muttered under his breath.

He snickered loudly at the wide berth the agents were giving her. As he walked through the desks, he heard mutters about being on the other side of a gun when she was holding it.

"Are you scaring the agents Bones?" He called as he approached her.

She calmly stared at him and said, "I just went to the range it's not my fault some of them were already there."

He put his hand at the small of her back and guided her to the elevator. Once inside he explained what he had planned as far as running it from the hotel room. She nodded and dug in her bag. Pulling out his gun, she handed it to him and he holstered it. Digging again, she called Angela and told her to round up the team and meet them at their hotel room.

Booth flipped open his phone and called DC he spoke with Cullen and flipped it closed then he told her, "Charlie will be here in four hours."

"He can stay in the extra room in our suite," Brennan told him. He nodded flipped open his phone, called Charlie, and told him not to worry about accommodations. Arriving on the ground floor and made their way to the Sequoia. They drove to the hotel in silence. Arriving he handed his keys to the Valet and guided her into the hotel. They rode the elevator up and he noticed she was leaning on him.

He looked at her and her eyelids were drooping. When they reached the room, he slid his key in the lock and opened the door. He led her to the bedroom stripped her down and tucked her in. She rolled over winced and rolled over to the other side. Leaving her to sleep he went down stairs. He heard a knock on the door and opened it to Cam, Sweets, Angela, and Hodgins.

He let them, went to her bag, and pulled out her laptop. They sat down at the table.  
>"Angela I need you to do like you did when you hid the IP going into the DC office. Make it going into the Dallas office. Let me know where it will be coming in from," Booth told her.<p>

She nodded, sat down to the computer and began working. He laid out what was going on for the rest of the team.

Booth looked at Hodgins and asked, "Hodgins where is the evidence?"

"Down stairs locked in a travel safe. I didn't trust the forensics team to keep it safe. It is small enough I could take it with me. Those forensic teams are going to need a lot of work. They are extremely sloppy," Hodgins told him.

Booth nodded and replied, "You and Bones will be able to handle that."

He continued looking at Cam, "Cam I'm going to need you to turn your Bronx on while you're doing your thing."

She nodded and said, "No problem whatever you need."

Looking over at Sweets, he told him, "Sweets I'm going to need your help to profile the team."

Sweets nodded and Booth continued. "As soon as Angela is done with the computer we will start that. Charlie is coming in from D.C and he should be here," he looked at his watch and blinked "In about an hour."

He handed Cam the keys to the Sequoia, "Can you go get him at the airport please Cam?"

She nodded and left to go get Charlie. Angela finally stopped typing. She looked up and said to Booth,  
>"The IP will be coming in from the Founding Fathers in DC."<p>

He smiled at her and thanked her. He picked up the phone, called SAC Mac and told him where the connecting IP was coming from. He flipped his phone closed.  
>"How is Dr. B doing?" Hodgins asked.<p>

Booth frowned with concern creasing his brow,

"She is okay I think the adrenaline wore off and she's passed out upstairs. You guys should go home. Meet us back here at," he looked at his watch, "eight. The conference is supposed to go on as normal for the most part. However, tomorrow it will be put on hold while we get the team put together. We will be teaching them how we work by having them work with us. So be nice to them please?"

They smiled and nodded, standing up they left the room promising to be back in the morning. Sweets and Booth were sitting down to start organizing a team when they heard a knock on the door.

Standing up he heard from behind him, "I will answer the door Booth, keep working."

Brennan walked across the room wrapped in her robe with the sling on the outside. Opening the door, she let Charlie and Cam in.  
>She looked around and asked, "Would anyone like to eat?"<p>

They gave her what they wanted and she ordered.  
>Charlie looked at Booth and asked, "So where do you have me holing up Booth?"<p>

Booth looked up at Charlie and answered him, "You're upstairs the room to the right."

Charlie whistled and looked around. Booth grinned out, "Bones likes her space."

"I'd say so," Charlie stated with a smile.

She leveled a stare at him and sat down at the table on the other side of the table. Charlie went upstairs, put his bag in his room, and came back down in few minutes.  
>He rushed out in enthusiasm, "Did you see the freakin bathroom? Holy crap you could fit half my apartment in the bathroom."<p>

They sat down and started selecting agents from the registered list of agents attending the conference. When Agent Finley came up for review, Brennan glared at Booth.  
>He sighed at her and said, "Bones, he has skills we need we may have to use him."<p>

"What skill does he have that we need him for?" Brennan snarled at him letting her displeasure at having to work with Agent Finley show on her face.

His reply was automatic, "He speaks fluent Spanish."

Her eyes shot daggers at him and before he blinked, she was snarling at him,  
>"No neccesito Agent Finley. Hablo espanol muy bien."<p>

He groaned he knew she spoke Spanish but he needed someone he was willing to take into a raid that spoke Spanish. She stared at him and then told him in a steady and even voice,  
>"Fine then you can take him then but if he makes me angry I will shoot him."<p>

She got up, stalked over to the door, and opened to let the food in. Tipping the guy, she took her plate off the tray and sat down at the table to eat.

"Someone is cranky," Charlie said as he went to get his food.

"You'd be cranky if you got shot today Charlie," Booth told him.  
>"I'm just ignoring it for now. I know she doesn't like him but if we keep them away from each other. He will not be in the interrogation rooms he is too hot headed," Booth said as he chewed on his chicken.<p>

Charlie looked up and reminded him, "Don't forget that stupid ball thing. Cullen told me to make sure your team was there. He made me bring my tux and now I have to go."

Booth looked over at Brennan and asked her, "Bones did you pack my tux?"

She looked at him as if he was stupid, "Of course I did and your shoes and your cuff links, tie, cummerbund and those black and white striped socks you wear with your tux. Even though it should be your responsibility to do so, I made sure it was all packed."

They continued discussing agents on the list and by ten thirty they had the team picked and Booth began making phone calls. Brennan looked up at the clock on the wall and leaned over and kissed Booth's temple saying,

"I'm taking a shower and going to bed. Good night everyone."

"Night," they called as she left. She climbed the stairs, took a shower and crawled into bed.

Two hours later she felt Booth climb into bed. She snuggled up to him and went back to sleep. He carefully wrapped his arms around her avoiding her shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Lot's more fun to be had for Booth and the squint squad.<strong>  
><strong> Reviews are welcomed, loved and appreciated! So click that little line and tell me what you think.<strong>


	6. Meeting the Agents

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.  
><strong>Okay so this chapter is kind of about meeting the agents they will be working with. Enter stage left our favorite annoying agent. Agent Finley.<strong>

* * *

><p>They jumped when the alarm clock went off. Her arm reached out and Booth saw the alarm clock fly across the room and hit the wall. He chuckled low in his throat; he heard a loud knock on the bedroom door. Charlie called in an anxious voice, "Booth are you okay in there?"<p>

"Yes Charlie I'm fine. Bones doesn't like alarm clocks." They heard Charlie laugh and walk off.

"Come on Bones we have a meeting this morning," Booth whispered next to her temple.

She groaned he laughed and told her, "You sleep for a few more minutes and I'll go shower."

He showered and then went downstairs and made a pot of coffee in the kitchen. Going back upstairs, he passed Charlie telling him,  
>"Coffee is in the pot." He continued on to the bedroom.<p>

When he opened the door, he saw she was in the shower. He went back down stairs and poured himself a cup of coffee. He heard the bedroom door close and fixed her a cup of coffee.

"Wow she's got you trained," Charlie, laughed.

"No she makes mine when she gets up first," Booth snarked back and grinned at him, "Besides you're just jealous."

"Hell yeah, she's smart, she's hot and she's taken," Charlie snorted.

"Yes I am, thank you I think, and where am I taken to, Agent Burns" Brennan smiled out as Booth handed her the coffee.

"Please call me Charlie," he told her. She looked at him, gave him a small smile and nodded.

"So what exactly are we doing this morning?" Charlie asked.

Booth replied with, "General introductions, goals, who does what."

She nodded and asked, "Do you want breakfast?"

The guys nodded and she asked Charlie what he wanted and he told her. She placed the call and they sat down to wait. While they were waiting, Cam and Sweets came up. They sat discussing the case when there was another knock at the door. Getting up Booth went to the door and let Angela and Hodgins in. The food arrived in a few minutes and Charlie's eyes widened at the amount of food she had ordered.

She shrugged, "I figured everyone else would want food as well. Donuts for the agents will be here in a half an hour." The agents began trickling in over the next half an hour and by eight am everyone was there squeezed in around the table. Brennan looked around rolled her eyes and walked to the phone. After a brief discussion, a table was brought right up and pushed next to the one they had.

The agents settled comfortably around the table. Noticing the pot was empty, she made coffee. When she went to sit down, she saw Sweets was sitting next to Booth. She looked to his other side and saw Charlie.

"Move over Sweets that's my seat," she said with a no nonsense tone. Charlie laughed and watched as Sweets moved over one seat. Sweets had left the seat open knowing Brennan would want to sit next to Booth. The agents were glancing around at each other. So Booth took the initiative.

"Okay introductions here we go. I'm SAC Seeley Booth, this here is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan call her Dr. Brennan. I am the only one who can call her Bones. This is my squint squad you met them on the first day but we'll review. Dr. Camille Saroyan, Dr. Jack Hodgins, Angela Montenegro-Hodgins who is not a doctor but can make technology sit up and take notice and Dr. Lance Sweets. On to the Agents side, we have here, Finley from Houston, Juarez from El Paso, Zaben from San Antonio, Fannin from Anchorage, Gibbons from Indianapolis. That is Danovich from Tampa, O'Brien from Little Rock, Raburn from Seattle, Harding from New Orleans, Simpson from Knoxville, Donelli from New Haven, Perotta from New York, Walt from Los Vegas, Boleman from San Juan, Arbo from Honolulu and last but not least Charlie Burns from D.C offices. Thank you all for joining us. Charlie is my left hand man and Bones is my right."

They all nodded and they heard a mumbling from the other end of the table. Angela was leaning across the table reaching for Finely before anyone could blink. Brennan and Hodgins grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her down into her seat. Brennan stood up, leaned forward on the table, and leveled a cold stare at Agent Finley.

"Agent Finley I don't like you. If you insist on saying something please make sure it improves the silence with intelligence not stupidity." She said it with enough venom to make some of the agents flinch. Booth reached up, grabbed her hips, and pulled her down in the chair.

Booth glared across the table at Finley and warned him in a low tone, "Finley I am warning you. Do not start. This case is too important for you to be getting petulant because Bones kicked your ass in front of forty other agents. If you step out of line, you will be taken off the case. Do you understand me?" Finley nodded and glared as the agents chuckled about Brennan kicking his ass.

Booth continued, "Now, we're here to deal with the shooting and the Los Zetas issue that has been plaguing the area. Obviously, given the way this gang has been working over the years, we are not going to be able to stop them completely but we can put a hurting on them. For right now, until I get all the files, we will be still doing conference stuff but when it comes to the actual case, you will be working closely with my team. Your forensic half should contact Bones and give contact information to her. You will stick with your tech like glue, where they go you go, where you are, they are unless it is a situation they are not trained to handle. Got it?"

The agents nodded a knock at the door. Charlie got up and answered the door. Letting the delivery person in he took the donuts and set the various plates on the table. The agents started eating and discussing their abilities with other agents. Raburn walked over to Angela and she smiled recognizing him as the one who would find out who her father was.

He grinned at her and stated, "Your father's name is Javier Romaniaov and he is an ex-KGB agent." She burst out laughing at him the agents stopped and stared.

Between giggles, she told him, "Sweetie don't use back doors they can get you into trouble. Two more strikes and you're out." She winked at him and turned back to talking to Brennan. After everyone ate, the agents began laying out information about who could do what.

"So what does Dr. Brennan bring to the table?" Finley smirked at her.

She glared and growled out. "Traigo mas de tu, idiota. Si no te callas te pego un tiro."

Agent Boleman burst into laughter and winked at her. Finley glared so she smirked knowing that she spoke fast enough that only a native speaker would have understood her. Booth raised his eyebrow for translation.

"I told him I brought more than he did. Then I called him a dumb ass and then told him if he didn't shut up I would shoot him," she translated.

The table roared in laughter. Booth looked at Finley and clenched his jaw. Charlie looked at Finley.

"Finley she has now proven that she can physically and mentally kick your ass. If you keep going after her Booth will shoot you. Last warning."

Finley nodded and sat back. By this time, it was time to go to the conference center. Everyone left taking their vehicles. Cam, Sweets, Charlie, Booth and Brennan took the Sequoia. Angela and Hodgins taking the vehicle they arrived in. Arriving they headed to their lectures and discussions. Meeting up for lunch, they were eating when Brennan turned to Hodgins to ask about the evidence.

He let her know that he still had them safe. Booth nodded hearing the conversation and went back to his discussion with Perotta. An agent walked up to the table.

"SAC Booth?" He looked up and nodded at him. The agent walked over and dropped an armload of folders on the table.

Looking at Booth, he said, "I have two more trips I'll be right back."

The agent chuckled as he went out to his vehicle. Booth just shook his head and sighed. Brennan reached under the table and squeezed his thigh. He knew she would be helping him deal with this paper work. Cam looked at the pile and rolled her eyes. Booth knew she was in too. Sweets raised his eyebrows he was helping as well. Charlie just shook his head. No other agent he knew could get that kind of loyalty from other people. He just smiled.

**********************************************************************************************************

The day passed quickly and they loaded up the files and headed back to the hotel. Everyone grabbed a stack and spread out. Booth and Brennan laying on the floor, Charlie at the coffee table, Cam and Sweets spread out across the table.

"Bolivar has four children Juan, Javier, Angelina, and Marie. That may be useful," Booth said.

By eleven p.m, they were only half way through the stack. Brennan stood up closed her folder went to her computer and clicked the conference for the Jeffersonian. A minute later Wendell popped up on the screen.

"Hi Dr. Brennan."

"Hello Wendell have you finished with the John Doe I left you?"

"Yes Dr. Brennan his remains were shipped to his family this evening."

"Good, everything is running smoothly?"

"Yes Dr. Brennan."

"I spoke with the Administrator of the lab here. They take 48 hours for x-ray development so I will be beaming you x-rays when necessary for development so they can be beamed back."

"I will take care of it myself."

"Thank you Wendell. Have a good night."

"Good night Dr. Brennan." She closed the connection.

"Good night everyone."

"Night." She went up to the bedroom after the door closed.

Cam looked at Booth. "I think you're actually good for her. She would usually be the last one to go to bed."

"Naahhh she just hates paper work as much as I do. That and there's not actually anyone dead at this point," Booth replied.

Cam shook her head, marked her spot and said good night. Sweets did the same, it was Charlie, and Booth left reading. They stopped around 11:30 and went up to bed.

* * *

><p><strong> And before anyone says anything I realize Harding was local law enforcement from New Orleans, I just happen to like her so I made her an agent =). I also have no idea how long x-rays take to develop and couldn't find it on the net so I guessed.<strong>

**I love hearing what you think so please review!**


	7. I would rather be shot

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Fox does, I am just suggesting some ideas for shows lol

**You guys are awesome! Thanks for the information about x-rays duly noted and changed in the other story I'm working on. I'm going to start putting in line breaks for time passage to break it up a little bit. Hopefully will make it easier to read.**

* * *

><p>The next morning Brennan was up before anyone else. Showered and dressed she unzipped her garment bag to inspect the dress she planned on wearing that night. She noticed that there were deodorant marks from where she had tried the dress on. She zipped the bag up and checked Booth's tux, which was wrinkled. She carried both bags down and called the main desk that sent someone to pick up the garment for dry cleaning.<p>

She made coffee and picked up the file she had been reading the night before. When she heard their voices in the upper landing, she poured them each a cup of coffee. Fixing Booth's the way he liked it she handed it to him when he reached her. She pointed at the cup for Charlie and he nodded his thanks. She walked back over to her chair and continued reading. She flicked through the pages reading quickly.

At 7:30, everyone else started drifting in and taking seats. Angela made more coffee and suggested getting a second coffee pot. Brennan nodded and called the front desk who promptly sent one up. She placed another call for several pounds of coffee to be delivered along with her favorite herbal tea. At eight, there was a knock on the door. When she opened it, her eyes widened and she reached forward and jammed her fingers in the bellhop's eyes.

He cried out and covered his eyes, before he could blink the pain away she had him on his chest and was sitting on his shoulders with her legs wrapped under his armpits and her feet on his lower back. He was struggling and yelling as the agents came to see what was going on. When Booth came up, she got up off him and pushed him over with her foot. She put her foot on his chin tilted his head to the side and planted it.

He struggled while yelling in Spanish at her. She spit back at him in the same language and glanced at Booth.

"They know where we are," she said in a low tone.

"Shit that's a Z isn't it? Crap," Booth growled.

Leaning over he took a closer look at the tattoo.

Standing back up he told her to ask him why he was here.  
>"¿Por què estàs aquì?"<p>

The man on the floor said nothing but glared at her. She asked him again and he spit at her. Booth grabbed him up by the scruff of the neck and slammed his face against the wall.

"This is why you are here Finley. Arrest him, and make sure he understands his rights and take him to lock up. We will be by later to question him," Booth barked.

Finley nodded and proceeded to arrest the man. When they walked back into the room, the agents were eyeing her warily.

She glanced at them. "What?"

She asked while wiping the spit off her jeans, and then she smiled at the squint squad and Charlie who had burst into laughter.

"Once again agents this is Dr. Temperance Brennan butt kicking genius," Hodgins said and the agents all chuckled.

She called the front desk and had them send up the actual donuts and they apologized profusely and promised her donuts for the remainder of her stay would be complementary. Sitting down they briefed the agents about everything so far and told them not to forget about the party that night.

* * *

><p>That afternoon Brennan had a forensics lecture and she sought out Hodgins to see what he had that afternoon. He checked his schedule and told her he didn't have anything. She told him to go get the evidence and that they would work on the castings as part of the lecture. At the lecture, Brennan and Hodgins went through the casting process to show them the exacting way in which their casting was done including methods and mediums used.<p>

She also showed them how to make a medium if they did not have it available. Once the casting was done she conferenced Wendell at the Jeffersonian who walked through it step by step so the lecture hall could see. When they were finished, they had the casting information beamed to the computer and they had the information to find the weapon. Brennan used the computer to connect to the Jeffersonian armory and pulled up the file on the weapon.

The evidence was then cataloged and put back in the safe and locked up. Brennan and Hodgins sat at the back of Angela's lecture until it was over. Angela and Hodgins offered to drive everyone back to the hotel and they agreed. Brennan texted Booth to let him know what was going on.

**Brennan: Angela is driving us all back to the hotel. Meet us there. **  
><strong>Booth: Okay I should not be here too much longer. <strong>  
><strong>Brennan: Don't forget the Party tonight we have to go. <strong>  
><strong>Booth: I know. I don't want to but we have to. <strong>  
><strong>Brennan: See you later. Love you <strong>  
><strong>Booth: Love you too.<strong>

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the hotel Brennan showered and fixed her hair. She was applying her make up when Booth walked in. Walking up behind her, he kissed the back of her neck and told her.<p>

"You look and smell good enough to eat." She smiled at him, turned around and kissed him back.

"Go shower. Your chimpanzee suit is hanging in the closet."

"Monkey suit Bones." Booth laughed as he grabbed a towel and headed for the shower.

Fifteen minutes later, he came out and she was fastening her garter belt. He groaned this was going to be along night since he knew what she was wearing underneath whatever gown she was wearing. She pulled on her stockings and glanced up. She grinned.

"You need to finish so I can get dressed."

He laughed and pulled on his tuxedo draping the tie around his neck. He began digging looking for his cuff links.

"I thought you said you packed my cuff links."

"I packed a very special pair."

She walked over to the dresser and opened her underwear drawer. Pulling out a jeweler's box, she handed it him. He flipped open the lid and got a goofy grin. Nestled in the box was a pair of cuff links bearing the word cocky. Leaning over he kissed her.

"I love them."

"They're Boothy. Since you're unable to wear your cocky belt buckle with your tuxedo, I thought cocky cuff links would serve you well." She smiled and kissed him back.

"Now go down stairs I will be with you in a moment. After he left she pulled out her garment bag and pulled out the black dress. She slipped into a gown that was floor length and halter style. It had a deeply plunged back and a slit up to her thigh. Slipping on her 4-inch sheik Maureens, she walked over to the dresser and put on her teardrop opal earrings and necklace. Giving herself a once over she nodded and went down stairs.

She got to the bottom of the stairs and silence fell over the room. Everyone was there as was Perotta who she invited to ride with the group to the dinner. Smiling she grabbed her clutch.

"Let's go we have a party to get to."

Arriving at the doors the door attendant opened the door and next to the curb was a stretch limo. The driver opened the door. Perotta climbed in then Charlie, Cam then Sweets, Angela then Hodgins, Brennan then Booth. They arrived a few minutes ahead of schedule and saw everyone milling around the entrance. The driver stopped and came around to open the door. The males climbed out first and helped the women out of the vehicle.

As the women exited the vehicle there were collective gasps from the male agents.

"You know a lady could get used to this," Perotta quipped.

They walked into the ballroom with smiles on their faces. Brennan stopped abruptly and Booth stopped with her.

"Booth I just saw Jared," Brennan whispered.

"What?"

"I just saw your brother Jared," she whispered.

"Maybe you just saw someone who looked like him."

"Yeah because there is no way I would make that mistake," she said sarcastically.

"Okay well that would be strange why would he be here?"

"I have no idea."

They continued into the ballroom. Tables were around the edge of the dance floor and there was a podium at the front across from the doors. Booth sighed it was one of those parties. They found their tables. All of the Jeffersonian team and Booth were at one table. As they sat down Booth heard Brennan groan.

"What's wrong Bones?"

"Hacker is here," She said with her teeth clenched a little bit.

"Hey you were the one that went out with him," Booth teased her.

"Yeah but he has become obnoxious in his endeavor to make sure that I remember that. In addition, I now find him highly annoying. He seems to think that because I work with the FBI that he has some authority over me," she ground out her teeth clenched together.

Everyone at the table started laughing, no one but Brennan had control over Brennan and they all knew it. Hacker approached the table

"I am so glad you guys were able to make it," Assistant Deputy Director Hacker schmoozed.

"We did not really have a choice did we? It was mandatory," Brennan stated icily.

They heard a cough behind Hacker that sounded like a choked laugh. D.D. Cullen stepped around him and smiled. All of a sudden, flash bulbs started popping around them. After blinking twice, the team looked up. Press had started roaming around and was setting up video camera's everywhere.

Booth groaned out, "Sir you could have warned me it was one of those parties. I would have gotten shot to avoid it."

Brennan cut her eyes to him in confusion. "Why in the world would you want to purposely get shot?"

"Because it's an awards party and I don't want to be here. Which means it will be long and we have to stay for the whole thing among other things," Booth mumbled.  
>She looked around and shrugged.<p>

Angela pulled her up by her hand. "I'll explain it to her agent studly," Angela whispered loudly as she pulled Brennan off towards the bathroom by the hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Lovely, lovely nothing like an annoying awards banquet with the ever smarmy Hacker. What kind of trouble can the two of them get into and why is the squint squad there? <strong>  
><strong>Read tomorrow for the next chapter and as always Reviews are welcomed, loved and appreciated.<strong>


	8. Making Booth's Girl Cry

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or I swear. I'm not making money off either and no copy right infringement intended.

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

><p>"Did she just call you Agent Studly, Booth?" Cullen choked out trying not to laugh.<p>

"Yes sir," Booth replied a blush creeping up his cheeks.

Cam followed Brennan and Angela to the bathroom. They entered the bathroom and Angela walked down the stalls checking to see if anyone was there. Standing up she turned and faced Brennan.

"Here is the down and dirty version. Lots of big wigs are here which means we have to behave ourselves. And when I say big wigs I mean Cullen's boss's boss is here."

Brennan nodded still not thinking it was a bad thing. She smiled and touched up the makeup on her shoulder hiding the where the bullet hit her and left the bathroom. She sat at the table and turned to Cullen and Hacker.

"Pardon our disappearance but it would seem my wound was showing and Angela needed to explain something to me," she smiled charmingly.

"Your wound, are you alright Temperance?" Hacker leaned down and put his hands on her shoulder.

She winced in pain.

"I was until you put your hands on it. Please don't call me Temperance we no longer see each other in a social setting. NOw take your hands off me," she snapped out and Booth let out a low growl.

Andrew snatched his hands off her shoulders after he gave them a squeeze. Booth flinched, grabbed the handkerchief from his pocket, and pressed it to her shoulder as the scab had cracked and begun bleeding. She stood up, took the handkerchief from Booth, and placed it on her shoulder. Sighing she went back to the bathroom. Digging in her purse, she pulled out a small bottle of airplane glue set the wound closed and gently covered the whole thing with makeup.

When she was done, you could see the wound but just barely. At the table Cullen turned to Hacker and warned, "  
>You know that there are rules about fraternizing with consultants. Secondly you should not be putting your hands on her uninvited it is not wise."<p>

"I doubt Temperance..."

"Dr. Brennan," Booth corrected with a snarl.

Hacker glared at him. "I doubt Dr. Brennan would put charges against me we're like old friends."

He smirked over at Booth thinking he'd gotten to date her and Booth had not. Booth leaned back in his chair with a faux sense of relaxation and gave him a lazy smile that did not clear the rage in his eyes and Cullen looked at Hacker.

"No but she would rip your arm off and beat you with it," Cullen advised then walked off to another table leaving the Jeffersonian team and Booth grinning at Hacker.

Hacker quickly moved to speak to another table.

"Well I have had my yearly fill of Assistant Deputy Director Hacker," Angela muttered.

Brennan sat down and glared after Hacker.

"You okay Bones?"

"Fine I'm Fine," she said irritably.

Booth rolled his eyes and everyone at the table stared at her.

"What I'm not supposed to be upset he cracked the dried exudate on my shoulder. Or that now you can see it," She sighed gesturing at it and pouted.

"Was that a feminine remark coming from Bones?"

Her eyes narrowed and he put his hands up in a defensive manner. The waiters came around and took dinner and drink orders. After orders had been taken the house lights went down leaving the room dimly lit and the podium and the area surrounding it lit. Booth groaned and Angela leaned over and told him,

"At least they're getting it out of the way first thing." Booth nodded but still rolled his eyes. Director Mueller stepped up to the podium.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming. This evening we are presenting two sets of awards so this will not take long. Then we can get back to eating, drinking and dancing."

Two people stepped up behind the Director and Booth gave a low whistle.

"Someone is getting the Attorney General's Award for Excellence. Which is the highest award the FBI gives out," he told the table.

Eric Holder stepped forward and smiled. "I am Eric Holder Attorney General to the United States. It is my great pleasure to present The Attorney General's Award for excellence to an excellent group of people. Normally there is a much larger party in Washington D.C. however the Director of National Intelligence James Clapper," the Attorney General indicated the man standing behind him.

"DNI Clapper informed me of a recent event that needed recognition. I will present the first one and allow DNI Clapper to present the rest."

Booth took a sip of the whiskey that had been brought to him. Brennan fidgeted with her earrings; Booth pulled her hand down and put it on the table.

"I would like to present Deputy Director of the FBI Sam Cullen with the Attorney General's Award for Excellence for his heading up the team that brought justice to the eight agents we lost in September. His drive and intelligence in picking the correct people helped to achieve this."

A spotlight lit up the table with Cullen sitting at it with a few other people including his wife. The light followed Cullen to the platform where he shook the Attorney General's hand and flash bulbs popped left and right. Brennan turned and Booth's mouth was hanging open. Everyone at the table applauded appropriately.

"Now I will turn it over to DNI Clapper for the rest of the awards. Please enjoy yourselves this evening." Turning and stepping back into the dimly light background the Attorney General was almost swallowed by the darkness. James Clapper stepped forward.

"I have spent the last several years watching these award winners. In the last six years, they have solved close to fifty cases every year. They work long hours including living at the Jeffersonian lab for over a week. They get shot at as well as buried alive. They get used as evidence," Clapper chuckled and everyone at the table sniggered and looked at Booth. "They have stood by families in their time of grief. Paid out of their own pockets for funerals of people who would have otherwise not have had one. They finished the dream of a victim. This team as described to me by others is more than a team. They are closer to what I consider family. So if Special Agent Seeley Booth, Dr. Temperance Brennan, Dr. Camille Saroyan, Dr. Lance Sweets, Dr. Jack Hodgins, and Mrs. Angela Montenegro-Hodgins would join me up here please. There are others of this family who are receiving this award as well. They are unable to be here so we have set up a conference with them through the Jeffersonian conference link. They are making sure that justice continues in Washington D.C while the team is here in Dallas for the conference."

Two 152-inch flat screen televisions slowly dropped down behind the DNI while the team made their way up to the podium spotlighted. The TVs blinked and showed up as one screen. Standing in their tuxedos on the ledge above the lab were Wendell, Clark, Arastoo, Fisher, and Vincent.

"Behind me are scientists who will be receiving this award by mail since they stayed behind. Dr. Wendell Bray, Dr. Clark Edison, Dr. Arastoo Vaziri, Mr. Colin Fisher, and Mr. Vincent Nigel-Murray. I would like to thank the team that brought justice to the families and friends of their case victims. You are deserving of this honor."

The agents around the floor burst into applause. The team took their awards and shook the DNI's hand. Thanking him for the award, they stood back while he finished what he had to say. Brennan glanced over her shoulder and mouthed good job to everyone behind her and the team in DC smiled.

"Now dinner is being served and dancing shall start shortly. Please enjoy yourselves."

The team made their way back to the table. The house lights were raised enough to see but less so than the cleared dance floor. As they reached the table, a hand clapped down on Booth's shoulder causing him to jump. Looking over he saw his brother Jared.

"Good job big brother," he said shaking Booth's hand. Padme stepped up and gave him a hug then hugged Brennan. Booth just grinned and shook his head.

"I do believe Booth is still in shock. Booth I believe the phrase is I told you so," Brennan said as she laughed.

"Wow I mean wow this is...such an honor. The others are going to be so jealous," Booth, grinned out.

Brennan laughed; she heard a waltz in the background playing. Grabbing his hand, she led him to the floor.

"I hope you don't mind I'll lead okay," Booth teased her and she chuckled.

They swept around the dance floor, his thumb brushing up and down her spine. The others soon joined them. Hacker leaned over and said to Cullen.

"Would you call that fraternizing with a consultant sir?"

"No I would call that an agent dancing with his partner," Cullen rebutted.

"I still believe that there is something going on between them."

"If there was you would do nothing about it. They just received the FBI's top award for doing what they do. So leave it alone Assistant Deputy Director Hacker."

Hacker knew he had reached the end of the Deputy Director's patience. When the song ended, the floor cleared off and everyone returned to their tables. Dinner had arrived and they sat down to eat. A tall lanky blonde-haired woman interrupted their dinner. She smiled and winked at Booth.

"Hi I'm Hannah Burley reporter for the Washington Post. I was wondering if I could speak with the award winners this evening."

"Well Ms. Burley, considering that you are speaking with us right now I would say yes you can," Brennan stated turning back to her tofu.

She heard people around the table choke and chuckle. Booth smoothed it over and told her,

"Ms. Burley when we have finished our meals we'd love to speak with you."

"I'll speak with you first since you are after all the actual FBI Agent." She moved off to speak with the Director and Deputy Director. Booth groaned as he saw Hacker approaching the table again.

"Temperance I must apologize for earlier I did not realize that your shoulder had been shot," Hacker said with a fake smile on his face.

"I accept your apology. But please I have asked you repeatedly call me Dr. Brennan." Booth began to glower.

"I was wondering if you would care to dance," he smoothly asked.

"No thank you," she said bluntly.

"But..." Brennan saw someone from the corner lean over and whisper to Booth. Jared moved over to Brennan and leaned over her shoulder to whisper in her ear.

"I've been sent by The Powers that Be to rescue you."

"The Powers that be what?" Brennan asked confused.

Jared chuckled and put his hand next to her shoulder so she could take it. Brennan saw the hand appear at her shoulder. She placed her hand in it. She smiled as he led her onto the dance floor. He swept her across the floor.

"I saw that my brother was going to strangle his boss and I figured it was because you needed rescuing and he couldn't do it," he told her with a grin.

"Thank you Jared. I was about to punch him in the face. He was annoying me," she growled.

"You could have always shoved him in the floor," Jared laughed out and she chuckled.

"I have other reasons to ask you to dance. Your father and your brother were invited. However, given their history with the FBI they felt it would have been inadvisable to be here." He saw her give him a sad smile and nod her head.

"That would be a rational decision," she agreed.

"They did see you receive your award. They were on the platform in the lab just out of sight of the camera. Parker and Rebecca were there as well," he said softly.

Her eyes shimmered with tears. "Thank you for telling me," she said softly.

"Now don't cry Seeley will kill me for making his girl cry," Jared pleaded.

"I'm not his girl Jared," she argued and Jared laughed.

"Yes you are," he argued. She got a mutinous look on her face just as the song ended. He escorted her back to the table.

Jared noticed Cam was done eating and asked her to dance.

"Shouldn't you be dancing with Padme?"

"She's dancing with Seeley. Come on dance with me Camille," he wheedled.

She rolled her eyes, stood up, and followed him to the floor. Brennan continued eating talking to Sweets who was very excited by the award. The song in the background ended and Booth returned to the table.

"Come on Bones one more dance with me."

"Only one?"

"For right now yes." He pulled her in close for the song I Swear, which was playing at that moment. He ran his thumb up and down her spine again.

"Do you know how hard it is to keep my hands off you in this thing you call a dress. There's so much skin," he rumbled in her ear causing her to shiver. She smirked at him and kept dancing. He whispered the words to the music in her ear,

_"I'll love you with every beat of my heart. I swear. I swear by the moon and stars in the sky. I'll be there."_

She glanced up at him her eyes glistening with tears. "I swear that I haven't cried this much since I was 15. All I ever do is cry all over you," she fussed.

He squeezed her closer and kissed her temple.

"I'd rather you cried all over me than all over someone else," he told her softly.

Angela poked Hodgins at the table.

"Isn't that so sweet?" Hodgins just rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink. Contemplating what conspiracy he was now involved in to be getting awards from the government. The night went by everyone having fun.

* * *

><p>At midnight, the group left the center and went outside. Their limo pulled up and took them back to the hotel. Brennan sat snuggled up against Booth his arm draped around her shoulder. They arrived back at the hotel and made their way into the hotel room. Everyone split up from there going their own way.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so the government officials mentioned here are the actual people holding said positions. I cheated ;-).<strong>  
><strong>Yes, airplane glue can be used to close open wounds. Stings like a bugger but works.<strong>  
><strong>I don't like Hacker either he's stupid and smarmy so yeah I'm not nice when I type him up. However, I believe Diedrich Bader does a good job playing him so props to the actor for that one.<strong>  
><strong>Same thing with Hannah, hate the character but think she's portrayed well by Katheryn Winnik. So yeah if your like Hannah you probably won't like my stuff.<strong>  
><strong>The Attorney General's Award for excellence is the highest award given by the FBI ( I spend to much time on the FBI website lol). I thought the team deserved it.<strong>

**Reviews are awesome and I love hearing from my readers!**


	9. Lifestyles

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, fox does. I don't own their ideas *mumbles* thank the good lord cos sometime they suck *cough* Hannah*cough*

**Bekah: Great minds think alike. My stories are finished already when I start posting although if given enough notice I have been known to sneak some stuff in if it will fit. So I already had this chapter set up. Anyway a whole Hacker embarrassment chapter. ENJOY!**  
><strong>Mendenbar: Sorry sweetie this chapter is Hacker heavy. But if it makes you feel better I make him look like an ass =)<strong>

**Thank you everyone for your reviews I really do appreciate them!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<br>At midnight, the group left the center and went outside. Their limo pulled up and took them back to the hotel. Brennan sat snuggled up against Booth his arm draped around her shoulder. They arrived back at the hotel and made their way into the hotel room. Everyone split up from there going their own way._

* * *

><p>Booth, Brennan and Charlie entered the room.<p>

"Booth how in the hell do you get so lucky. You get the smartest as well as hottest girl. The best team in the nation and FBI's highest award," Charlie complained.

"I don't know," he said with a goofy grin.

He watched as Brennan's back disappear up the steps. Charlie clapped him on the back and turned around to go to the kitchenette. When he turned back around Booth was gone. The door behind her opened as Brennan was removing her jewelry. She felt his lips on her neck and his arms wrapped around her waist. She groaned and tilted her head allowing him better access. She turned in his arms and kissed him softly.

He deepened the kiss and unclipped the neck of her dress. They spent the next few hours making love slowly and repeatedly. She learned the meaning of the metaphor seeing stars. He learned how her knowledge of science could be fun.

The alarm clock went off to early the next morning. Brennan crawled out of bed and went into the shower. She felt extra heat as a body pressed up against hers. Their shower took much, much longer than usual and they made good use of that extra time they took. When they came down Charlie had made coffee. Sitting on the couch curled up next to Booth, Brennan sipped her coffee.

There was a knock on the door and Charlie went to answer it. Expecting it was one of the team Brennan and Booth stayed put. They looked up as Charlie led Andrew Hacker in the living room where they were sitting.

"Well now I know were Agent Booth is staying and I see he is enjoying fringe benefits," Hacker said in a snotty tone.

Brennan glared at him, and Booth's jaw clenched. "Now that I know for a fact that the two of you are sleeping together I will be pursuing this on a professional level. There is no fraternizing with consultants," Hacker ground out.

"Make my month," Brennan shot back.

"Day Bones make my day," Booth corrected and she nodded.

"Make my day. If you go after this, I will sever the contract between the Jeffersonian and the FBI. The clause in the contract allows me to do so however it does state that I have to give a reason personal or not. I will state the reason. Which would be that you were jealous of a relationship between Booth and myself. I find it interesting that you told me you were the boss and you could break the rules. Now all of a sudden you are sticking to the rules," Brennan snapped at him.

"Are you black mailing a federal agent?"

"No she doesn't do that, well, except for me. She is stating a fact. I have read the contract in case she tried to use it against me. And she is right she has the ability to break contract with the FBI at any given time for any reason of her choosing," Booth told him with a frown.

"If that's what needs to be done. However, either personally or professionally you two are over. I choose my workstyle and lifestyle as I see fit. You two are not given that option," Hacker snarled.

"You keep pushing and I'll tell you what I'll torture you for a few unbelievably long hours and you can tell me if it is the lifestyle for you," Booth told him in a flat voice his eyes black with rage. Brennan took a sip of coffee and looked at Hacker.

"Are you threatening me Agent Booth?"

"That would be Special Agent in Charge, Assistant Deputy Director," Brennan corrected as she stared at him over her cup. Hacker did a double take and Booth glared at him.

"No not a threat Hacker, a promise," Booth said in a deadly tone.

"Hey Charlie can you please hand me my phone?" Booth called out to Charlie. Charlie brought Booth his phone. Booth flipped it open and sent a text.

"What do you think you're doing Agent Booth?"

"We are having a discussion and unless you want about 20 other people in on this discussion I am pushing the morning meeting back a half hour," Booth said calmly. Brennan's phone beeped and Charlie walked over to the counter and brought it back to her.

"Thanks Charlie."

**Booth: I've texted Cullen he will be here in 5 minutes. He's in the hotel across the street.**

"You two have no respect for authority reading and sending texts while I'm speaking to you," Hacker growled. Charlie's phone beeped. Brennan looked up at him and started laughing.

"You are wrong Assistant Deputy Director Hacker. I have respect for authority. I just have no respect for yours," she said with a smirk.

"No respect, none. I think I'll be writing you up for insubordination," Hacker stated pointing a Booth. A knock sounded at the door and Booth got up to go answer it.

"Hey if I'm being written up for something I might as well make it so," he said with a shrug. As he stood up Brennan leaned forward her robe split up to her thigh. Hacker's eyes slid from her thigh to her ankle. Booth whistled to get his attention.

"Eyes to the front Hacker," he warned Hacker in a seething tone. Turning around he went to answer the door as Brennan pulled the robe closed around her legs. Speaking quietly with whomever it was Booth was in the entryway for a few moments.

Leaning down and forward to catch Hackers eye Brennan stated, "Whatever it was that made me think that I liked you has long since gone from my mind. Do not refer to me by first name. Do not try to bully me into something. I am not FBI and I am an empiricist of the first order. I can compartmentalize my feelings so that you may not play with them. If you ever threaten my partnership with Booth again, I will dissolve the contract between the FBI and myself. I will also tell you that your contract with the Jeffersonian only guarantees you the right to use the lab but not whom in the lab you get to use. If you separate us from Booth you will be working with undergraduate students."

"Do NOT threaten me Temperance Brennan."

"Dr. Temperance Brennan," Hodgins corrected. Hacker looked up to find the Jeffersonian team standing in a half circle behind the couch staring him down. Another knock at the door and Charlie slipped from the room to answer it. Walking back towards the living room, he gestured for Cullen to follow him quietly.

"I don't care if you are a doctor or not. You do not have the authority to do what you want with an agent in my department."

Brennan stood up and snarled in his face, "What I do behind closed doors with an agent is none of your business."  
>Booth sat on the couch enjoying Hacker getting his ass tore up by his Bones.<p>

"You know Bones he may very well get our partnership dissolved if you keep snarling at him," Booth advised.

She looked over at Booth not even noticing the Deputy Director standing behind him.

"He is making me very angry. I will not take this from him. If he keeps threatening our partnership then I will dissolve the contract and do repeat performances of page 187 with you as much as I want. I might just talk you into doing it at your desk and there is not a thing he can say about either," she growled.

She turned to glare at Hacker at the choked sound he made. His eyes bulging he choked and gasped while Booth grinned and winked at the squints. His mouth dropped open and he felt the blush rise to his cheeks when he saw Cullen. Cullen raised one eyebrow and laughed in silent laughter at Booth blushing.

Cam turned to look at Cullen. "I can guarantee that we will finish out the contract with the FBI which ends at the end of the fiscal year in four months. And until such time we will use graduate students and send the processed evidence to your own forensics team to determine results."

"I have already been told that Dr. Saroyan and it does not frighten me," snarled Hacker now thoroughly enraged at being threatened by a bunch of scientists.

"Shut up Hacker you are making an ass of yourself and the FBI at the same time," Cullen said quietly. Hacker jerked up to see Deputy Director Cullen standing there.

"Sir I was just trying to explain to Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth that their relationship is inappropriate and they started attacking me," Hacker explained.

"You were told last night to stay away from them. I've known about them, as has the Director of the FBI. We have decided as long as it does not affect their investigations then we are leaving them alone. Should any other agents be recognized by the DNI for their phenomenal solve rate then they too might date whomever they please. Your jealousy of not being picked by Dr. Brennan has overcome your work ethic. That is not acceptable. Every one of the agents picked to work with them here in Dallas say that they have been totally professional," Cullen said with quiet authority.

"But sir I.."

"Booth, Dr. Brennan all of your case files will come through me. Which is going to be a lot more work for me because of your solve rate but I do NOT want this kind of incidence to arise again. Dr. Saroyan I do hope that you will have the Jeffersonian re-sign the contract as it has been very beneficial for both parties. Also, please let Dr. Bray know his case files while he is working with Agent James will be under my authority as well. Andrew your association with the Jeffersonian is strictly on a non-professional level. In other words, you will only visit the Museum proper and not go near the Medico-legal lab or I will suspend you. Do we understand each other?"

Andrew shook his head and stalked past everyone to the door slamming it as he left. Brennan stood up and went upstairs without saying a word to anyone. Booth watched her go but thought she might need some time. Booth and Cam were thanking Cullen and apologizing to him for interrupting his breakfast. Booth asked him to join them and he agreed. After a few minutes, the morning meeting agents began arriving. When Brennan didn't come down stairs for a few minutes Booth told Charlie what to order them for breakfast.

Jogging up the steps calling out, "Hey Bones what is taking so long."

He opened the door and it was dark. "Bones?" He saw movement on the edge of the bed. Walking up to her, he squatted down to see her face. Her eyes were glassy and she was shaking. Standing up he crawled onto the bed and sat behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her back against his chest and sat there. They sat there for a few minutes.

Down stairs, Charlie looked up. "What is taking them so long?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I have no clue about the contract with the Jeffersonian so I made it up. I'm pretty sure though since it's the government it wouldn't be that easy to break. I try to keep things as real as possible but it is after all a story so somethings just can't be real =). Oh and did anyone see it? I love sticking in DB others maybe I should find some on ED. Whose line is it anyway =P<strong>


	10. We have Bodies

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, Fox does. No copy right infringement intended.

* * *

><p><em>Down stairs, Charlie looked up. "What is taking them so long?"<em>

* * *

><p>Angela looked over at him and rolled her eyes at his stupidity.<p>

"Bren just yelled at her boyfriend's boss. She offered to end something that is one of the most important things to her for something that IS the most important thing to her. She used to be completely empirical and sometimes has problems dealing when emotions start flying around. Booth is helping her deal so sit down have a donut and another cup of coffee. They will be down when they are good and ready," she explained.

Cullen looked up in surprise at the woman's frank assessment of the situation.

"You guys really are like a family, aren't you? I laughed when after working with you for two years Booth described you as such. But I see for myself that this is a fact. I have never in my entire career seen an entire forensic team back an agent like that and without blinking or thinking twice," Cullen said taking a bite of his donut.

The agents spread all around the room looked on in curiosity at the Deputy Directors take on the situation. Cullen looked around at the agents sitting around. He told them in a serious tone. "You should watch this team closely learn from them and how they interact. This conference is about building better crime solving teams. This team is the best; if you're lucky, your teams will come close to this from what you learn here. Now if you will excuse me, my wife and I have a flight to catch back to D.C."

Nodding to the agents, he left. A few moments later Booth and Brennan came down.  
>When they reached the table Perotta looked at them and asked with a laugh, "What the hell did you do Booth that had the Deputy Director in your hotel room at 8 am?"<p>

"I did nothing, Hacker is what happened that brought Cullen here," Booth said shortly.

She nodded immediately knowing. The other agents looked at her looking for an answer. Angela saw them looking at her.

"So that Agent Perotta won't get in trouble for bad mouthing her boss I will say what needs to be said. Hacker is a self righteous asshole who decided to threaten to break up our team for personal vengeance since Bren went out on one date with him and decided not to do so again."

"That about covers it thank you Angela. Anyway back to the meeting," Brennan said.

"By tomorrow we will have a summary of important facts ready for you to read about the Los Zetas investigations from across the state. Today I am doing a forensic analysis of the bullets with the forensic teams. I expect your teams to be there. I will also have a report of the evidence for you tomorrow morning," Brennan, told them. Booth shrugged and laughed at the agents wishful glances.

"I let her do as much of the paperwork as possible. I don't expect you to try the same with your squints at first you have to establish with them that you are going to pull your weight," Booth said with a smile.  
>Brennan rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm.<p>

"We'll leave it at that for now," Booth said. The agents shuffled out of the room. Angela walked over to Brennan and hugged her.

She spoke in a low tone to her, "Sweetie I am so proud of you. I know that was hard. If you need me you know how to reach me okay."

"Thanks Ange." Brennan replied as she hugged her back.

Turning to the rest of them, she smiled. "Thank you for having my back," she said softly.

"Dr. Brennan we have your back just as you would have ours," Cam told her.

"Now let's go bore some squints and agents," Booth said clapping his hands.

Laughing they all went downstairs. Booth, Brennan, Cam, Sweets climbed into the Sequoia. Hodgins and Angela got in their car. Heading to the conference center they all discussed what their lectures were going to be on that day. All of the lectures were relevant to the case but pertinent to learning as well. Booth was thinking that he really wished it could just get solved taking shots at his team did not make him happy. They arrived and went to their lectures.

"Now as you should already know this is the bullet striation. These are the castings we took yesterday," Brennan flashed up on the screen an image of the casting that she had taken. "Now each gun as you know has its own particular striation it leaves on the bullet when it leaves the barrel. These are as personalized as.."

"Finger prints," a voiced called out from the lecture hall.

Glancing back towards the door Brennan's eyes narrowed. "Michael what do you want? This conference is for FBI agents and forensic technicians and you are neither," her voice cold and flat, her face set in stone.

"Now there is the Temperance I know," he needled.

"Go to Hell Michael and leave or I will have you escorted out," she said in a low tone. The technicians snickered at him.

"Assistant Deputy Director Hacker invited me to guest lecture with you," he said with a smile. Brennan let out a deep sigh.

"Fine Michael whatever. Everyone this Dr. Michael Stires he was my forensics professor at North Western. As Michael said, they are as individual as fingerprints. Now using this image you cross reference the FBI database, using your cross referencing program on the server." Using her computer, she showed on the overhead how to cross-reference the striation images.

"This particular gun was stolen from the Houston evidence storage facility in December of 2009 that investigation is still open. So now you have the weapo-" She sighed as the door opened and glared at it. Booth held his hands up in defensive gesture.

"Bones we have bodies, lots of bodies. We'll need all the techs, Hodgins and Cam for this one," he said solemnly. Her eyes clouded over and she nodded.

Looking at the techs, she said. "Get your forensic bags and go to the crime scene with your agent. Booth make sure there are enough overalls on those trucks please. Michael stay here or go to lunch whatever but you are not allowed to go with us." She packed up her computer, put it in her bag and swung the bag up on her shoulder.

Michael went to follow her, she stopped abruptly and he ran into the back of her. Turning around she glared at him and he shrugged.

Walking up to Booth, she said "You get Cam, I'll get Hodgins and swing by and pick up Angela's camera."

Booth nodded and they split up. Meeting back in the lobby five minutes later, they went to the Sequoia. On the way to the scene, Booth asked. "What is he doing here?"

"Hacker apparently asked him to co-lecture with me. You know I wouldn't have invited him and if I was even thinking about it I would have talked to you first," she said in the cool calm tone that told him she was upset. Booth growled about Michael being there.

"I understand completely. I do not want him here either and I am the one he will be working with."

"Who are we talking about?" Cam asked and Hodgins looked on in interest.

"Dr. Michael Stires," Hodgins winced when she said his name. Cam was about to ask and Hodgins shook his head no. She took the hint and left it at that. Arriving at the scene they saw the forensic van was already there and the technicians having arrived before them. Cam, Hodgins and Brennan got out of the SUV, went to the forensic van, pulled out overalls, and slid into them.

Hodgins and Cam began pulling on their overalls as well. The techs had been instructed not to touch anything until they got there.

Brennan walked around from behind the van and hollered, "All technicians grab a set of overalls from the van and put them on. The technicians with camera's come over here now! Everyone else stays put and DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING. I do not want contaminated evidence."

The techs with cameras put on their overalls and gravitated her way while the other techs were putting on their overalls.

"Split into thirds," they did as she asked, "this group go with Dr. Hodgins, that group go with Dr. Saroyan and this group here comes with me. We are going to review proper picturing techniques."

They headed in the opposite direction from the other two groups. While walking she saw Michael trying to intermingle with the agents. Turning around she told the techs to wait. Walking towards Booth who was fielding questions to reporters while waiting for her to start, she put her fingers in the corner of her mouth and whistled. Booth jerked around and she gestured him towards her.

She noticed the reporter to whom he was speaking was one Hannah Burley. She raised her eyebrow at him and when he got close, she narrowed her eyes.

"What did you need Bones?"

"To start with I need you to not flirt with Hannah Burley. She wants you," she mumbled irritably. He leaned forward making it looked like they were talking.

"Yeah but you have me so what she wants doesn't matter," he told her in a serious tone and she grinned.

"Look over my left shoulder. And please do something, I don't like flinchers," she said in a low tone. He looked confused at the statement but shrugged. Looking up he saw to whom she was referring, he walked over to the group of agents and grabbed Michael's arm.

"Michael Stires you are under arrest for crossing a federal police line without authorization. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

"Yes but I am the best forensic anthropologist in the country I can help you," he said belligerently.

"Actually Stires the best is over there teaching techs to take better photos of a crime scene. She's the leading forensic anthropologist in the world and she works at the best forensics lab in the world. You work at a University Lab. Now someone haul his ass down town," Booth yelled and pushed him away. Booth went back to the reporters.

Thirty minutes later the photos were done and everyone was in overalls and headed back into the warehouse. Booth followed her in and hovered just a little behind her as she went through the bodies with Cam discussing the obvious markings. She, Cam and Hodgins showed the techs what needed to be gathered, and where to gather. The agents were hovering just behind their techs mimicking Booth's actions.

Once the evidence was gathered, she called out to the technicians. They grouped around her, Cam and Hodgins. Booth was explaining how he worked the scenes for her while she was either not there yet or when she was done with the body.

"Okay techs here is what is going to happen. Your lower level technicians are to transport the bodies wearing gloves and they are to be careful while doing so. We will break for dinner. We will meet back at the lab in an hour and a half. It will be a long night. So drink your coffee and be back in an hour and a half. Booth the agents need to be at the lab with their techs. Hodgins can you please collect all those cameras?"

"Yes ma'am," Booth said in a teasing tone.

"No problem Dr. B," Hodgins told her.

"That's doctor to you Agent Booth," She teased.

"That's Special Agent in Charge to you Dr. Brennan," he shot back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the choppiness of the chapter. It's a necessary scene and cutting it any other way would have made the rest of the story read wierd.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Love 'em! Keep them coming.**


	11. Los Zetas

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, Fox does. No copy right infringement intended.

**Sorry AryaTindomiel not this time no Sully. However, we do have a very lovely protective Booth in this chapter =).**  
><strong>Mendenbar thanks for the superglue info I'll write that down with my various other misc. info!<strong>  
><strong>Thank you everyone for the reviews you guys are awesome!<strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone split up for dinner agreeing that they would meet in an hour and a half at the labs.<p>

Heading back to the Sequoia Brennan stripped at the back, threw the overalls in the back, and climbed in the passenger seat. Everyone else stripped and climbed in and Booth leaned over and kissed her then grinned. He then drove out onto the road and back to the hotel.

"What was that all about Booth?" Cam asked.

"Bones let me arrest her ex-boyfriend. In fact she pointed him out so I would," he laughed out while grinning from ear to ear.

Brennan rolled her eyes. "He was breaking the law with the possibility of contaminating a scene," she stated.

"I don't care I just got to arrest him," Booth said and Hodgins and Cam burst into laughter at his antics.

They arrived at the hotel and as they; all strode into the lobby they were met with an angry Michael Stires. They tried to walk by but he placed himself in front of Brennan.  
>"I can't believe you had me arrested," he snarled in anger.<p>

"What evidence do you have that I had you arrested?"

"You spoke with Booth right before he arrested me," he pointed out.

"Yes I did. Is it unusual for partners to speak at crime scenes? Exactly. Now please move we only have an hour to eat dinner and get to the lab. You may have gotten into the conference but you are unable to get any information on the current federal investigation."

She tried to push pass him but he put his hand out and grabbed her arm. She stopped and Booth was right behind her. He skidded to a stop before he knocked her over. Looking at Michaels hand and then up to his face Booth calmly stated. "Let go of her arm, Dr. Stires."

"What do you think you are her boyfriend? You're just her work partner and she is not working. Come on Tempe I have a room upstairs we can talk about this," Stires offered.

"Actually Dr. Stires I am in fact both so I suggest you take your hands off of her and leave. Before I have you arrested for assaulting a federal contractor, which will definitely be more than a five hundred dollar fine. Of course, I may just take the boyfriend route and beat the crap out of you. Those are your two options pick one," Booth glared at him.

Michael glared at Booth and said. "I can do whatever I want. I can go where ever I want..you can go to hell."

Booth looked at him with a suddenly bored expression, "Been there done that."

Michael looked at Brennan who glared at him. Michael tried to grab at Brennan. Booth stepped forward and punched Michael in the face. Michael fell backwards into the floor. Stepping over him the group entered the elevator and went to the room.

An hour later, they entered the lab. There were three bodies in each room and there were five rooms. The last five bodies were in the morgue they were told by a low-level technician.

"You take half Dr. Saroyan and I'll take the other half. Would you like Odds or Evens?" Brennan asked nodded and the groups split in half and followed a doctor.

"Odds," Cam called out as she entered another room. The agents followed their techs. The rooms were reasonably sized so everyone could fit in without elbowing each other. Pulling on her lab coat she looked over to a tech sitting by the door.

"Are you from this laboratory?" The young man nodded.

"I need preliminary sheets, evidence trays, forceps, gloves, to know if your boiling tank is already prepared and if x-rays have been taken?"

The young technician ran around gathering the items and gave them to her. He quickly left the room to find out about the tank. He returned to let her know it was not ready and the x-rays had in fact been taken. She rolled her eyes and told him to set it up.

"For the sake of saving time I am sending the X-rays to the Jeffersonian for development. Dr. Bray will digitally send me copies so they can be reviewed and the film will be mailed back here tomorrow. She walked over to her computer and opened the conference scene.

"Hey Hey Wendell!" Booth called out.

"Hey Booth I tivoed the game and sent it to Dr. Brennan's computer."

"Thanks man!"

"Booth will you stop using my computer for hockey games," Brennan fussed frowning at him. The agents were laughing when they saw a kid flash across the background in the hallway.

"Wendell turn up the volume," Brennan instructed. Wendell adjusted something in front of him and stepped back.

"Parker Booth!" Parker's head appeared in the door and he ran up to the screen.

"Hey Bones, what are you doing on the computer, where is dad?"

"Parker stop running in the lab. Where is Max?"

"Yes Bones, he is setting up a speriment."

"Experiment and you should go help him," she instructed.

"Okay but it is boring," he said giving her the Booth pout. She gave him a you'd better do it look.

"Listen to Bones bub," Booth instructed from the back of the room.

"DAD!" Everyone flinched as the shout echoed around the room.

"Where are you? I can't see you." Brennan turned the computer around. Booth and Parker had a quick conversation about running in the lab. After they finished Wendell came back on the screen and they proceeded through what needed to be done. Leaving the connection open, she took the techs through the paper work and examination. After the first one, she split the techs up into two teams and had them do their own examinations and paper work.

They removed evidence under her careful scrutiny. Booth talked to the agents about looking at evidence like bullets to see if they could identify by sight. How it was important to talk to the techs while respecting their space. After the techs were finished, she had them stack their observations and moved around the body doing examinations herself and removing and labeling particulates, they missed.

They watched in interest as Booth quizzed her about her findings and her replies. How she continued examining while they spoke. How she never looked up at him while speaking to him and how this did not affect him. After the first three bodies were finished, they gave them a number on their table and moved them back to the cooler to wait for defleshing. They went through the same thing with the last three.

By the time, they were finished the agents and techs were interacting as they discussed the evidence. Booth watched as she moved around and through people being careful to protect the evidence and still teach them to see it. By the time the bodies were finished it was 12am. Everyone packed up and left. Telling them that tomorrow would be spent at the lab again. They drove back to the hotel in complete silence.

Reaching the hotel, they all trooped up to the room.  
>"We still have to put together the information for the Zetas summaries," Brennan sighed out and Cam nodded.<p>

Booth looked at Cam and Hodgins as though they were nuts.  
>"We still have work to do Booth. I'll go get Sweets," Cam said.<p>

She left and came back in a few minutes dragging a disgruntled Sweets. They sat down at the table. Brennan took notes using short had and they were done in less than an hour. After everyone left Charlie went up to his room and Booth kissed the top of Brennan's head.

"Don't stay up to late Bones." She nodded and started typing. She finished the summary in another three hours set the computer to print and fell asleep waiting for the copies to print. Booth came down in the morning and found her head on her keyboard and the printer printing the last sheet. He kissed her on the temple and when she didn't wake up, he sighed.

Sitting her up gently he scooped her up and carried her to their room. She mumbled about the lab and Booth ignored it. He stripped her down and put a tee shirt on her. Leaving the room, he went back down to the kitchen and made coffee. A few minutes later Charlie came down. They sat together drinking coffee and collating the summaries.

At eight o'clock, the team had arrived and received their summaries.

"Okay guys let's keep it down to a dull roar. Bones is sleeping," Booth advised the agents.

"Well then tell her to get up," laughed out Boleman.

"She stayed up last night to make these summaries and hadn't been asleep long when I woke up," Booth countered.

"How do you know how long she was asleep if you were asleep?" Simpson asked.

"She didn't have ASTNHUIPNG' on her face yet," Booth said with a small smile.

The agents looked confused and Angela rolled her eyes and explained, "She stayed at the lab last night with you guys, came back here took the summaries, typed them then printed them. Which means Booth found her asleep on her keyboard. If she had been asleep long then those letters would have been imprinted on her face."

The agents nodded in understanding.

"Okay so let's do a run through so everyone is on the same page. Los Zetas is a Mexican drug cartel that deals in the illegal manufacturing and selling of illegal drugs. They also traffic in human sales. They work in cells each individual of the other so that no one group can rat out another. Their preferred weapons are AR-15, AK-47's, and MP5's. They are highly organized and trained. They were founded by, the Mexican version of special ops. We recently arrested the local Los Halcones Bolivar Fuentes. His sons seemed to have picked up their activity in the last forty-eight hours, as the Zetas do not use women for anything other than los leopardos. Which are prostitutes that gather information? Their main trade is heroin and women. The last bit of intelligence we got on them is that they were ordered to engage in full tactical response should we attempt to intervene," Booth did a brief summary.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So now we have a brief idea about Los Zetas. Which by the way all the information I got about them was off the internet (hopefully I won't get into any trouble for knowing this stuff lol). I really just wanted someone to hit Michael Stires so tada Booth to the rescue. Yeah we've had the x-ray discussion but I needed a reason to connect to the Jeffersonian, so we're just going to roll with it. I have in fact woke up with the ASTNHUIPNG on my face when I was in college lol. And just in case you missed it there is a Buffy line in here ;-) can you spot it?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It makes me feel special lol!**


	12. Wow Bones you messed up

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, Fox does. No copy right infringement intended.

**Props to mendenbar and nertooold54 for finding the line! What can I say mendenbar I like to sprinkle DB's lines in my stories. There were actually quite a few in Lock Down in the Lab I was surprised no one mentioned them.**

**I'd really like to thank all of you who review it makes me want to keep posting. **

* * *

><p><em>Booth did a brief summary<em>

* * *

><p>"Hodgins you get to teach the tech's about particulates. Agents you need to stay with your techs and I will be in the lab in case they need anything I can help with. So let's go. Angela let Sweets know when you have those photos done. Maybe he can help with them and pull any techs you might need," Booth finished off with a smile. Everyone began filing from the room after he had finished.<p>

Putting Brennan's laptop in her bag, he carried it with him to the SUV. They made their way to the lab after arriving he set up the connection to the Jeffersonian as he had seen her do so many times. The screen opened and showed Wendell sleeping in front of the computer.

"Rise and shine sleepy head," Booth said and Wendell shot up straight.

"You take after your professor way to much there Wendell. You finish what she wanted done?"

Wendell rubbed his eyes and flipped Booth the bird.

"No respect, see my squints give me no respect. I take it you finished the x-rays then?"

Wendell got up and walked off. The agents were laughing at them. Booth turned around and looked at the agents.

"When was the last time you worked over night and woke up in your office? These guys do it all the time. How many of you techs have done the same? They work hard and let me tease them so I put up with it," Booth told them in a laughing tone.

"Because of what Wendell did last night we will be able to move forward with evidence. He developed and scanned x-rays. I've seen him do an entire set of x-rays in four hours now multiply that by twenty. You do the math," Booth explained then Wendell sat down with a cup of coffee.

"I'm sending them to her computer now. The x-rays should all be there by," he looked at his watch "no later than 10." Booth nodded.

"You're going home right?" Wendell shrugged.

"I'll probably go catch a nap on Dr. Brennan's couch then work on the remains we brought in last night."

"Hey Sarge are you coming back to DC at any point in the near future?" James appeared over Wendell's shoulder.

"We still have awhile yet and I was put in charge of a case out here so hopefully we'll have it done in two weeks," Booth replied.

James nodded and said, "Hurry up, Hacker is getting on my last nerve."

"Your case files are to go through Cullen. If Hacker causes any more problems, you go to Cullen. Got it?"

"Got it," James said then stepped out of the screen and Wendell looked over Booth's shoulder.

"Bones I'm taking you back to the hotel you have not slept enough and your teaching Wendell bad habits," he teased her over his shoulder.

"Good morning to you too Booth. How did you see me over here? Good job Wendell I see they are coming my way. You should go home and get some sleep," she instructed.

"Bones I would see you if I was blind," Booth stated in an undertone.

"We have a case Dr. Brennan. I was going to take a nap for a few hours on your couch," Wendell told her.

"Fine there is a throw in cabinet next to my display case. Have Clark do the preliminary," she told him with a nod.

"Okay Dr. Brennan," Wendell agreed.

"Does your team dig all in each other's lives like that all the time?" Raburn asked curiously.

"I don't know what that means," she said.

"Yes, we do. They almost need babysitters; they won't sleep or eat unless you tell them too. It's hard with them because they are driven to perfection and completion. She doesn't expect it but they follow her lead. The first case we worked together as partners she left the airport went to the scene did her examination at the scene, went back to the lab pieced the skull together and THEN went home and got probably three hours of sleep before I woke her up. That was a fun phone call. She answered the phone with, what!" The agents laughed.

"That is incorrect. You had me held by Homeland Security and I was questioned for two hours before you got there. Then you kidnapped me until we settled on an agreement of how this was going to work. Then I went to the crime scene, did scene examination, went back to the lab and reconstructed her skull. I went home and Peter tried to pay a booty call. That was why I answered the phone with what," she corrected.

"What do you mean reconstructed the skull?" Juarez asked.

Perotta said excitedly. "She can take a skull busted into a hundred million pieces and glue them back together into a human skull for identification. It's unlike anything you've ever seen."

"Cleo Eller's skull was only 129 pieces," Brennan corrected and Perotta laughed. Booth grinned at the agents.

"There's a reason I told you she was the best," Booth said proudly.

"Anyone who is a doctorate in Forensic Anthropology should be able to do it. It may take them longer than me but they can do it," she absently told him.

Looking at her watch, she realized that the x-rays would soon be done transferring. Pulling up a stool, she nudged Booth to the side and he slid over. She pulled up the first set of x-rays. She glanced over them looking for anything that might help them. She enhanced the x-ray and felt the agents crowd around her to see what she was looking at. She scanned the bones adjusting the angle of the x-ray several times.

Standing up she slipped on her lab coat she left there yesterday and snapped on a pair of gloves. Leaving the room, she stuck her head in the doors until she found one with bones laid out. She walked along the tables until she found the corresponding bones to the x-ray. Glancing down at the table, she sighed in frustration.

"Who put these bones on this table?" Looking around no one answered. Booth sidled up closer and groaned.

"Even I could have done better," he stated rubbing his hand down his face. Grumbling under her breath, she stalked to the room where they were boiling the bones. The agents followed her in and groaned in disgust at the sight before them. She walked up to the glass and sighed. Snapping off her gloves, she retreated to the door of the room they were in.

"I'm going back to the hotel and when I get back you better have those people have the bones laid out right," stalking off she headed to the entrance. She stopped when she heard Booth call out to her.

"Bones wait a minute hang on. Hey what's going on," he stepped in front of her.

"That is unacceptable," she gestured toward the door "Parker could have done a better job."

Booth sighed and looked at her. "So why don't we make them feel dumb. You used to be good at that," he grinned at her and she narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Bones you didn't realize you were doing it but you could make an intelligent person feel dumb and I think we should do that here. Hang on." He picked up his phone; she listened as he arranged to have Parker at the lab that afternoon. When he flipped, the phone closed.

"We're in luck the school has half day for parent teacher meetings so Rebecca can drop him off at the lab. We'll show them sloppy work is unacceptable," Booth grinned. Brennan thought about it and nodded then went back into the lab and sat at her computer.

Picking up her phone she called Clark and let him know what was going on. Clark agreed and told her Wendell was sleeping but when Parker got there, he would wake him up. Booth ushered the agents away from Brennan and back into the lab with Hodgins and the techs. Booth brought her coffee but otherwise everyone left her alone. A few hours later she heard a beep from her computer.

She saw the conference link blink and she pulled it up. "Parker is here are you ready for him?"

"Not yet Wendell let me set it up when I connect again I will be," she replied. Wendell nodded and she moved the computer to the room with the bones, she placed it on a rolling table and put the computer down.

She walked across the hall and asked that everyone including the lower level lab technicians join her in the other lab. She walked back to the lab and pushed the tables around so the one she had examined that morning was in the middle.

"Everyone get in a circle around the table so you can see the computer," she instructed. When she was satisfied, she opened the conference link.

Parker's face appeared in the screen. "Hi Bones."

"Hi Parker I'd like you to meet the people we are working with here in Dallas okay?"

"Sure Bones."

"Everyone this is Parker. Parker this is our conference team," she introduced them.

"Hi everyone." Parker said enthusiastically.

"Parker inform everyone how old you are."

"I'm 11 but I'll be 12 soon."

"Okay Parker, can you help me?"

"You need my help Bones? You're really smart what would need my help for?" Booth sighed then chuckled.

"Parker just help Bones okay bub?"

"Okay dad."

Brennan turned the camera on her computer to show him the skeleton.

"Wow who put that together a kindergartner?" Brennan tried not to laugh and choked instead.

"Can you tell me what is wrong with this skeleton?"

"Sure all of it or just some of it?" Parker asked her with a grin.

"As much as you can Parker," Brennan told him with an indulgent grin.

"Well, there is only one shoulder bone or scapula. I know you would rather me tell you the science names. There isn't a humerus on one of the arms but there is a tibia bone there instead. Is this person short or what oh wait there is no fibula on either leg. His spine is all funky wait."

They watched as his tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth and they saw his finger moving. "There are four extra vertebrae or spine bones. Isn't there suppose to be a coccyx too Bones?"

"Yes Parker there is," she said in affirmation.

"Man the ribs are all messed up. There are some bones missing. And why is the manubrium upside down? Bones you messed up on that one really bad," Parker pointed out and the agents snickered.

"I did not do this Parker but thank you for your help. When we get back I owe you a sundae okay?"

"Cool! I need to help her more often dad. She always says sundaes are bad for me." Booth laughed.

"Now behave for Wendell and don't get in the way okay?"

"Mr. James and I have been making fun of Wendell. He's tired and silly," Parker, told him. Booth laughed again.

"Max is coming we're going to do another experiment. I have to go. Bye dad, Bye Bones!"

The connection was abruptly cut. Brennan closed the computer took a second to compose herself and settled a stern glare on the forensic team standing there. The technicians faces were varying shades of red.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the filler chapter but I so had to squeeze Parker in and I thought this was a cute way of doing it as well as teaching the techs that they should have higher standards!<strong>

**Where o where is this going? Review to find out...**


	13. Big Dog

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, fox does. I don't own the name Big Dog or Mastiff (but they're awesome bikes, free adverstising)

**1956JohnDeere50 yeah it was not one of my better chapters. My transitions did need some work and I realized after I posted bleh.**  
><strong>Mendenbar it's more about they won't than they can't. It's a crack at people who only half-ass their work they annoy me =).<br>Nertooold54 *tapping nose* exactly! I like fluffies everyonce in awhile they are fun. **

**Thank you everyone for your reviews they make my day. I hope everyone has a very Happy Easter! Now for a non-fluffy chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Brennan closed the computer took a second to compose herself and settled a stern glare on the forensic team standing there. The technicians faces were varying shades of red.<em>

* * *

><p>"Does anyone else see a problem with this situation? How are you to gather evidence if the bones are not in the proper order and worse yet some of these bones do not even belong with this set of remains? Now I want these skeletons put in correct anatomical order with the proper bones on the proper body. You have slowed down the investigation because you took the short cut and put any bone anywhere. When I come back, in the morning they will be right or very close."<p>

Turning around quickly she picked up her computer and took it back to the other room. Sitting down she let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed her forehead. She jumped out of her skin when Booth touched her shoulder.

"Hey we'll only be here for another two hours. Since you left them such a big project I thought we would leave early." She nodded and looked at him.

"I don't understand how they can care so little. These people they deserve justice and the technicians just don't care. Any student who took biology could have done better," she scowled. He rubbed his hand down her back. She shook her head.

"I'm going into the room where they're still defleshing the bones. They're putting two sets in at a time. Maybe I can be of some use there."

She stood up and he followed her out into the hall. She strode down the hall and entered the room. She checked the bones and saw that they were ready for removal. She pulled up a bin and began removing the bones one by one from the vat.

She then moved the bones onto the table laying them out to dry. She pushed the tables into the dehydrator to speed up the drying process. She looked in the morgue for the next body. However, there was no more that was the last one. She sat down and began to catalog what little evidence that had thus far been gathered.

After an hour, she went back to the dehydrator and pulled out the tables. She walked over to the table and gently laid the bones out anatomically. Picking up the skull, she turned it gently in her hands. Setting it down she moved to the next bone. Picking each of the bones in her hands she gently turned them looking and studying each one in turn.

She heard a noise behind her and turned to look. There were maybe ten people clustered around the door watching set the bone down, walked to her bag, and pulled out a sheet of paper. Walking back to the room she began to take notes. When Booth pushed through the crowd, she looked up.

"Come on Bones it's time to go."

She nodded at him and looked at the cart she reached forward to mix them up so the techs had to put them together properly but paused. She looked at them, shook her head, and walked away. Booth led her out of the lab with his hand on the small of her back. When everyone reached the Sequoia, they loaded up and headed back to the hotel. Arriving they went to their respective rooms.

Brennan still frustrated put on her shorts, tank top and sneakers she grabbed her iPod and headed to the treadmill. She put in her ear bud, climbed on the treadmill, and began to run. Booth flopped down and opened her computer to watch the game Wendell had sent him. Charlie came down and sat next to Booth to watch the game.

"How long is she going to run for?"

"To be honest I don't know. But usually when she's upset she paces and that she can do for hours," Booth told him with a frown.

Two hours later the game was over and she was still running.

"Dang she could do the Quantico physical no problem," Charlie muttered.

Booth laughed at his comment and went to stand next to her. She saw him out of the corner of her eye. She pulled the ear bud out, glanced at him, and continued running.

"How long are you going to run for?"

"Until I'm tired enough to not to be angry," she puffed out.

"Babe you will be running for a very long time then," he told her.

She gave him a small smile. She glanced at her watch and considered it for a moment.

"Another hour and don't call me babe," she told him.

"If you're not in bed in two I'm coming down to get you," he told her with a nod.

She laughed and waved him away. He turned around and went upstairs. He stripped to his boxers and fell into bed. Forty-five minutes later, he felt her crawl into bed with him. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around her and went back to sleep.

The alarm went off the next morning and Brennan groaned in misery. Booth kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her and with a laugh rolled over twice and out of the bed with her in his arms. She squealed then smacked his arm.

"Booth you are going to hurt your back doing that," she fussed at him. He squeezed her tight and kissed her slowly and thoroughly. Then he ran his fingers down her ribs and she started squirming and laughing.

"Stop Booth," she gasped in laughter. He grinned and tickled her again. She pouted at him then kissed him again. Separating from her, he got up and helped her off the floor. He went and showered and dressed then headed downstairs to make coffee.

Fifteen minutes later Brennan walked down the stairs and snagged a cup of coffee. Sitting at the table, she sipped her coffee, pursing her lips she sat for a few moments. Booth answered the door and let the server in the door. Leaving the cart the server left with a smile. Booth set her bowls in front of her and set his food in front of him.

"I can see you thinking. What is going on in that genius brain of yours?" She gave him a sad smile.

"Just trying to figure out how to teach these people that what they do is important." She shrugged and ate her breakfast. The meeting was getting ready to start when Raburn approached Angela. Angela raised her eyebrow and looked at him.

"Antileu Pacchia the Bounty Hunter in Hawaii." Angela sputtered and choked on her donut.

"Strike two buddy not even close," Booth told him with a chuckle.

"Dude not even close, you need to get off the government sites. From what you have shown so far, you will be arrested for hacking government servers. My profession depends on my computer skills and you think I would hide that information through the back door," Angela told him after catching her breath.

Raburn looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

Brennan leaned over whispered to her. "Did you hide it through the back door?"

"No sweetie I didn't hide it at all. The only place my father's name is connected to mine is on my birth certificate which does not have the name Angela on it," Angela said with a smirk.

Brennan laughed and Booth looked over at them. Angela just shrugged and laughed more. Brennan heard her computer beep and she pulled up the conference screen and James appeared.

"James what can I do for you?"

"I received an email and got a tip about Los Zetas for you. They are trying to push in on a bar called Broken Spoke. A buddy of mine still lives in the Dallas area and he thought I might be interested since he saw about the shooting. This bar is part of the .."

"I know the gathering place of the bandidos," Brennan finished.

"You know about Biker gangs?"

"Yes I wrote a paper on them as an adult sub culture for an anthropology class," she told him.

James grinned at her and closed the connection. She turned back to the meeting and they were all staring at her.

"Anthropologically speaking it is a fascinating sub culture and not all gangs are about drugs and criminal activity. I did the Rolling Thunder Ride and went to Sturgis," she said casually.

Booth and the agent's mouths fell open.

"Holy shit that is hot," Sweets said in appreciation.

Booth glared at Sweets.

"Borrowed or owned." O'Brien asked. She raised her eyebrow.

"I own my motorcycle of course. It has been in storage for awhile now."

"You think Bones? I didn't even know you owned a bike," Booth sputtered. She grinned at him, ran her finger down his chin, and whispered.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," she smirked.

"You mean you left that beauty in storage. Did you at least winterize before you did it," Angela said with a gasp.

"Yeah your dad helped me do it," she told her with a wink. O'Brien snorted and smirked at her.

"She probably has one of those little Sportsters made by Harley," he said with an eyeroll.

She snorted and turned her computer around. Taping several keys she muttered for a few minutes, tapped some more and smiled. Flipping her computer around they saw a screen covered with the picture of a bike. The bike was low slung; the tank had a pearlized anatomically correct skull on the tank that faded into blue color change flames to black across the tank and down the rest of the bike.

"It has 117 cubic inch fuel injected engine, 6" back bone stretch, 6 speed Baker RSD transmission, BDM balance drive, 42 degree total rake, stretch one piece tank, curved dual down tubes, hidden smooth ride shocks and a super fat 300 rear tire. Plus the custom paint job," Brennan said with pride. O'Brien whistled low and said.

"Is that Big Dog Mastiff?"

"Yes it is," she said. Booth sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"And no Booth Jared will NEVER touch my bike," she said in a definitive tone.

"I thought you didn't like anything absolute," he teased her.

"This is one thing I can absolutely say," she countered. Booth laughed and looked around.

"Okay enough picturing Bones in leather. Let's get back to it. So we have a war between the Mexican Mafia and Los Zetas, as well as they are starting one with the Bandidos. This is getting ugly quick. Bones is going to be in the lab today and we are going to check out the Broken Spoke," he told the agents.

Brennan burst into laughter, she laughed so hard she had tears rolling down her face. They looked at her as if she lost her mind.

Choking off her laugh, she gasped out, "If you think your getting anywhere near a Bandido then you're mistaken. They are, as you should know they are an outlaw gang. And if you walk into that bar as agents you will start a gun fight."

"Are we going to have to send in undercover agents then?"

"Absolutely not," Sweets said.

"I had to profile while in school and they are not anything you want to get mixed up in. Once you become a member you will always be a member. The way in is death and the way out is death. Forget it, if you even try it I WILL call the Director and have this case pulled," he threatened.

"The twelve year old grew some armpit hair. Impressive Sweets," Booth chuckled. Brennan scrunched up her face.

"What are you thinking Bones?" She was silent a few more moments, standing up she grabbed Angela's hand and drug her to the other room.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know it takes a long time to dry bones after they have been de-fleshed but for story purposes it had to be shorter so I made it so ;-)<br>I'm still wishing I could have a Big Dog Mastiff they're an awesome bike. Google them! No offense meant to Harley fanatics, I like them as well it's unfortunate stero type (women riding sportsters) that I hate. **

**What could Brennan possibly thinking and what in the world does Angela have to do with it?  
>Reviews are loved, appreciated and hoped for so please do review.<strong>


	14. Total Coverage

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, or anything else mention that could possibly be copy righted.

**You guys are so awesome thank you for the reviews!**  
><strong>Forevernight101: Thanks, just so you know I don't start posting my stories until they are complete so you don't get left hanging. Nothing irritates me more than to get left hanging so I don't do it to others.<strong>  
><strong>Aprilbaby95: Thanks glad your enjoying the story.<strong>  
><strong>Mendenbar: Hmmm DB on a bike *drool* and good inuendo ;-).<br>1956JohnDeere50: I thought it would fit her controling personality ;-)**  
><strong>Cremant: Glad your liking it, and meybe meybe not keep reading to find out!<strong>

* * *

><p>Booth sat down and heard them talking animatedly, and saw them waving their hands as they spoke. They came back and sat on either side of Booth.<p>

"We have an idea," Angela told him

"You may not like this, but you can observe the bar without becoming part of the Bandidos," Brennan told him. Booth looked up in interest.

"You can be travelers just passing through stopping to get a drink. As long as you don't act like cops or look like cops you can just order some drinks and look around," Angela continued.

"You want to go into a biker bar with one of the most notorious biker gangs in North America? No not happening," Booth argued.

"Come on Booth we can take other people if it would make you feel better," Brennan wheedled.

"Explain," Booth said with a sigh.

"Well we can have my bike brought here. You and I on that then have a few more people go with us. Go in and observe, no interaction," she stated.

"Who would you take?" Angela looked at Booth.

"Two options, you can take some of my dad's friends or you can take some of Brennan's friends from the Rolling Thunder riders," Angela told him. Booth sat back and thought for a minute.

"Make the call," he said slowly. She nodded and went to the other room and made the necessary phone calls.

"I'll let my dad know. You know he'll want to go," Angela told him. Brennan nodded she set her phone down and walked to the kitchenette to get more coffee. Her phone rang on the table. Booth picked up and answered her phone, holding it out to her he said,

"Craig?" She took the phone and said.

"Hey Craig, I need a favor. It might be fun for you." She quickly explained the situation. Then she said.

"Okay yeah mine is winterized and needs to be gotten out of storage. Yeah the key is in my apartment. I'll take care of that. Yeah that's fine Jeanie can drive my bike. Okay we will see you in four hours or so. I'll email you the hotel we are at." She hung up her phone looked at Booth.

"They'll be here in four hours," she said confidently.

"Four hours seriously?" She nodded.

"I'm having them and their bikes flown in," she told him and they heard O'Brien whistle. Booth looked at the agents and said.

"We are doing recon today and I'm going to have everything in place for tomorrow. The squints are going to do their lab thing." At lunch, the agents were back at the conference center where lunch was being provided for the agents. He set the pictures in front of Brennan and sat down next to her. They were discussing the ride when Michael sat down in front of Brennan.

"Booth it is only because of your need to keep you alpha-male stature that I am letting you drive," she told him.

"How are you planning on staying on? There is no back on that thing," he pointed out.

"They are called sissy bars, not a back and I know how to ride bitch," she sassed him and Booth laughed.

"You don't understand modern metaphors but you know what riding bitch is and what a sissy bar is?"

"I spent a year traveling with that particular sub culture. You learn things," she told him with a laugh. Michael opened his mouth to ask and Brennan turned to him.

"It is a federal investigation. This is none of your affair," she said coldly. Turning back to Booth, she asked him about where they would be putting spotters in a near whisper. He handed her the pictures and began pointing to several places. She looked them over, picked up the wax pencil, and marked another few spots.

"Tempe we really need to talk. We never talked about what happened in that court room," Michael said gently. Brennan felt a hand on her thigh it squeezed gently. She took a breath and glared at Michael.

"There is nothing to say. We had an intense sexual relationship and we had a scientific debate, that is it," she said in a clinical tone.

"Tempe we meant more than that and you know it. I know how you feel about love and monogamy. We can work through that. By the way I see your team here where is Dr. Addy?"

"That was over two years ago, you know nothing about who I am today," she snarled her face going pale at the mention of Zach's name.

"People do not change that much Tempe," he argued.

"People do change every day. I have evolved and I do not want to be your friend, your colleague or your anything else. I am asking politely for you to leave. I know what is going on Hacker is trying to break Booth and me up and I do not like the way he is doing it," she said indignantly. Booth's eyes narrowed in anger at the last comment.

"Are you serious? You're with him he's an idiot. I would have thought you would go after Dr. Addy of course the fact that he was a cannibal," Michael smirked out. The people at the table gasped and got to their feet. Brennan growled and stood up leaning over the table into his face while clenching her teeth in anger.

"Leave Michael. I will deal with Hacker, just leave you have worn out your welcome. You destroyed any type of relationship we may have had. Disavowing my evidence I can accept that is what you were suppose to do. You garbaged me personally that was completely unacceptable. I do my job and I do it well. Actually, I do the definition of my job better than you do. The reason you did not get the job of Jeffersonian was because I was better. It just shows how little you know about me if you thought you could mention Zach and not hurt me," she said angrily tears in her eyes.

"Trashed Bones, he trashed you." Booth corrected. Michaels face went white.

"Do yourself a favor and leave now," Cam growled everyone's eyes shooting wide at her anger.

"You Dr. Stires have been asked to leave. Do so or I will call security to have them escort you out," Booth told him with a jaw clenched.

Michael crossed his arms in defiance; Booth stood up and strode over to him. Snatching him up by the back of his shirt, he hauled the struggling Dr. Stires to the entrance of the convention center. They had gained a large audience, one of the agents opened the door and Booth unceremoniously threw him bodily out the door.

He walked back to the lunch area and sat down. Brennan leaned her head on Booth's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They sat there together the pain of Zach's name reaching deep into each of them. All of a sudden, there was a low rumble approaching the conference hall. Brennan shot up and moved swiftly toward the door. Everyone there followed her wondering about the sound.

Brennan practically ran and Booth jogged to keep up with her. Eight motorcycles had pulled up in front of the conference center. One stopped and a young man got off and pulled of his helmet. Brennan broke out into a run; he swung her up in a hug.

"Craig!"

"Tempe!" He squeezed her tight. Booth stood back until she was ready to introduce him. O'Brien approached the bikes. He walked up to Brennan's bike and Jeanie put her foot down.

"Please step away from the bike buddy. Tempe will kick your ass if you touch her bike," Jeanie said politely as possible. O'Brien just laughed until he realized the woman was serious. Booth walked up and walked around the bike whistling. Jeanie smiled at him, giving him a wink she said.

"Like what you see big boy?"

"Yep it's a very nice bike," he said with his Booth charm smile. He stood up and walked off.

"Did you bring everything Craig?"

"Are you sure you wanted that top Tempe? It seems well small for you. You're more of a total coverage for protection," he asked in curiosity."I told you it's under cover," she laughed at him.

"Bones how small?" She grinned over her shoulder at Booth. Putting on her Roxie accent, she strolled over to Booth. Stroking her finger around his ear, she said,

"Awww come awn Tony I wanna wear it. Does it matter how small?" Booth groaned and began naming the states backwards out loud. She burst into laughter and turned back around. She told them that she had made reservations for them at the same hotel and to go check in and she'd meet up with them at dinner.

Angela burst into laughter at Booth and Brennan; she knew the Tony and Roxie story. As the bikers left, Brennan and Booth went back to the lab. She walked into the room and glanced over the remains laid out. Moving up and down she moved a few bones but was mostly pleased.

"So we got the Swiss cheese people put back together again?" One of the technicians asked.

"I do not like those terms for remains, nor do I like soaker or crispy critter they are not appropriate."

"They are dead what do they care." Booth looked at Brennan she stared at him for a minute and he gave her an it's up to you shrug. She looked at the technician and then began to speak.

"I am going to cross my two of my degrees to explain this. We all share in the death of every human being. Very literally, we share D.N.A as a human with every other human. When I look at a bone it is not an artifact or just a piece of evidence it is a part of a person. That person got here the same way that you and I did. You should never take a life for granted no matter who it is or how they died."

"Once again Nobel worthy Bones," Booth teased her. She glared at him and he gave her a grin. She led the technicians through the steps of identifying the remains and looking at the skeleton for other factors that could help. They were looking at the remains when they heard.

"KING OF THE LAB BABY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Keep the reviews coming they make me feel special!<strong>


	15. They Came and Left in a Crate

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. I need coffee.

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews! I hope this is up to your expectations. **

* * *

><p><em>"KING OF THE LAB BABY!"<em>

* * *

><p>"What do you have Hodgins?" Booth asked.<p>

Hodgins strolled in and looked around at the techs and agents.

"I am the king of the lab and you are all my serfs," he said with a smirk.

The agents laughed and the techs looked mutinous.

"I found Cyperus Laevigatus spores in the particulates."

"And that means what?"

"That these people were recently in the Central Mexican region," Hodgins told him.

Booth nodded and pulled out a pen and his notebook jotting it down.

"Thanks Hodgins."

Hodgins grinned and strolled out with his hands in his pockets.

"Can you call Angela and I will put on tissue markers." Brennan asked Booth.

She looked around and the technicians who had been looking tired suddenly looked interested. She set a table in the middle with one to her right. She lined the skulls up on the table. Getting a box of tissue markers, she sat down. While she waited for them to get situation on stools, she called Wendell.

"Wendell I need twenty crates sent to Dallas please. Send the crates next day."

"Sure thing Dr. Brennan I will do that right now."

She hung up the phone. Walking to her bag, she told the technicians.

"I need to concentrate so I will not be speaking. You can video or whatever you want but I will not answer any questions."

She pulled her iPod out of her bag and sat back down. Setting the iPod on the table, she put in the ear buds and began to work. A few minutes later Angela walked in with her sketchpad. Sitting on a stool on the other side of Brennan she waited while she put the markers on the first skull. Pulling a table behind her Angela took the skull when Brennan was done with it. Booth whispered to the agents and they looked on in interest.

Ten minutes later when they were starting to shift restlessly Angela turned her sketchpad towards them and showed them the drawing. Setting the skull on top of the picture, she began to start the next one. An hour later, they were finished with the skulls and most of the agents had wandered off with their technicians. Booth sat and watched as Angela and Brennan gave the remains a face to go with the boxes to be identified in Mexico.

Brennan sorted the bones onto tables and placed the pictures with remains. A technician stood behind her and watched.

"That is sad and a little bit creepy to have the faces staring at you while you're working."

"We use them to remind us that we aren't just looking for evidence but justice for these victims," Angela explained. The technician nodded in understanding.

"I think that my lab should start doing that. You have a dedication and passion for your job that is unlike anything I have seen."

Brennan gave the technician a look and replied, "I have been in a place of looking for answers and having none. I give them the answers they are waiting for. It may not be the answer they want but it still is an answer." The technician nodded and walked off. As she was finishing up placing the skulls with the remains, Booth knocked on the door.

"What can you tell me Bones?" Agents and technicians started squeezing into the room.

"We saw the dead body what else can she tell us that we need to know?" Booth lifted his finger and Brennan began speaking.

"Female, Coronal suture indicates 18-25 which we already knew. She has never given birth. Molested with some foreign object that left scarring on the pelvic bone. Suffered from long-term malnutrition both growing up and to the present. Which would confirm Hodgins information of location of Central Mexico? She was forced into a squatting or folded position for an extended period. And there are markings on the first molar on the left side that shows there was something tied there."

Booth thought for a moment, "So they were drug mules brought in from Mexico by Los Zetas?"

"That would be the logical conclusion to draw," she agreed.

Booth turned to the agents, "Listening to your forensic team is important because now we know that they are using women to bring drugs into the country and are torturing them either before or during transport. Now we have to figure out how they are coming into the country." Brennan pulled out a measuring tape and began measuring.

She took several moments, looked at the markings, looked up at Booth, and whispered, "The victims were put in foot locker trunks, or something of a similar shape and size."

Booth winced but nodded he looked down the hall and waved someone forward.

"Cullen had these flown in today instead of mailing them," Booth said gently.

Technicians started walking in carrying the cases from the Jeffersonian. She nodded and showed them where to set them. She picked up a piece of paper and walked to the first set of remains. She wrote the age, weight, height, sex, hair color and eye color on the sheet. Placing each bone carefully in the crate, she placed the picture and the sheet on top of the bones. Taking a small card, she put the sex and age on the card and slid it on the front of the case.

One by one, she placed the remains in the cases and closed them.

"We should keep them here until the case is finished in case we need to re-examine the remains." Booth nodded and looked at his watch.

"Come on let's go back to the hotel."

B&B

Arriving at the hotel Brennan called down to her friends rooms and invited them up to the room. A minute later a knock sounded. She let her friends in and hugged them as they came in.

"Okay guys let me introduce you to my partner." They whistled and cat called at Booth.

"This is my partner Special Agent Booth. Booth this is Craig and Jeanie Whitt, Darin and Janice Kholer, Jesse and Carol Addison, Trey and Meghan Reynolds, Josh Malloy, Chris Woodall, Alec Gale."

He shook their hands as they were introduced.

"So you've ridden with Bones?"

"Bones?"

"His nickname for me," Brennan told him and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah we rode from Connecticut to Washington D.C together for Rolling Thunder. She rode with us every year up until a few years ago. Then for some reason she stopped coming. She always stopped by to see us when we got to D.C though," Craig told him.

"Come in, you guys hungry?" They nodded and she picked up the phone and ordered them all dinner. They were sitting around eating when Alec pointed to the bag he brought in.

" Your stuff is over there we brought everything you asked. That place you work at is weird, smelled really weird as well."

She laughed and said, "I told you I worked with the FBI. Wendell does as well, he and James are working on a case."

"I didn't think kids should be running around there but there was one," Alec pointed out.

Brennan laughed out, "It would seem Wendell is babysitting Parker again," Brennan told Booth with a smile.

"Bones wait you let him in your house? You wouldn't let me in for like a year and it was two before I got a key," Booth said with a raised brow.

"I had the landlord let him in Booth," she sighed out at his outrage. Booth glared at Alec but nodded.

"Tempe has some trust issues but I would say we are friends right?"

"I mean there's nothing like going down a highway at sixty miles an hour with a beautiful, smart woman pressed up against your back," Alec teased. Booth scowled at Alec who started snickering.

"Jealous or protective Booth?" Alec asked him.

"Both and if I don't like you I will shoot you and you won't see it coming," Booth promised. Alec laughed at Booth.

"What do you think you're a sniper or something?" Alec paused at the dead silence that greeted his question.

"Oh shit you are aren't you," Alec swallowed.

"Army Ranger," Booth said quietly.

"Well nice to meet you Ranger. I'm a Squid, and they are Airhead, Jarhead, Flyboy, Bubblehead, Dog face, and Twidget respectively." Alec said pointing to them one by one starting with himself.

Booth nodded feeling a little better about them going with them. Booth was briefing them on what was going on and what they were doing. The guys started high fiving each other.

"There's going to be one more person going with us. You don't ask how we know him and don't make a big deal out of it. I know a couple of you will know who he is. Okay?" Brennan said taking a bite of her sandwich.

They nodded in agreement when the door to the room opened and Charlie walked in with Angela and Hodgins following behind him. Chris eyed Angela looked at Brennan and then looked again.

"Is that Angela?" Brennan nodded and Booth introduced everyone. They moved into the living room and sat down.

"We buried Rowan last year," Craig said thickly. The silence stretched across the living room.

"I know. I sent him home in a crate," Brennan whispered her eyes glazed in pain. Booth pulled her close and squeezed her in a hug.

"Why didn't you say anything Bones?" She just shrugged and shook her head.

"We didn't see you at the funeral," Chris prodded.

She shook her head and said, "I was there."

"The lily, you left the Easter lily. I should have known," Alec said thoughtfully. She nodded and tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"So when is this thing going down? Tonight?" Craig asked changing the subject.

"No tomorrow night," Booth said. They nodded and Josh tossed her a jar of dragon balm. She nodded her thanks.

"So mind telling me why you were pressed up against Alec here for over 400 miles?" Booth casually asked.

"I didn't have a bike my first two rides so I rode bitch with Alec," she said with a smile. Angela laughed at her slang and she shot her a look.

"G-man the other rider wants to talk to you." She raised her eyebrows at Booth who grinned. Hodgins looked at Booth and shook his head.

"You need to be scared very scared," he said in a very serious tone.

Booth just grinned again.

"He has nothing to worry about you guys know that," Booth protested.

"But you have to convince him of that," Angela told him with a smile.

"No matter what you think Bones your heart is open enough to collect a lot of people who care about you," Booth said smiling at her.

"Thank you for bringing up that particularly painful statement Booth."

Booth kissed her temple and the guys glared at him. She waved her hands and stood up. Picking up her bag, she carried it upstairs Angela followed her wanting to see the shirt they had been talking about.

Minutes later, they heard a high-pitched scream. Booth sighed and rubbed his head.

Hodgins laughed at Booth and told the others, "My wife only makes that sound when she's really excited about something. My guess that shirt you guys brought Dr. B."

The group looked at Booth and burst into laughter. Janice looked at Booth and grinned.

"I would suggest looser jeans," she teased him.

Booth groaned and flopped back on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>OH I did reseearch and found out that non comercial flights can reach a destination faster. So yes the boxes made it to Dallas that quickly =P<strong>

**What oh what could Brennan be going to wear that would make Angela squeal and Booth groan?**  
><strong>Review to find out!<strong>


	16. He took his sunglasses off Ange!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or pretty much anything else. Anything that looks familiar isn't mine!

**Thank you guys the reviews were awesome!**

* * *

><p><em>Janice looked at Booth and grinned.<br>__"I would suggest looser jeans," she teased him.  
><em>_Booth groaned and flopped back on the couch._

* * *

><p>"She is going to be the death of me I swear. BONES can you at least let me know what I'm going to be dealing with," he called up the stairs.<p>

"No!" Brennan called down.

The next thing he know a small scrap of leather came flying off the balcony near the door of their bedroom.

"You're welcome G-man," Angela called down her voice full of laughter.

Booth picked the piece of leather from his lap. Holding it up he swallowed hard and Hodgins whistled.

"This I'm going to have to see," Hodgins chuckled.

Booth was holding up a pentagonal shaped piece of leather that had strings on it. Charlie gulped and pulled at his neckline.

"Bad enough I had to see her underwear but now I have to imagine her in that. I wish that I had that case that got you guys together," Charlie muttered.

Booth snorted at him and glared.

Hodgins glared at Charlie and snarled, "You saw Dr. B's underwear? What the hell Booth?"

"It was an accident when she was in the hospital. Conference call reached for a pen in my pocket and came out with her underwear instead," he said apologetically.

Hodgins snorted at Booth. "Dude I do not want to know any more okay."

Angela and Brennan came down the stairs as the bikers were leaving.

"I need to go do some stuff," Booth whispered in Brennan's ear. He leaned over, kissed Brennan on the forehead, and left the hotel room.

"Where is he going?" Angela asked.

"One of several places but I would think somewhere to let off some physical stress," Brennan theorized.

Angela looked at her, she and Hodgins left quietly. Brennan walked to her computer did a quick search. Finding what she needed she headed out.

B&B

Twenty minutes later, she sat on glass side bench and watched him skate. She sat near a group of people who were watching as well. She watched him skate with an intensity that showed he was thinking as hard as he was skating.

She heard a comment behind her, "Ooh look at that one he is intense. I'd like to tap that intensity." She heard a female laugh behind her.

"Girl you couldn't handle that. No way he is hot and wouldn't look at you twice."

Brennan watched as the ice cleared off. She saw Booth go over to a group of guys. She groaned when she saw the helmet, practice jersey and a hockey stick come out. The girls started cheering at Booth as he took the ice. Brennan sat and watched as he played. Thirty minutes into the game, she watched as someone slammed into him and he slid across the ice. When his head and shoulders slammed into the edge of the ring, she was on her feet and moving as the team gathered around him. They drug him off the ice and into the stands.

"Back up. BACK UP!" She yelled at them as she pushed her way through the crowd.

"Booth!" He looked up and blinked his eyes.

"Bones?"

"Yes Booth," she said quietly. She pulled out her keys and shone a pen light in his eyes.

"Bones get that light out of my eyes."

She gently pulled the helmet off. The girls from behind her in the stands crowded in around them.

"Is he okay?"

"Do you need us to call an ambulance?" She looked up at the girls then down at Booth.

She leaned down and in a singsong voice said, "They like you they really like you."

He gave her his goofy grin and she laughed. She gently rolled his head to the side.

"That is going to be a painful contusion tomorrow. Come on let's get you back to the hotel room," she said softly. He sat up and held his head.

"Sorry guys looks like you will have to find another enforcer. You guys scrambled my brains."

The players laughed and slapped him on the back. He peeled off the jersey, gloves and handed them the items.

"Was fun guys," Booth called out. Brennan helped him stand. One of the girls came up to him and tried to snuggle up to him as if she was helping. He looked at her in confusion.

"I can help you get to your hotel. No need to bother the weirdo over here," cooed at him.

Booth looked at the girl and growled. "For one thing she's not weird she's smart and beautiful. Second, she is my partner and my girlfriend. Let's go Bones."

They headed out to the Sequoia; she loaded him up and got in the driver's seat. She held out her hand and he grunted as he dug in his pocket for the keys. She took them and drove them to the hotel. When they got upstairs, she pushed him toward the stairs. As they were headed towards the bedroom, Charlie came out of his room.

"Oh damn you been playing hockey again Booth?" Booth nodded and kept moving. Brennan followed behind him. He stopped and sat on the edge of the bed. She pulled off his shirt and shoes.

"I can undress myself," Booth grunted. He stood up and stripped wincing in pain as he bent over.

"Did you hurt your back?" He nodded and walked into the bathroom.

She heard Charlie laugh and call out, "You're getting to old for that old man."

Brennan laughed under her breath, went down to the kitchenette, and got an ice pack. When she got back to the room Booth was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Come on stand up," she ordered. Booth stood up and she pulled him forward, turning him around she adjusted his back. Pushing him gently down on the bed and handed him an ice pack.

Two hours later, she crawled into bed with Booth. She gasped when the ice pack hit her side. Snatching it up, she tossed it on the night table.

B&B

At eight the next morning everyone was sitting around the table. The squints were huddled together in pain from the cheap shot Stires had taken mentioning Zach. Raburn approached them.

"Henry O'Donnel from Las Vegas." She glared at him for his interruption.

"Not an appropriate time dude. And no third strike you are out. Now please move to your side of the table." The team linked their hands and squeezed passing the pain down the line as if it would disappear when it reached the end.

"Is it me or are the squints acting weird? They look like they are at a funeral or something," O'Brien asked the other agents.

"The squints can hear you and we are not acting weird," Cam shot out in anger.

"They are consoling each other from a shared grief," Sweets explained. Brennan stood up and stalked off.

"The squints have feelings too," Booth told O'Brien. He got up and followed Brennan out of the room. They returned a few minutes later. The agent leaned back and looked at them. They sat as they were for a few more moments. Nodding to each other, they started listening to the conversation.

"I want vehicles here, here, here and here. I will call your cell and leave the connection open for one minute when they head out. Los Zetas have technology for tracing radio and cell phone communication. I want the spotters in this and these vehicles to follow the Zetas and a five-minute wait between each spotter until you all are following. I want to know where they go, when they get there slow down and make sure they go in. Are we clear? You are not to interact with the people going in with us after we leave this hotel room. There should be complete radio silence," Booth told them.

The agents nodded and sat down with Booth who was discussing how to locate how these women came into the country.

Brennan stood up and quietly left returning to the lab to examine the bodies again. She spent most of the day going over all of the remains finding consistently that the women were treated in the same manner. Hodgins walked in and told her.

"We have found trace amounts of hydrocarbons, antioxidants, n-octane and isooctane on their clothing." Brennan nodded and thanked him. Picking up her phone, she hit one and waited for Booth to answer.

"Booth"

"They had traces hydrocarbons, antioxidants, n-octane and isooctane on their clothing."

"And that would be what?"

"Aviation fuel."

"So they came in by plane."

"That would be a logical conclusion," she agreed.

"Okay thanks." He ended the call and she hung up her phone. A minute later, her phone buzzed and she picked it up.

**Booth: You know how hot squint talk is? **

**Bones: I know you hate it when I do that. **

**Booth: Not anymore haven't hated it for a while. **

**Bones: Okay. I will see you after I finish here.**

**Booth: Okay. I love you. **

She closed her phone and went back to examining the remains and filling out the paper work.

She was finished by four pm and she drove Hodgins back to the hotel with her. That evening the riders and agents were all gathered waiting for Brennan and Booth to come down. There was a knock on the door and Angela went over to open it. She let her father in and closed the door.

"Dude your riding with us?" Josh fish mouthed and the rest of them chuckled at him. Angela's father nodded and said nothing.

"Sweet," Craig said.

They went back to talking. Billy pointed at Booth, Booth knew he had to approach. Hodgins groaned and Craig swallowed hard. Booth walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"Now son, I know that you care about Bren. But over the last few years I have come to care about her as well. Angie's best friend is like family. I also know that she does not deal with emotions as well as the normal person," he pulled his sunglasses off " if you hurt her. Mutual or not I will not forswear my vengence. You will not be as easy as Hodgins however I am very creative. Do we understand each other?"

"Oh shit Ange he took his glasses off," Hodgins whispered in a horrified tone.

Booth swallowed, he knew exactly what Max was capable of and that did not worry him as much as this did.

"Yes, sir. I have no intentions of hurting her," Booth told him honestly.

"Intentions or not you make sure it doesn't happen," Billy said as he slipped his glasses on his face.

Booth did an about face and raced up the stairs to get dressed.

Thirty minutes later everyone turned to the stairs to look.

"You are not wearing that!" They heard Booth holler as they saw a pair of leather-clad legs come into view.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrightie everyone I finally finished my new one Murder in Maluku. So now begins the re-read and editing. I started that one before I started this series and just had to finish it. So it will be the next thing I'll be posting while working on this series. If I manage to finish Dancer on a string before Murder in Maluku is finished then well I guess I'll be posting two stories at one time instead of writing two stories at one time!<strong>

**Review Please, it makes my day!**


	17. Sinking the Eight Ball

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, I don't own LoveGame, that's all Lady GaGa

**Thank you ALL for your awesome reviews! I hope my description of her outfit does justice to what you had in mind.  
>I posted the first chapter of Murder in Maluku last night (it's in the M section. Don't worry for every smut chapter there will be an exact copy smutless.).<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>You are not wearing that!" They heard Booth holler as they saw a pair of leather-clad legs come into view.<em>

* * *

><p>"Yes I am. Make sure you wear your jacket," said calmly and then Brennan appeared in the doorway. She was dressed from head to foot in what appeared to be leather. She was wearing doc martens, a pair of leather looking pants that look like they had been painted on, a shirt that tied at the neck and draped down across her breast and then tied again. Due to the pentaganal nature of the shirt the sides barely covered her chest.<p>

Angela took one look and sang out.

_"Hold me and love me _  
><em>Just want touch you for a minute <em>  
><em>Baby three seconds is enough for my heart to quit"<em>

Brennan stopped, grinned and sang out as she danced across the living area and around the dining area.

_"Let's have some fun, _  
><em>this beat is sick<em>  
><em>I wanna take a ride on your disco stick <em>  
><em>Don't think too much just bust that kick <em>  
><em>I wanna take a ride on your disco stick."<em>

Booth sucked in a deep breath and glared at Angela who just smirked back. Angela eyed Booth and nodded. He was dressed in black jeans, a black tee shirt and a black leather duster.

"What? We like to go to the club on girl's night out and she likes Lady Gaga. I have no idea where she learned the dance from the video. That's all her," Angela giggled out.

"YouTube," Brennan told her with a smug smile.

There was hooting, hollering, cat calling and phones came out of pockets. Pictures and video were being taken as Brennan glared at them. As he walked towards the dining room, the duster billowed out behind him. Angela waved her hand in front of her face fanning it.

"He looks like some type of avenging angel or dark angel, something. Agent studly that is soooo HAWT," Angela gasped out.

"Uh huh," Perotta and Harding drooled.

Booth stepped in behind Brennan and glared, the phones disappeared quickly. She walked by the table and heard a choking noise. Glancing over she saw Jared's face on the screen behind him was Max glaring very hard at the screen. She smiled, waved, and walked off.

"TEMEPERANCE JOY BRENNAN get your butt back here!" Max bellowed from the computer. She heard Jared groan and laugh at the same time.

"You would have a middle name like Joy and I would hear it when you're wearing what your wearing and doing something like what you just did," he gasped out.

Everyone was listening avidly to this conversation.

"Yes dad?"

"What are you wearing?"

"We're going undercover to a biker bar. I needed to dress appropriately," she said stoically. From the background, they heard Angela's father say in a low tone that she would fit in just fine.

"Who are you going with?"

"Booth and some friends."

"Booth you better protect her with your life," Max growled. Rolling his eyes Booth responded.

"Max when have I not?"

Max nodded and Jared's face appeared with a grin he said,  
>"I kissed her first, nah nah."<p>

Booth's eyes bugged out and half the room turned to look at her.

"Actually you didn't Jared," Brennan corrected.

"Me and you when I get home little brother," Booth said in a dark tone.

Jared just grinned at him and wiggled his eyebrows. She was sticking a piece of gum in her mouth. Looking up she just shrugged.

"Oh by the way Tempe. Wendell put this on the screen over the platform so everything I just saw the entire lab saw," Jared smirked out.

Brennan rolled her eyes walked over to the computer and leaned over. Booth sidled up next to her on one side and Angela on the other so that it would not be seen if she fell out of her top.

"Dr. Bray!"

"Yes Dr. Brennan?"

"Why would you put this on the projector?"

"I saw the outfit and wanted to see if you would really wear that," Wendell said.

She rolled her eyes, "Did you put it anywhere else?"

"Every computer screen in the lab and I might have recorded the dance," Wendell laughed. Booth leaned over the screen.

"And it had better disappear. If I see ONE picture in the locker room I will knock all your teeth out," Booth growled. Wendell nodded and closed the connection. Brennan had forgotten her jacket and gone back upstairs for it. While she was doing that Booth sent the Agents off to take up their positions before it got dark. Brennan came back down pulling on her jacket. Booth walked up behind her snaking a hand under her jacket he put a sig in the holster at her back.

"You don't use that unless I can't. Understand," Booth, lectured her.

"Yes yes I know I'm a bad shot." She glared at him and Trey started laughing he knew better.

Chris asked her, "You still practicing?"

"Hai"

"Good."

"By the way you call me Roxie and he's Tony okay?"

They nodded in agreement then laughed when she chewed her gum obnoxiously and said,  
>"Ya ready to go Tony?"<p>

"Yeah yeah let's go." He smacked her ass and she leaned into his ear.

"Still over the top." He laughed and walked to the door grabbing her helmet. They left Angela, Hodgins and Charlie standing there with their mouths hanging open.

Angela burst into laughter, "Come on I'll explain it to you."

They reached the garage and Brennan pulled the keys out from her pocket. She held them over Booth's hand. She stared at him; he nodded and took the keys. Getting on he started the bike and she slid on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She pressed up against his back; he mentally groaned and counted the whole way there. They cruised down the road to just outside of down town.

They approached the bar and slowed down. Getting off the bikes, they made their way inside. Booth led them to a back corner and sat in a large round booth. Booth pushed the women on the inside with Brennan right next to him. Angela's dad moved silently and toke up a seat on the outside. Saying nothing but he had a presence that made him felt. A woman shuffled over and asked about drinks.

They ordered and sat down to watch. They discussed other rides and various things. Booth listened with half an ear until they saw a band of bikers come in. They went to another booth on the other side of the room and sat down. Brennan leaned over and for all intense purposes looked like she was nibbling on Booth's ear.

"Those are Bandidos over there."

She nodded towards a table and he gave a slow nod. Scanning the room, he sipped his beer.

"Come on guys I want to play some pool," Brennan led them over to the pool tables, Angela's dad ghosting behind them. Booth saw where this was going. They could see the whole bar while moving around the table.

"We playing for cash Roxie?" Trey asked. She shook her head no.

"We'll play for something more fun," She smirked and Booth started to sweat.

"I think the winner gets to kiss whomever they choose." Booth growled in her ear. She giggled and walked over to rack the balls. Leaning over she gave Booth a view of her shirt from the side, which just barely covered her breasts and smirked at him. She stood up and Booth picked up a cue. Alec grabbed another one and looked at Booth.

"I'll be nice and let you break," Alec said smirking. Booth gave him a slow lazy predatory smile, picked up the chalk and chalked his cue. Leaning over the table, he hit the cue ball perfectly sinking the three and five balls. The balls were spread over the table and he smirked back at Alec. Alec laughed and took his shot and sunk one ball. They heard Angela's dad laugh behind them. He was just standing there holding a beer.

He hadn't said anything all night. He shook his head, glanced at Booth, and cocked his eye. Booth shook his head and leaned over to take his shot when he saw movement from the corner of his eye. He nodded to Brennan who walked around the table and made a show of eyeing his butt, which she did, but she also looked at what he saw. Booth took his shot and sunk two more balls. He stood up and leaned against another table.

Brennan walked up and clung to his arm. Leaning over she whispered in his ear that those were definitely people of Mexican descent. Brennan walked over to Jeanie and grabbed her hand. She started pulling her towards the bathroom. Jeanie caught on and followed her to the bathroom.

"What is with chicks going to the bathroom in groups? It's weird," Darin stated and Janice glared at him.

"Bones is getting a look at our friends over there. They just came in," Booth stated calmly.

Brennan and Jeanie walked by the group that had just walked in. She spun around and walked backwards talking to Jeanie about her new supposedly new shirt. Scanning the group, she saw one of the young men reach to take his beer. There was a calligraphy style z on the inside of his forearm.

They got into the bathroom and Jeanie asked,  
>"What the hell was that all about?"<p>

"I was trying to observe the guys at that table while appearing to be dumb," Brennan stated. Jeanie laughed and nodded.

"Well you did a good job. So now what?"

"We wait a few minutes and go back to the pool table."

They headed back to the table arriving just in time to see Booth sink the eight ball. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered to him,  
>"Los Zetas."<p>

He grinned at her and kissed her long and hard. The group stared at them as if they had grown two heads. Angela's father just squinted at them.

"They have to come up for air at some time right?" Alec asked.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I know this chapter is a little shorter than normal but hey I had to cut it off there. It was to funny.<strong>

**Please Review! They make my day.**


	18. Dragon Balm

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or Dragon Balm. Although I do like both.

**Mendenbar yep kinda like those shirt that Cordie and Faith wore. Yes I shove all kinds of DB references in there (wow that really doesn't sound good does it?) What can I say Angel was hot of course so was Angelus. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys and yes I see you lurkers over there too. Thanks for reading, reviewing and lurking!**

* * *

><p><em>"They have to come up for air at some time right?" Alec asked.<em>

* * *

><p>"He will, she free dives. She can hold her breath for five minutes," Meghan responded with a giggle.<p>

When they broke he was gasping and she was grinning. They racked up the balls and Booth handed her a cue. She looked at him and frowned.

"Aww Tony ya know I don' know how to play," she whined.

He laughed and told them, "You guys play and I'll teach her to shoot."

They nodded and went to play a game. She leaned over and he leaned over top of her showing her how to hold the cue and took her through the basic motions. He watched her shoot for a few minutes laughing when her tongue peeked out of the corner of her mouth when she was concentrating. He was leaned against the table listening to the conversation going on at the Los Zetas table. He was racking another set when he heard her say.

"Aww Tony my sista is texting me. Lemme take care of this okay baby?" She snapped her gum as she set her phone to record, and handed it to him.

"Tell me if she sends anything back mmkay."

He nodded and looked at the phone. Seeing it was on record he leaned against the table again pretending to watch her and held the phone down his side, face out. Half way through her shooting the Zetas stood up and made their way to the table next to them, which the bandidos were sitting at. He heard them arguing and continued recording hoping she had enough space for all this on her phone.

The Zetas suddenly stood up. Booth handed her the phone.

"Come on Roxie we've already been here to long we need to pay for our drinks and leave if we want to make San Jose in the next three days." She stood up and walked over to the other table.

"Let's pay up and roll guys," she called out. They nodded and while they were paying their bill, the Zetas left the bar. Booth flipped open the phone and pressed the number to call Fannin. Leaving the phone resting on the counter he paid their bill. Flipping it closed they left the bar. Brennan slid on behind Booth put on her helmet and wrapped her hands around his waist. Snuggling up to him, they rode back to the hotel.

They went back to the room and Brennan went upstairs to put on a shirt. She grabbed the first one she laid her hands on. Pulling the gun out of her back, she tossed it on the bed. She walked down stairs she was buttoning up the shirt. The group on the couch grinned at her.

"What?" She asked in confusion at their laughter.

"You look good in Booth's shirt," Angela laughed out.

Brennan looked down and shrugged her shoulders.

"It was the first one I picked up. Ange we got some audio do you think you can clean it up?"

"Yeah just email it to me. Okay guys time to go home." Her dad nodded and Hodgins followed her out of the room. Brennan walked over to her computer, hooked up her phone, and downloaded the recording. She emailed it to Angela letting her know that some of it was in Spanish and not to worry about translating that she would take care of it. Brennan stood up and told them.

"I have to take these pants off. I will be back out when I am finished." She took off to the bedroom. Pulling out her pajama pants and a tank top, she went back down stairs. The guys were discussing some sport so she sat on the couch. She stood up and walked into the dining room where her computer was and sat down. She began typing and an hour had passed before she realized it.

"What is she doing Booth?" Charlie asked Booth looking over towards Brennan.

"What does it look like she's doing?"

"Typing something." Booth glanced over his shoulder at her.

"What are you writing Bones?"

"My dissertation for forensic dactyloscopy," she said absently. Booth snorted and rolled his eyes.

"What the heck is that?" Charlie asked.

"The forensic study of finger prints," came her reply, which sounded like it was answered absentmindedly.

"Did she just say she is trying to get a PHD in finger prints?"

"That's what it sounds like," Booth said taking a swig of beer. Brennan typed for another hour following the questions and the guys sat on the couch watching TV. When she felt drained enough she went up to bed. She was lying in bed dozing off when Booth crawled into bed with her.

B&B

The alarm went off and she groaned and pulled the pillow over her head. Booth pulled the pillow up and kissed her forehead. Smiling at her pout, he got up and groaned. When she giggled, he shot her a dirty look and ambled into the bathroom to shower. She got up while he was in the shower, smeared on the dragon balm and went down stairs to run.

When Charlie came down a few moments later, he waved his hand in front of his face.

"What is that God awful smell?"

"Dragon Balm for my sore muscles," she said in a pant.

"If you muscles are sore why are you running?"

"The exercise helps to release the lactic acid that has built up in the muscle over night. The exercise also helps in the repair of the damaged muscle. Like when women get cramps during their menstrual cycle exercise helps," she explained.

"Wow that was way more information than I wanted to know," he grimaced at her. She laughed and continued to run. She heard Booth coming down the steps.

"What is that smell?" Charlie laughed at Booth's question.

"Your girlfriend," Charlie told him. Booth walked up near the treadmill and backed away waving his hand under his nose. She laughed at him knowing he would pay later.

"She was talking about muscle cramps and periods and I didn't listen to any of it," Charlie informed him. Booth rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Bones what did you tell him?"

"I told him that my muscles were sore, that dragon balm and running would loosen them up. Like when women get muscle cramps during their menstrual cycle it helps to exercise." Booth walked off.

She ran for another half an hour and went to shower. She came down dressed and ready to get started. Booth handed her coffee and pushed a plate towards her. She sat down and looked at them.

"You know you made fun of my odor but at the end of the day I will not be sore," she smirked at him. Taking a bite of her bagel, she chewed and stared at Booth. "

Riding a motorcycle is not going to make me sore," Booth, argued.

She raised her brow and told him, "Normally I'd wager on it but I am not the gambling type."

She went back to her breakfast and grinned at Booth's choking laugh. She finished her breakfast and sat back down in front of her computer. She opened a program and began typing. Charlie watched her and looked at Booth again. Booth glanced at her and noticed her expression. "

She's writing about Kathy and Andy," he noted with a smile.

"You sure?"

"Yep even before we were in a relationship she always got this smooth look on her face when she was writing. It's a pleasure for her, like when she examines bones," Booth explained.

Charlie shrugged and went back to his coffee. Everyone showed up at eight as usual. Craig and the gang showed up a few minutes later and piled on to the couches in the other room. She heard the TV. come on and turned her attention back to the table.

"Ange I sent you that sound file." Angela nodded and said to Brennan.

"I'll go work on it now." Angela stood up and left, leaving Hodgins there.

"We followed the Zetas that left the bar. They went to a two story home. We have it loosely staked out. That's all we have for right now. Unless that sound file can tell us something else."

"What about the airplane fuel?"

"We are checking the airports for private flights." "No they would not use a public place to fly this in. There is too much chance of discovery. They are fighting against the man. They are methodical, clean and calculating. You're going to want to find either a private airport or landing strip within a few miles of the house," Sweet told them when he looked up.

Booth nodded and pulled out a map. Using a pen, he marked the house they found and the warehouse. Using a pencil, he sketched out their turf. Sweets looked at the map and took the pencil from Booth.

"I would check here," he marked an x "or here," he marked another x.

Booth looked at the map, split them into two groups, and sent them out to rental cars to drive by these places. Hodgins phone vibrated.

He grinned and told Brennan, "We found an angiosperm from Hibiscus denudatus on the clothing as well." Brennan nodded and picked up her phone to let Booth know. She hit speed dial one and put it on speakerphone.

"Booth."

"Hey man we found some angiosperm from a Hibiscus dendatus on the clothing."

"Hodgins what the hell does that mean? I'm trying to drive."

They heard a click then Booth said "Okay let's try this again. You found what now?" Hodgins rolled his eyes and told him.

"We found seeds of a hibiscus from this area."

"So what if it is from this area they could have gotten it going into the warehouse."

"The flower was not found at the crime scene. They would have had to pick it up before getting there."

"Booth Angela is calling in," Brennan told him.

Picking up her phone, she heard him bitch to Charlie, "Probably some girlie thing they are cooking up."

Brennan rolled her eyes and hit the conference call.

"Hey Ange what do you have?"

"Bones?"

"I did not feel the need to talk to her then talk to you. This is a conference call. You can hear it right from the goat's mouth."

"Horse's mouth sweetie," Angela corrected. Brennan shrugged. Angela continued speaking to them.

"I cleaned it up, it is still a little scratchy but not much that can be done about that."

All of a sudden, the phone was filled with the sound of voices, not quite clear but almost.

"El envío va a llegar mañana por la noche."

"Sí, he oído decir que los bandidos se van a tratar De robar el envío."

"Así se mueven las mercancias a la casa de Javier en lugar de la casa. Idiota. Él tiene un sótano para guardias hasta que llega Juan."

"That's what I got the rest is overrun with an obnoxious female with a really bad New York accent," Angela laughed out.

"Thanks ange," Brennan told her with her Roxie voice then disconnected Angela from the conference call.

"So what the heck was that?" She heard mumbling in the back seat and then Booth saying.

"Don't worry about it Finley. Bones translation please."

"A shipment of girls is coming in tonight. They are not taking them to the warehouse but to Javier's house until Juan gets there," she translated.

"Javier and Juan as in Bolivar's kids?"

"I do not know positively if they are his kids they are talking about or not those are pretty common names. But considering, I would say that would be a good conclusion," she agreed.

"So no then?"

"No Charlie that's squint talk for probably yes. Okay so we're looking for a private airport with flowers that will have a plane arriving from Mexico sometime tonight?"

"Yes, you're looking for a flower with pink petals and a red stamen." Booth sighed and Hodgins took pity.

"It's a pink flower with a red and yellow center."

"Thank you Hodgins. Now you guys behave yourselves while we do this," Booth ordered.

"Hey man I'm going back to the lab," Hodgins said.

"I'm going to well... I haven't figured that out yet," Brennan muttered

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh what kind of trouble will she get into next? Find out tomorrow but speculations are fun for now.<strong>

**Review please!**


	19. Hot Tubbing

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or anything else so please don't sue me!

**Thanks for all your reviews they are awesome! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>"I'm going to well... I haven't figured that out yet," Brennan muttered<em>

* * *

><p>Booth sighed again.<p>

"Come on Dr. Brennan cut the guy some slack and behave," Charlie teased her.

She muttered to herself and told them, "I'm going for a ride. Call me if you need me."

She hung up the phone. Hodgins stood up and smiled at her.

"Ride safe," he called after her.

"I always do," she called back.

Hodgins left and Brennan went upstairs to change. She put on her leather pants, a long sleeve shirt and her leather jacket. Pulling on her boots, she grabbed her keys and helmet. As she reached, the door there was a knock. Opening it, she saw Craig standing on the other side.

"They sent me up to see if you wanted to ride? I see you do so let's go." She nodded and followed him down to the garage where everyone was already waiting.

"I'm taking lead I want to see some stuff okay?"

They nodded and everyone got on and headed out into the street. They cruised through several parts of town after half an hour of this she pulled over on the side of the road. Everyone pulled over to; she pulled out her phone and texted Booth.

**Bones: Your undercover agents are blatantly obvious. Next time do not use expensive sedans. Los Zetas know you are watching them. **  
><strong>Booth: Bones what did you do? <strong>  
><strong>Bones: Nothing I just rode by and now I'm going for a fun ride. I will see you later. <strong>  
><strong>Booth: BONES! <strong>

She shoved the phone in her pocket smiling she put her helmet on and started her bike. She found her way to I-35 and opened up the bike. She enjoyed the freedom, the speed, the adrenaline, the control over something that is usually uncontrollable. They traveled for about two hours and then stopped for lunch. While eating lunch they reminisced and decided it would be time to head back.

Leaving in the direction they just came they sped home. She was enjoying the ride through the climate desert air. They stopped by the convention center to see if Angela wanted to come back with them. Squealing a yes, she climbed on behind Brennan. Brennan pulled off her helmet and handed it to Angela who put it on. Reaching in her pocket Brennan pulled out a handkerchief and tied it on her head.

She looked over her shoulder at Angela and nodded. They made their way back to the hotel. Climbing off she laughed as her friend said how much she loved to ride. She told her about one of her boyfriends who had a motorcycle. They listened to her chatter all the way up the elevator. Craig and gang got off on their floor saying they'd meet up with her for dinner. Angela followed Brennan into the hotel room.

Brennan invited Angela to sit in the hot tub with her and Angela agreed. It would be fun to have a girl's night while the guys were out. Angela went home and got her suit and Brennan showered and threw her suit on. She ordered a bottle of wine; she and Angela sat in the hot tub laughing about this that and the other.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

Booth walked into the hotel room and heard a muffled squeal.

Running up the stairs and drawing his weapon, he swept the room. Moving forward slowly, Charlie came in behind him. Hearing muffled speaking coming from the patio he walked toward the door gun at the ready. Seeing the girls in the hot tub, he sighed and put his weapon away. Charlie followed suit and Booth stepped out on the patio. Charlie stuck his face out and Booth planted his hand on his face, pushed Charlie back into the room, and told him to go get a beer or something.

He flopped down in the chair and sighed.

"Why do I get the feeling you two have been up to no good," he said watching them splash around.

Angela and Brennan looked at him then at each other and burst out laughing.

Angela slurred out. "Shheee wunts you to oshilate not that's not it occilate her glutus buttus because it hurtssh."

Booth raised his eyebrow. Brennan burst out laughing, she laughed until she couldn't breathe.

"How much wine have you two had?" Looking around he only saw one bottle and snorted.

"One bottle?" They nodded no.  
>"Two bottles?" They nodded no again.<br>"Three bottles!"

Brennan tried to point to her nose but stuck her finger in her eye instead. Booth tried to wipe the smile off his face.

Shaking his head, he said, "I'll be right back."

He got up went downstairs and looked around. Seeing Charlie sitting down at the table he walked over. He then saw Angela's camera on the table next to an all too familiar bag. Grinning he snatched the camera up. Walking back upstairs, he sat on the lounge chair and watched them attempt to have a conversation. He grinned then started taking pictures. While he was taking pictures, they started smiling and posing.

Putting the camera down he leaned toward them and asked.

"Now what exactly was it I was supposed to be doing?"

Angela giggled and Brennan schooled her face into a serious look.

"I need you to oschulate my gleutus maximushhh because it hurtshhh." Booth sighed and picked up the phone and punched in a number.

"Hodgins your wife is plastered you may want to come get her. And I need to know what osculate a gluteus maximus means?"

Hodgins roared in laughter, when he could breath he gasped out.

"That's squint speak for kissing someone's butt dude. How much have they had?"

"They've had about three bottles between the two of them."

"Okay just make sure she doesn't drown before I get there okay?"

"Yep will do" Booth hung up the phone.

Charlie brought him a beer and kicked back on the lounge next to him.

"Are we going to be able to leave in time for the raid?"

"Yep it'll take Hodgins about half an hour to get here and maybe take me five minutes to get her to bed."

He took a swallow of beer and laughed at the two of them pushing each other's heads under the water.

"This seems really out of character for Dr. Brennan." Booth laughed and thought about their first case and a bottle of Tequila.

"Sort of but not really," Booth said.

"Well that's an elusive answer," Charlie prodded.

"It's out of character for her to do it around people she doesn't know well. You specifically, both Angela and I have either done this to her or seen her like this. Bones is the sum of her experiences and can compartmentalize like no one's business. But underneath it all she has a warm compassionate heart," Booth said with a smile.

Charlie nodded he had seen it off and on throughout the last several years. They heard a knock on the door and Charlie went to answer it. Coming back with Hodgins, he flopped back down on the lounger. They watched as Hodgins tried to get Angela out of the hot tub.

"Come on baby it's time to go home," he coaxed.

"But I don't want to Jack, I want to stay here," she pouted. He leaned over and started to pull her out.

"Fine Fine I'm coming. I'll see you later sweetie!" Brennan giggled and swished around in the tub.

"You gonna oscshulate my glutisshh mashimush Hodshins?"

"No Dr. B that would be Booth's job. Ask him,"Hodgins snickered. Brennan turned and fixed her blue eyes on him and he rolled his eyes.

"What is she asking Hodgins to do?"

"Kiss her butt. In squint," Booth said with a grin. Charlie choked on his beer.

"She went for a four hour ride and apparently her butt hurts," Booth explained taking another sip of his beer.

"Later Hodgins," Booth called out.

"Bye Booth," he answered.

"Yesshh bye agent shtud- shtudly," Angela giggled. Booth got up and walked over to the hot tub.

"Come on Bones let's get you in bed okay," Booth told her. She gave a seductive laugh and winked at him. Jumping up she took off for the bedroom. Booth gestured for Charlie to go ahead of him. Booth stepped in and put his hand over Charlie's eyes. Guiding him to the door, he pushed him out and turned a mock glare at her. She was sitting in the middle of the bed stark naked. She grinned and flung herself back onto the pillows.

Booth leaned over and pulled the covers up over her. She smiled at him and he kissed her.

"Go to sleep Bones." She nodded and rolled over. He left the room took his gun and cell phone and headed out to the Dallas office to meet up for the raid on the airport. Brennan awoke hours later her head throbbing. She sat up and looked around, the last thing she remembered was picking up Angela at the conference center. She rubbed her face and went to the bathroom to rinse her mouth out.

Walking down stairs, she realized she was alone. Going back upstairs, she put on a pair of jeans and grabbed her green shirt from the drawer. Going back down stairs, she glanced at the table. Why was her helmet on the table, she always kept it with her bike. Sighing she grabbed her key and the helmet. Getting on the elevator, she rode it down.

Walking up to, her bike she bent over to hang it when she felt a splitting pain in her head and everything went black.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

Booth strode into the hotel room cursing under his breath. Nothing had happened no planes, no Los Zetas, no nothing. He ran upstairs to check on Bones and found the bed empty. He strode through the rooms calling for her.

"Bones? Are you here?" He went out on the balconies and still didn't find her. He went downstairs and knocked on Craig's door. Craig swung the door open and looked at Booth in surprise.

"Have you seen Bones?"

"No she was supposed to meet us for dinner but never showed, she didn't answer when we knocked or called. I thought she might be with Angela."

Booth shook his head and headed back to the elevator without saying a word. Craig dashed after him into the elevator. Booth pushed the button for the parking garage. Striding out he went to where her bike was parked and it was there. Craig gasped and ran to the helmet laying on it's side on the ground.

"Don't touch it, don't touch anything."

"She would have NEVER left her helmet on the ground. It took her months to find the right one. She has a case in her storage that she keeps it in," Craig told Booth.

Booth sighed and picked up his phone. He put out the call for the agents to be at the hotel room in thirty minutes. Oh Bones what have I done? I left you unprotected and now you're gone. He strode back to the elevator and got in. Riding it up to the room he opened the door and began to pace. She had warned him that Zetas knew they were on to them. He was still trying to figure out how his little squint knew so much about Mexican drug cartels.

But he wouldn't worry about that now. He paced and then he paced some more. The door came open and Cam, Sweets, Hodgins and Angela strode in. Angela walked in looking very hung over. He walked to the kitchenette and got her some water and aspirin. Handing them to her, he began pacing.

"Hey big man what is going on?" Cam asked pacing beside him. He stopped and turned to her, his eyes clouded with worry and pain.

"They have Bones and I don't know where she is," he growled. He started pacing again; he continued to do so waiting for a ransom call something anything!

B&B&B&B&B&&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

Five hours later, he was still pacing. One by one the agents, the gang and the squints all showed up. He continued to pace, people trading off pacing beside him.

"What do they want? Why are they doing this? What could he do? Oh god where is she? Is she scared? Is she alone?"

The squints looked to one another with the pain he felt in their eyes. The agents watched as the normally genial Booth stressed and paced. Booth raked his hands through his hair. He watched as the bikers kneeled on the floor together and began to pray. He let out a dark chuckle. The agents and techs banded together and worried about the forensic anthropologist who had become a mentor in many ways.

Hours had passed and the sun had risen when Booth's phone rang. Flipping it open, he barked.

"Booth. You saw what? Are you sure? Did you call SAC Mac to get a warrant? Good. We'll be there in thirty."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. I like reviews they make me happy!<strong>


	20. Loosing His Cool

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Thanks for all your reviews! So here you go...**

* * *

><p><em>"Booth. You saw what? Are you sure? Did you call SAC Mac to get a warrant? Good. We'll be there in thirty."<em>

* * *

><p>Flipping the phone closed he closed his eyes and prayed that she wasn't where he thought she was.<p>

"That was Raburn they just saw a moving truck unloading foot lockers into the house over on South Street. They saw a SUV pull up and unload a single one from it," Booth told the room in general.

Angela sank to her knees and cried.

"I'm bringing her back Angela. I promise," Booth told her softly.

The agents geared up and started to head out, they were followed by the techs.

Booth stopped the techs, "I know you want to help but we are unable to protect you all and I know you went through Quantico as well but this needs to be agents only. Stay here with the squints."

The techs glared but nodded anyway. Booth strode down the hall a grim determination on his face. Twenty minutes later five cars pulled up around Raburns sedan. Fifteen agents jumped out and put on their gear. Booth strapped in and led them in.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

Brennan gasped and came awake. She tried to move and couldn't, she wasn't tied but she was enclosed in a small dark space. Taking a deep breath, she tried to control the nightmares from her past. It wasn't working and she began to cry. She heard others crying out in pain, anguish and fear.

"Hello? Is anyone there? ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? Please someone?"

She heard people praying in Latin coated in Spanish. Booth where are you please don't let them leave me locked in here she thought to herself.

"I didn't mean to break the dish. The water it was just so hot. I won't ever do it again I'm sorry" she whimpered.

She tried to push but it was too tight around her. Her eye welled with tears again. She began to cry quietly what if she never got to tell Booth just one more time, just once more that she loved him. She would not get to see Angela and Hodgins have children. She would never see Parker graduate from high school. She closed her eyes in fear, taking a deep breath. Booth would get her out; he saved her from the gravedigger he would save her from this.

She took a deep breath and tried to push the pain in her hips and shoulders to the back of her mind. Her shoulder blades were pushed together, her knees were pushed up to her chest and her hips were hyper-extended. She breathed deeply, started to hum Christmas carols, and then giggled. She a woman who didn't believe in an all-merciful god was humming Christmas carols.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&&B&B&B&B**

The agents surrounded the house and saw it looked deserted. Using hand gestures, they surrounded the house. Booth gave the signal and they busted in through the doors. Moving through the house quietly they came across no one.

"They left about ten minutes ago." Raburn whispered.

Booth nodded and began looking for the basement. Opening every door, they couldn't find it. Scanning the kitchen, he noted a table sitting awkwardly on the floor. Leaning down he saw a trap door. Kicking the table aside, he began to pull up the hatch door when they were attacked.

He was kicked in the ribs and he rolled with it. Bringing his gun up he jammed it in the guy's ribs. The guy grunted and Booth rolled up and pointed his gun at the man's temple where the helmet didn't cover it. The man stopped moving he started what sounded like pleading in Spanish. Booth cuffed him and looked around. Officers were getting a handle on thing when a gunshot rang out.

Racing towards the front, he saw men coming in armed with assault rifles, fully automatic pistols and various other weapons. They were wearing vests and helmets, tricked out like the FBI were. They started firing randomly, Booth ducked behind a door. Sticking his head around the corner he scanned, pulling back he signaled to the other two in the kitchen. There were three on the right and two on the left.

They nodded; Booth counted to three with his fingers then swept around the door and fired off two shots. He heard the bodies thump as they hit the ground. The next agent swept around from the corner and fired off two more shots. Booth heard a body hit the ground. Running around the door, he charged the last two. He hit the first guy in the face with the butt of his gun, swung around, and elbowed the second guy in the throat.

The second man falling to his knees and started spitting up blood. He hand cuffed them and ran back to the kitchen. Yanking up the trap door, he dropped down into the hole. All he saw was utter darkness, all he heard were female cries of pain, fear and anguish. He could smell bodily functions and the stench of death. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. Then he heard a sound that made his heart stop.

He heard O Holy Night being hummed from his left side. It was dispersed with whimpers.

"Bones? Can I get a light down her?"

A flash light fell down next to him with a loud thunk. Picking it up he found the overhead light and winced there were twenty-five or so footlockers.

"Bones, talk to me so I can find you," he called out.

Brennan heard him call her name and whimpered. Please let that be him and not my imagination. Then she heard him ask for her to talk to him.

"Booth, over here," she frantically called out.

She shifted her weight and tried to rock the footlocker.

"Get me out of here BOOTH!"

The last word was a panicked screech. He saw a footlocker rock walking over he pulled it open and swore. He pulled her out and called up to the agents to get down there and get these women out of the lockers. He looked around and saw the pull down ladder. Pulling it down while hanging on to Brennan, he carried her up the stairs. Walt pulled a chair out from the table and flipped it around.

"I didn't mean to break it, the water it was hot," she cried. Booth rocked her held her close to him as she cried.

"Shhh baby it's okay you're not there," Booth whispered in her ear.

The agents shuffled around and in a hard tone he said, "Get those women out of those lockers now."

They scattered down the steps he saw that they were wearing gloves. Which meant forensics was here. Cam came striding in the back of the house and stopped in shock at the woman in Booth's lap. She had never seen Brennan like this, sobbing like a small child almost broken but not quite.

"Booth she has blood let me take a look until the E.M.T's can get here."

"Bones, Cam wants to take a look at you okay? I'm going to sit you up."

He felt her arms squeeze around his neck but she nodded anyway. Putting her in an upright position, he held her as Cam gently blotted the blood from her skin.

Pulling the shirt from her shoulder, she uttered a whispered, "." Booth looked down sharply.

"They marked her," Cam said still whispering.

"What do you mean?"

"She means like the other women and the women we found they marked me as their property," Brennan said with a shudder and started to cry again.

Booth let out a rumbling growl.

"Calm down big boy, it looks like a tattoo in a nearly invisible place. If that is the case, it can be removed. Some of the women we saw had it carved in their flesh. You hold on to her, she doesn't have any life threatening issues; the tattoo is what is bleeding. I'm going to go setup a triage of sorts to help the E.M.T.'s," Cam told him.

Booth nodded and pulled Brennan back into a snuggled position. Arbo walked up to Booth and his eyebrows lowered as he glared at the agent.

"What do we do now man," Arbo asked his eyes skating around the carnage.

"Go talk to Charlie," Booth growled.

"But you're in charge here," Arbo protested.

"And currently I am taking care of my partner, go find Charlie."

Sweets seeing the problem with the agent and hearing Brennan muttering about dishes walked over to Arbo and grabbed his arm.

"Charlie is over here. Hey Agent Burns, Agent Arbo needs some direction," Sweets called out.

"I'm busy at the moment tell Booth to do it," Charlie called back having not seen Booth and Brennan.

"His lap is full at the moment. Never mind," Sweets yelled over the noise.

"Agent Arbo go find your forensic technician and see if there is anything you can do to help. You took basics at Quantico right?" Sweets pushed him off away from Booth.

"Thanks Sweets," Booth said quietly.

"Is she talking about what I think she is?"

Booth sighed and looked at Sweets with the are you stupid look. Sweets nodded and walked off. Sweets was standing off to the side waiting to run interference if necessary when he saw Agent Finley sneaking up behind Booth.

"Your partner is not so tough when she's been locked up for a few hours is she?"

He smirked at the two of them sitting in the chair. Brennan whimpered and started to cry. She hated anyone seeing her in this weak state. Sweets got angry, really angry he didn't remember being this angry. How dare this agent attack Dr. Brennan when she was so emotionally weak. He took a step forward drew back his fist and punched Finley square in the face. The agent stumbled back and stared at Sweets as if he had lost his mind.

Seeing the man still standing Sweets snarled in anger and repeatedly punched Finley in the face until he fell to the ground.

"Way to go Sweets, nice punch," Hodgins said clapping Sweets on the back.

"Perotta get this asshole out of here please," Sweets barked.

She nodded and yanked his arm up behind his back and ushered him out. Sweets stood guard over the two and the agents kept a respectful distance. Booth continued to hold her pulled tight against his chest until she fell asleep. He watched as some of the women were taken out in gurneys moaning and some did not come up at all. He sighed and spoke to Brennan in a soothing tone when she cried in her sleep. Walt walked up to Booth and squatted down.

"You need a break? I'll hold her if you want." Booth shook his head but thanked him. Nodding Walt stood up and walked up.

Half an hour later Charlie approached cautiously, "We're about done here all that is left is for forensics, Cam and Dr. Hodgins have that under control. Take her back to the hotel."

Booth shook his head and stood up slowly. Carrying her to the Sequoia, he put her in the passenger's seat. She whined when he took his arms from around her but he got in the driver's seat. He slowly drove her to the local hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are awesome please leave some. They make me very happy!<strong>


	21. Loosing Her Cool

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, Fox and Hart Hanson do. All credit to them.

**Thank you for all the reviews! I know I say that alot but I really do mean it, they're wonderful and make me want to keep writing. I thought it would be good to see Sweets loose it =). **  
><strong>Mendenbar there are 3 agents from the show, Harding, Perrotta and Walt. Walt is from the Vegas show with Tony and Roxie =).<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Booth shook his head and stood up slowly. Carrying her to the Sequoia, he put her in the passenger's seat. She whined when he took his arms from around her but he got in the driver's seat. He slowly drove her to the local hospital.<em>

* * *

><p>Booth gently lifted her from the seat and carried her in the emergency room. The nurse approached him with a clipboard of paper work.<p>

"I'll fill that out while she's seeing the doctor," Booth told her in a no nonsense tone.

The nurse glanced at him dubiously but nodded seeing the blood on her shirt bumped her up on the triage list. Booth carried her back to the examination room when the nurse gestured them into a room. Brennan cried out in her sleep when he set her down on the examination table. The nurse looked at her in pity and handed Booth the clipboard for him to fill out.

As he was doing that, the doctor who had pulled out the bullet strode into the curtained area. He flinched when he saw Brennan on the table.

"She's going to need a rape kit," Booth growled. Brennan cried out in her sleep.

"I'm going to sedate her it will make the whole thing easier and she'll sleep a little more calmly through the night. Anything other injuries?"

"They did a dirty tattoo on her shoulder," Booth sighed out in frustration as the tears pricked at his eyes.

The doctor left and returned shortly with the rape kit. He motioned for Booth to leave. Booth crossed his arms and glared at the doctor.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before doc," he said in a furious tone.

The doctor shrugged and finished the examination with a sigh. Booth sat up straight and looked at the doctor.

"No signs of rape. There are signs of recent sexual activity but not forced," the doctor said and Booth nodded.

The doctor gently rolled her on her side and swabbed the tattoo with alcohol.

"I'm going to prescribe some anti-biotic ointment to prevent any infection. If the skin turns red-" the doctor stopped when Booth flipped his wrist out indicating he knew about tattoos.

He left Brennan sleeping and went to get her prescription filled. When that was done, he walked back to the emergency room and picked up Brennan.

"Sir we need to wheel her out, its hospital policy," the nurse argued. Booth let out a feral growl and squeezed her tighter to him. The nurse took a step back then turned around and almost ran from him. He put her in the SUV and buckled her in.

Arriving at the hotel he carried her through the lobby and glared at the stares they received. A hotel employee took sympathy and pushed the elevator button for him. Stepping in the elevator the employee stepped in and asked what floor.

"We're in the presidential suite." The employee nodded and hit the button, he took a second look at the woman in his arms and his eyes widened.

"Is that Dr. Brennan?" Booth glared at the employee who shook his head and remained silent.

When the elevator arrived at the floor, the employee told him.  
>"If you need anything just let us know."<p>

Booth nodded and when he went to open the door it was snatched open.

Angela looked at Brennan and gasped.  
>"Oh my god is she okay?"<p>

Booth nodded and swept in the room and upstairs without saying a word. He set her down on the bed and filled the tub with water. He heard a knock on the door. Opening it, he saw Josh standing there.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Booth nodded and told him,

"I need you to order some food the techs and agents are going to need it. I also need some alcohol and gauze to rewrap her wounds."

Josh nodded and headed downstairs to get the requested items. He took her to the tub, cleaned her up, and dried her off. Putting her on the bed, he watched as she curled up and pulled the pillows next to her. Pulling the blankets up over her, he left the room. Angela met him at the bottom of the steps with worry on her face. He walked over to the bar and poured himself a scotch. Angela sat down next to him on the couch and waited.

"They shoved her in a foot locker, after they tattooed her." He took a gulp of his drink and Angela winced.

She took his hand and told him.  
>"You could not have known no one could have known. You saved her just as you always do. You're always there in time."<p>

"They marked her as property," he struggled out.

"Oh god," Angela whispered.

They heard a knock at the door and minutes later Josh walked up carrying the items he had requested. Angela picked them up and put her hand up.

"At least let me do this. You don't need to see it anymore than you already have and she doesn't need you to see it."

Booth nodded then told her, "There's antibiotic ointment on the nightstand."

He sighed again as he watched Angela walk upstairs to take care of her best friend. Her friends gathered around him and sat in silence. The agents started trickling in the door a few at a time. They sat quietly at the table munching on the food and drink that had been provided. Angela came down the stairs with a troubled look on her face. Booth stood up, poured himself another drink, and looked questioningly at her.

She frowned and told him, "It was done prison style using cheap and dirty instruments. It was pressed deep; even if you get it removed it may have been imprinted on the bone like the woman who was wanted for killing the FBI agent."

Booth rubbed his hand down his face and nodded. Taking his glass to the table and sat down. They began discussing the raid, Booth taking notes.

"We found several guns and the techs are dusting for prints and comparing striations. Hodgins seemed to be in over drive so we left him in the lab." Donelli said looking at Angela.

She nodded, "He gets upset when Bren gets hurt. Since the Heather Taffet incident he's protective of her."

The agents nodded even though she was completely sure they didn't understand.

Donelli continued, "There were twenty-five women in the foot lockers, some had died because the bags of heroin busted and they ingested a lethal dose, some are hanging on for dear life but their survival chances are slim. Then there were some who just were emotionally broken. What they did.." He shuddered.

Simpson looked up and said. "I was at the hospital they are all being examined including a rape kit. We got a warrant for all the Zetas D.N.A, Dr. Saroyan got D.N.A from the ones we shot for comparison."

"We contacted the Mexican Embassy for return of the women once they are able to leave the hospital and to arrange for transfer of the remains."

Booth nodded and Angela abruptly got to her feet and ran upstairs. She was about halfway there when they heard Brennan scream at the top of her lungs. Booth was on his feet running pushing past Angela on his way up. He threw open the door and ran in, she was sitting up, staring sight less and screaming. He ran up to her and pulled her into his arms. Angela came running into the room, slamming the door shut in the faces of the people who followed.

She ran over to the bed and sat with him while he tried to wake her up from the nightmare. She finally started shaking uncontrollably and crying. Booth pulled her close and held on to her. When she finally stopped crying and sniffled, he kissed the top of her head. Booth let out a sigh of relief and pulled her closer. Angela quietly left the room and ushered everyone away from the door.

"Charlie you're going to need to take over. Booth has his hands full at the moment," Angela told him. Charlie nodded then sat in the chair Booth had vacated.

"You know he has been a pretty poor Special Agent in Charge. He's spent most of his time taking care of his girlfriend and if does this on every case, I'm wondering why he takes her in the field," Finley said sarcastically.

Angela's eyes narrowed and she ran straight at him when she got close he just looked at her. She gave him an evil grin pulled her leg back and kicked him in the chest, his chair fell over with him still in it. As he struggled to get up, she beat him around the head and neck. The agents just stood by and let her do it. Finally, Charlie stood up and pulled Angela off of him.

"You are a sorry excuse for a human being. I'm going to make sure you get fired if it is the last thing I do," she spat at him.

Charlie took her into the living room and sat her down. Charlie flipped open his phone and dialed a number. He spoke a few words, listened and then talked some more relating what had happened. He nodded and thanked who he was speaking to and flipped the phone closed.

Walking out to the dining area, he stood over top of Finley who was still lying on the floor dazed.

"Special Agent Finley you are hereby relieved of your duties effective immediately by the order of the Deputy Director Cullen for improper actions and behavior during a federal investigation. You are to turn in your badge and gun to me right now." Holding out his hand, he waited for the items. Groaning and snarling Finley turned over his badge and gun.

"I will be contesting this," Finley growled.

"As is your right you may do so. Please contact the Deputy Director at the FBI headquarters in Washington D.C. during normal business hours. Now please leave and do not try to help with the investigation any further."

The agents and bikers cheered as he left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay for Finley being gone..for now...he's my favorite a**hole character soo yeah I might bring him back down the line. **

**Please review I really do enjoy reading them. It makes me glad that I can have fun and other people can enjoy what I do to have fun. Did that make any sense? LOL Anyway Review please!**


	22. Love is Unconditional

Dislcaimer I don't own Bones, Fox does.

**Thank you for the awesome reviews! You guys are so awesome, the lurkers too ;-) I see you over there =P**

* * *

><p>Booth shook his head when he heard cheers downstairs. He sat running his hands through Brennan's hair while she slept, she restlessly shifted and he rubbed his other hand up and down her back. When she calmed down, he got up and stripped down. He was starting to crawl into bed when he heard a knock on the door. He pulled on his jeans and answered the door. Craig was at the door.<p>

"Do you need me to sit with her while you finish up downstairs? I know, I know why she is having them," Craig paused and Booth asked him.

"She told you?"

"No we have often shared a room with Tempe, one night Jeanie was a night behind and Tempe was in a room with me. She talks in her sleep. She does not know that I know and I would never mention it until she was ready to tell me," Craig explained.

Booth nodded and Craig entered the room and sat down in a chair next to the bed. Booth walked down the stairs buttoning his jeans as he walked; reaching the dining area, he got a wolf whistle from Angela, Harding, and Perotta.

Harding took a longing glance at him and said, "Booth if I knew you looked like that I would have tried to hook up with you when you were down my way."

Booth raised his eyebrow and told her, "Yeah well trying to convict Bones of murder would have put a stop to anything you tried."

Booth grinned at her then Angela laughed that out that it would have been magical. Booth grinned and winked at her and sat down in the chair Charlie had just vacated. Some of the agents eyed Booth's muscles and felt a twinge of jealousy. Angela stood up and walked upstairs, she came back down and handed Booth a shirt. Booth shrugged into and buttoned it half way.

"Where is Finley?"

"I fired him," Charlie told him Booth cocked his eyebrow and Charlie who continued.

"After Angela kicked him over in his chair and beat the crap out of him. Which by the way nice job Angela we enjoyed watching it immensely. He was relieved of duties for improper actions and behavior during a federal investigation by order of Deputy Director Sam Cullen." Booth rubbed his forehead and went back to the notes.

"So is there anything left open?" Brennan's phone rang on the table next to his hand. Picking up the phone, he answered it.

"Dr. Brennan's phone."

"Hey Booth we have matching DNA on at least 15 victims to both suspects. We have a matching striation on the bullets that hit Dr. Brennan as well as found in the wall. We have a matching striation on the bullets found at the warehouse. We have fingerprints all over the guns. They're not going anywhere for a long time."

"Thanks Cam," Booth said slowly then he hung up the phone.

"They are forensically screwed. We have enough evidence to put them away for a long time. It will not stop the Los Zetas but it will put them in a rut until they rebuild. Hopefully the local FBI can get their hands on Juan and Pedro or whatever the bastards names are. This case is officially closed. Please enjoy the rest of the conference."

The agents shook his hand and told him that they would ask after Dr. Brennan.

He closed the door and looked over at the Bikers and told them, "You guys should go to your rooms get some sleep. I will take care of her."

They nodded then got up and left going to their own rooms. Booth went upstairs and opened the door, Craig sat in the chair head bowed, hands pressed together at the fingertips. He looked up and nodded, standing he quietly left the room. Booth stripped down to his boxers and crawled into the bed. She attached herself to him immediately and snuggled up against his side. Booth fell asleep to the sound of her soft snore.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

The alarm clock went off and Brennan threw it across the room. Booth chuckled and she groaned and snuggled back in. They woke up when Booth's phone rang.

"Booth. No Special Agent in Charge Mac we are not doing the conference today. Make me. Make her. Okay." Booth hung the phone up and grinned at Brennan. She looked at him in confusion.

"We should go do our lectures," she chided.

"I do not even think so," Booth shook his head and emphatically stated.

"We are taking the day off and everyone except for a few will understand. I'm sure Charlie is covering my lectures and more than likely Wendell is covering yours through the conference link, which I'm sure Angela set up." Brennan groaned and rolled back over pulling the pillows to her chest.

"So what are we going to do then? I don't like doing nothing." Brennan mumbled into the pillow.

"What would you like to do?"

She glared at him from the pillow. Booth chuckled and pulled her close. She gave him a mock glare and jumped off the bed. He jumped in surprise at her sudden movement. She gave him a grin, took off her clothes, and walked out onto the balcony. Turning on the hot tub, she sat on the lounge chair.

"Wouldn't it be wise to put some clothes on? You're sitting out during broad daylight..."

"Thirteen floors above the street," She finished for him and grinned.

"It's a good way to get your Vitamin D," she stated in her squint voice.

"I think I'd rather take a multi-vitamin instead," he countered.

The hot tub started to bubble and steam, she slipped in and smiled over her shoulder. When her dressing got wet, she frowned and plucked at it. Getting up she pulled it off and glanced at the wound. Her eyes widened in shock at the tattoo. Booth watched as a wall fell into place. He stripped down and got in the hot tub with her. Sidling up to, her he turned her face toward him. Her eyes were hard and her jaw set.

"No matter what mark they put on your body, you belong to you and no one else. The only person who can change you is you. No one else," Booth soothed.

She looked in his eyes and said in a calm voice.  
>"You changed me. You changed the way I view things and people. So someone else can change you," she said biting her lip.<p>

"Only and I mean only if you let someone change you and you get to choose those changes. I would never want to change you I like you for who you are, just the way you are," he told her kissing her temple.

"Really?"

"Yes really, now let's enjoy today and forget that. When it heals you can have it removed if you want." She nodded and sat down back to chest with him.

"Aren't hot tubs a good place for bacteria?" Booth questioned her.

"If they are not properly taken care of yes they can be. However, the first time I stayed I ran a test. Showed the manager and told him how to properly shock and clean them. Since then I have been assured they do it properly. I ran tests the second and third times and they always came back clean."

She grinned at him and he chuckled. They stayed until their skin got all pruney. Walking through the bedroom, she pushed him on the bed. Climbing in on top of him, she made him see stars for the next two hours. Panting on the bed they laid curled up together, him running his hands through her hair, her running her hands across his chest.

"So you really love me the way I am?"

"Yep."

"Even though I don't believe in marriage the way you do?"

"Yep, love is not a conditional thing. I fell in love with you years ago and stayed that way even after knowing. So what makes you think that would change?"

She shrugged at his question. They heard a knock at the door. Booth groaned and told her not to get it. She smiled gave him a peck on the mouth and shrugged into her robe. She walked downstairs and pulled the door open.

Angela pulled her in a hug, "Sweetie I would ask how you're doing but I see your fine. You have sex... well everything. I figured I would warn you Cam, Sweets and Jack are coming for lunch. They'll be here in about 15 minutes."

Angela breezed in the door and went to the kitchenette and made some coffee. Booth came down the stairs shrugging into a robe.

"Morning studly," Angela grinned at him and finished making coffee.

Brennan walked towards him and told him who was coming for lunch. While she was speaking to him, there was another knock at the door. Angela bounced to the door and opened it. They heard a squeal and Booth rushed out to see what was the matter. Angela pulled the door open and bell hops started pouring into the room bring vase after vase of every flower imaginable.

Angela was directing them where to put them. Booth walked up to one and pulled out the card. Scanning it, he grinned and handed it to her.

_Dr. Brennan, ¡Que te mejores pronto!_  
><em>¡Gracias por todo! Agent Boleman<em>

"I didn't do anything. Why would they send me flowers?"

There were about forty vases when the bellhops were finished. Brennan reached into her purse and tipped them all graciously. Angela was walking around smelling the flowers.

"You two should really get dressed everyone will be here soon," Angela pointed out.

They headed upstairs and got dressed quickly. They were coming back down the steps when the door opened and everyone spilled in.

"Wow Dr. Brennan it looks like a hot house in here," Cam stated with a smile.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Angela gushed. Sweets glanced around and raised his eyebrow at Booth. Booth shrugged and grinned at him. They sat down to lunch when Sweets looked up at Brennan.

"You know Dr. Brennan if you need to talk about last night I'm always here to listen." She leveled a stare at him.

"Although I appreciate the offer Dr. Sweets I not feel it is advisable to discuss what happened last night." Sweets nodded and went back to eating.

"Nice shot last night by the way Sweets."

"You shot someone last night Dr. Sweets?"

"No, Dr. Brennan I sucker punched Agent Finley," Sweets blushed.

"I don't know what that means, you mean you punched him?" He nodded a yes.

"Why?"

"He irritated me and we will just leave it at that." Angela started laughing and between giggles told Sweets.

"That's funny I kicked him over in his chair and beat on him for awhile last night."

They started laughing slowly at first but it got louder. By the time Charlie reached the dining area, they were breathless with laughter. He smiled at them and sat down. After lunch, everyone went back to the convention center.

Booth and Brennan sat together on the couch watching a football game.

Brennan turned and looked at him. "I want to ride home."

* * *

><p><strong>Will they ride home? How will Booth get there? Will he be riding bitch? mauahahahaha. Let the mostly fluffiness ensue.<strong>  
><strong>Reviews are welcomed, loved and greatly appreciated.<strong>


	23. Temperance

Disclaimer: Normal disclaimer I don't own Bones, Fox does yadda yadda...

**1956JohnDeere50 thank you =). Sometimes when I'm writing I can't help but put some funny situations in they help relieve the tension, angnst whatever ya know.**  
><strong>Mendenbar the team of agents were rounding up whoever they could get their hands on while Booth was taking care on Brennan. Guess I should have explained that. Wow big gaps in my stories oops my appologies to all.<strong>  
><strong>Cremant thank you for that mental picture that hung around in my head yesterday DB on a Harley *drool* Harley's can be unique as you want them to be ;-). (I still prefer big dogs but that's just me. hope my step dad never sees that statement).<strong>  
><strong>Suthunlady once again always good for a laugh. "BOOTH! Those are not handle bars"<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Brennan turned and looked at him. "I want to ride home."<em>

* * *

><p>"We can rent a car if you want."<p>

"No I want to ride my bike home," she said with determination. Booth looked a little concerned but slowly nodded.

"If that's what you want to do then I will see you in D.C." She looked at him confused.

"I want you to go with me," she said. He looked at her in surprise.

"Okay but I'm not riding bitch," he grumbled. She started giggling at the thought of him riding bitch with anyone.

"No no I can get you a bike," she said in an off hand tone

"What no! You are not buying me a bike forget it,"he snapped out in sudden anger. Booth got up and stalked off.

"Wait what did I say?"

"Nothing, I'll be back later." He slammed out of the hotel room and she sat there completely confused. Brennan got up put on her shorts, shoes and tank top then got on the treadmill. She stopped running two hours later when everyone showed up for dinner. Angela eyed her as she came through the door.

"What's going on Bren, you only run when you're upset or need to think. Where is Booth?"

"I don't know where he is and I'm fine Ange. Let me go shower and I'll be right back down." While everyone made themselves comfortable, Angela made her way upstairs. Barging into the bedroom she threw open the bathroom door.

"Sweetie what is going on? Booth is gone and you are running. Did you two have a fight?"

"Ange I'm in the shower," Brennan groused.

"Yeah whatever it's not like it's something that I haven't seen before. I have all the same parts," she said waving her hands. She heard Brennan sigh in the shower and she took a seat on the toilet with the lid down.

"I wanted to ride home on my bike. I wanted him to go. I offered to buy him a bike. He got mad and left. I don't know what I did," she said in a huff.

"Bren sweetie how many times have you pointed out his alpha-male characteristics? He needs to feel like he brings home the bacon," Angela pointed out.

"Why would he bring home bacon? I don't eat meat, I don't understand."

"It means he needs to feel like he makes the money, like he is the king of the castle. You don't throw your money around, well except in the last two weeks but you didn't make anyone feel like they were beholden to you. But buying a bike that's a big thing," Angela told her.

She heard Brennan sigh, this relationship thing was as hard as she thought it would be. She was wondering what she was going to do as she finished washing.

"Okay I'm done so can you go back downstairs I'll be right down," Brennan told Angela as she reached for her towel through the shower door. Brennan dried off, dried her hair, and threw on some clothes and make up. Going downstairs she saw Booth had come back and was sitting on the couch brooding. She went over and sat down next to him.

"Booth we need to talk but I don't think this is the right time." He jerked his head in a nod at her and went back to brooding. She sighed and got up and went to the dining area where everyone was sitting around the table. Sitting down she poured herself a cup of coffee, she glanced over at Angela and shrugged. Craig and the gang showed up to eat with them and settled around the table.

They were talking about getting back to their lives when Booth walked in and sat down next to Hodgins. Craig raised his eyebrows at that and looked at Brennan who just shrugged.

"Well Tempe we were thinking about riding back and were wondering if you wanted to go. I lent my friend a bike, he lives just west of here, and I thought you might ride it home for me. I mean you can afford to fly your bike back or let Booth there ride yours. I mean that's only if he wants to," Craig offered.

"I don't know you would have to ask him if he wants to. If he doesn't I'll just fly mine home cargo. It won't be a problem," she replied sipping her coffee.

There was a knock at the door and Brennan went to answer she walked by to get the door, Booth glanced at her. She opened the door and let the bell hop push the food in. Tipping him, she grabbed her plate and sat down. Everyone got up and got their meals.

"So Booth would you like to ride back with us? It's been awhile since Tempe rode but I think she would like it. How about you?" Booth looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Sounds like fun. Sure I'll go if Temperance will let me ride her bike that far," he said in a sarcastic tone. Brennan glared at him, got up, and stalked off. Going upstairs, she put her shorts and tank top back on and left the hotel room without saying a word.

"Whoa what the hell was that all about? If it was going to be that much of a problem, I can get my friend to drive it back. Not a big deal," Craig said in confusion.

"No sweetie, they were already having an argument and Booth just did something that upset Bren. She'll be back probably," Angela, told him Booth glowered at her she glared back.  
>"Studly you need to put your alpha male characteristics in check. She did not arrange this or ask this of Craig. He was just being nice. She loves you and wanted you to ride home with her, to do something she loves that doesn't involve dead people," Angela told him bluntly.<p>

The bikers looked around in confusion, Angela just waved at them.

"Don't worry Bren will be back. Everything she loves is in this building and she may run but she always comes back eventually," Angela said in a confident tone.

They continued to eat in silence after dinner they all left. Craig told him if he wanted to ride let them know in the next couple of days. Nodding Booth closed the door, flopped on the couch with Charlie, and watched a hockey game.

"Booth if you keep sighing I can't hear the commentary," Charlie complained. Booth glowered at him and started brooding again.

Two hours had passed and she still hadn't returned. He was starting to worry when the door opened and Brennan jogged in. Not even pausing to say hi, she jogged by and up the stairs. They heard the door click shut and the shower start. Sighing Booth looked up at the door and grunted.

Charlie rolled his eyes asked,  
>"How long are you planning on being stupid?"<p>

"I don't know yet," Booth growled. Charlie rolled his eyes and looked around for something to throw at him.

"If I could find something to throw that wouldn't cost me an entire paycheck I'd chuck it at you. That woman cares about you. The Dr. Brennan I met all of those years ago has changed. She laughs, she cries and she will fight to the death for you. So whatever it is you need to go upstairs and talk it out," Charlie advised.

Booth glared at him and went back to watching the game. Brennan meanwhile finished her shower, put on her pajamas and pulled a robe around herself. Walking out on the balcony, she sat on the lounge chair and stared up into the sky. Time passed slowly and Brennan watched as the stars blinked.

Her mind was going a million miles a minute. How do I fix this? Where do we go from here? Why is this so hard? Any other man I have been with I would just leave and that would be it. Why is it with Booth I cannot imagine that happening? Why does love have to be so difficult?

She didn't hear the door slide open. When Booth stepped out on the balcony, she was lost in thought. Emotions rolled through her eyes and he watched confusion, pain and loss pass. He sat down on the lounge next to her and faced her. She rolled her head and looked at him.

"You called me Temperance," her eyes glazed with tears "You never call me Temperance. Except the day we found my mother."

"I know I'm sorry. I thought that you had talked to Craig about our fight." She shook her head no.

"I didn't know what I had done wrong. I spoke with Angela and now I understand. I'm sorry that I made you feel emasculated that was not my intention. I wanted you to ride home with me and the only logical way that I saw was what I suggested."

"Bones, I know that. I just..." He raked his fingers through his hair.

"I am no good at relationships. I have no social skills, though they have gotten better. Maybe I'm just not supposed to love anyone. All I do is make them leave or hurt them," she whispered. Booth sighed and pushed her forward on the lounge. He scooted in behind, wrapped his arms around and pulled her back to his chest.

"Bones what I said earlier today was true. I love you for you, who you were and who you are. I know that you have money. I know that you do not flaunt it. I just have a streak of pride that does not allow me to take large items or anything else to be honest. My, as you would say, alpha male characteristic were put into over drive. Then I made a complete ass of myself in front of everyone. I'm sorry I shouldn't have left without talking to you first. I was just upset and needed to blow off some steam," He said gently then kissed the top of her head and squeezed her in a hug.

"So what do we do now?" She asked him.

Booth tilted his head and thought about it for a split second before he grinned and said.  
>"How about we ride home?"<p>

She turned around and looked up at him.  
>"Are you sure?"<p>

"Absolutely it sounds like fun." She settled back against him and watched the stars blink some more.

"Alright bedtime we still have the last day of conference and then a long ride home," Booth said with a gentle push forward. Brennan stood up and headed into the bedroom. Crawling into bed, they quickly fell asleep.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

The next morning they got up when the alarm clock went off. They saved time by showering together or did they? Coming downstairs, they smelled coffee and Charlie was sitting at the table reading the paper.

"I ordered breakfast for you Dr. Brennan and the fool over there," he said pointing towards Booth.

"Thank you Charlie. However, Booth is not a fool. A fool is defined as a weak minded or idiotic person. He is neither." Charlie snorted and went back to his paper.

"Booth I believe he thinks I am not telling the truth," Brennan pointed out.

"I know that you do not lie Dr. Brennan. I just believe he's been being a fool," Charlie said taking a sip of his coffee. Rolling her eyes, she sat down and started drinking her coffee.

At noon, the conference came to an official close and everyone went their separate ways. Brennan had provided them with her email for contact if they ran into problems. She thanked them profusely for the flowers and by 12:30, everyone had left for their hotels. They helped Angela pack up the angelator and arranged for her to pick up their suitcases to take home for them.

Arriving back at the hotel they were eating lunch when Brennan turned to Craig and said.

"We're going to have to go out; we need to get some things for this ride."

"Such as?" Booth asked her with a half smile.

"Your shoes are not adequate and we both need chaps." Booth struggled to keep a straight face, he imagined the pony play chaps he saw on a past case. He failed miserably and when Brennan caught on to what he was thinking about she tried not to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN DB in leather *DROOOOLLL* Anyway hopefully this chapter wasn't to bad. Kind of short but had to break up a really long section. Tomorrow we go SHOPPING! heh heh heh...**  
><strong>Reviews are good! Reviews are great! Whether you love or whether you hate!<strong>  
><strong>And that's what happens when the band geek tries to cheer *snicker*<strong>


	24. Black Leather

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, come to think of it there's not much I do own.

**Sorry Cremant, not Billy's bike =/.**  
><strong>And now for everyone shopping for Booth in leather. Yummy! DB in black leather, double Yummy! *droooollll* Wait what oh yeah I was posting this...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Your shoes are not adequate and we both need chaps." Booth struggled to keep a straight face, he imagined the pony play chaps he saw on a past case. He failed miserably and when Brennan caught on to what he was thinking about she tried not to laugh.<em>

* * *

><p>She burst into giggles and Josh looked at her as if she had lost her mind. Struggling to breathe she looked at Booth.<p>

"You will be wearing pants under them Booth. We had a case that involved pony play and some of the horses did not wear anything under their chaps. It was rather amusing to see Booth's face," she told everyone in brief summary.

The group took a second to imagine the picture and then burst into laughter.

"Bones I thought you had leather pants why do you need chaps?"

"I do, however, they are not good for long rides. They chafe my thighs."

Booth started to blush and Carol started to laugh.

"Tempe you made him blush. That's so cute, considering what I've seen from you 'partners' he has probably seen them." The group roared in laughter as Booth blushed harder.

"Craig does your bike have bags?"

"Yeah she's a fat boy, fully tricked out."

"It is a mechanical item that is neither he nor she."

"Always so literal Bones," Booth teased. She rolled her eyes at him and stood up.

"Let's go we have shopping to do."

They spent the day in various stores getting what was required. He put on the first pairof chaps she handed him and he stepped out of the dressing room feeling quite stupid. Her eyes widened and immediately turned a navy blue color. The black leather molded to his thighs like a second skin. Walking around him, she shifted and adjusted.

"Do you need any help over here?" A young woman asked with lust blatant in her eyes. Stepping up behind Booth Brennan ran her hand vertically across his butt and slid them under the chaps near the top of his thighs.

"Bones what are you doing?"

"Checking to make sure you can sit in them. And staking my claim," she whispered near his ear.

"No we don't need any help thank you," Booth told the sales woman.

"Please call if you need any," she said with a flirty smile. Brennan had him sit and when he could barely sit, she went and got a size larger. He put those on and she had him go through the same motions. Nodding she looked down and shook her head negatively.

"What's wrong with these?"

"Zippers or buttons around the ankles although make it easier to take boots on and off can cause serious damage. Chaps are protective gear and metal in them is not logical," she said as she strode away. Booth rolled his eyes and went back into the dressing room. He had just pulled off the second pair when the third pair were hung over the door. He put the third pair on and stepped out.

She walked around eying the leather that clung from his waist to the knee where they began to loosen. She crossed her arms to keep her hands from reaching out and running her hands down his legs. The blue jeans peeked from the front and back as they should the black tee shirt clung to his chest like a second skin. Clearing her throat and shaking her head, she walked around him once more tugging here and there.

"Those are good," she said in a husky voice. Booth glanced up in surprise at her voice and a tempting grin crossed his face.

"Do you like the way I look in leather baby?"

"That would be an accurate statement," she said with a smile.

"Okay now it's your turn," Booth said with a smug grin. He brought her a pair of chaps and she looked at them then handed them back.

"Booth please get women's chaps. Women's chaps are designed differently," Brennan said firmly with a smug look on her face.

"Why would they be so different Mrs. Smarty Chaps?" Brennan rolled her eyes then looked him in the eye.

"Because Booth women are anatomically different from men. Unless you want me to take half hour bathroom breaks then I suggest you check the women's section. Please look for a pair with laces on the inside of the thigh and a buckle on the front," she said firmly.

"Oh uh yeah," Booth said clearing his throat. He turned around, walked toward the women's section, and began rifling through the hangers. He returned moments later with a pair. She took them from his hands and went in to put them on.

"Come on Bones it didn't take me that long," Booth whined through the door.

"Booth these were not pre-laced I have to lace them before I put them on," she said rolling her eyes. She stepped out and went through the same motions he had. He walked around her eying the leather that clung to her body. They clung to her legs from hip to ankle fitted by the laces on the inside of the thigh. He ran a finger down the edge of the leg near her butt. Her butt contracted in reaction to his touch. He rumbled out a laugh at her reaction.

"Well they look good," he almost growled in approval shifting as his pants suddenly became too tight. She turned around, strode into the dressing room, and began to take them off.

After that, they looked at boots, he would hold up a pair and she would nod her head yes or no. They finally settled on a pair of black Tour Master Nomad boots for him.

"These are good because they have extra padding for your feet," Brennan stated. Looking around she started shopping for her boots. She finally settled on a pair of River Road twin buckle engineer boots.

"Now we have to get you a jacket. It's a long ride and Alec will want his back. I'm sure that it was snug across the shoulders as yours are wider than his," she said. She turned and headed for the jackets as he eyed the items piling up on the counter. She handed him a black leather duster that had been slit on the side and in the back. She eyed the leather clinging to his chest with a smirk. She buttoned the jacket to his waist then pulled his arms forward.

"Hold them there," she told him. She began to pull and tug around the back of his arms near his chest.  
>"Walk that way and then return," she instructed. He walked away then back towards her.<p>

"Happy now?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Very there was no purpose for that other than to watch you walk in a leather duster," she said with a husky chuckle. Booth rolled his eyes and carried the jacket to the counter. Everything was purchased and Booth gulped at the price. Brennan didn't blink an eye and passed over her credit card. Booth rolled his eyes and began tallying how long it would take to pay her back. She made several other stops buying two handkerchiefs, sun block, snacks and bottles of water.

Booth just shook his head and wondered why they would need all this crap. Arriving back at the hotel, she began digging through their clothes laying out what they would need.

"Ah Bones why are there four of my shirts on the bed? I can only wear one at a time."

"Oh I hope you don't mind I need to borrow two," she said. Booth grinned and shrugged.

"Whatever you need babe," he said with a grin.

"Don't call me babe," she said automatically and continued around the room folding and packing cleaning everything but the necessary things. When she was done, there were four bags a backpack, their two suitcases, and a bath bag. Booth shook his head in amazement at her efficiency and organization.

That evening they sat with Charlie, he and Booth watching TV. Brennan was sitting next to Booth typing on her computer. She had finished one chapter on her book and was working on a second. The time came and they drove Charlie to the airport and saw him off. Going back to the hotel Booth sat watching TV with Brennan's head in his lap. He was running his fingers through her hair mindlessly.

He awoke with a jerk several hours later. They had fallen asleep on the couch together. He shook her gently awake.

"Bones, come on lets go up to the bed." She mumbled and rolled off the couch. They went up the stairs, climbed into the bed and quickly fell asleep.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

They awoke the next morning later than usual. They were making their way down stairs when there was a knock on the door. Brennan opened the door and let the gang in. A few moments later Angela and Hodgins stopped by and left a few moments later taking the suitcases with them. The people left sat down to breakfast Brennan sipped her coffee and looked at Craig.

"Did you bring the headsets or are we doing a silent ride?"

"I brought them; we had them installed in our brain buckets so we'll just put you on our frequency. I know you are not going to want to wear your helmet. Just make sure you each have one on your bike."

"I know that Craig. You are correct I am not wearing one. Booth may want to that is up to him," she acknowledged. She took another sip of her coffee and Booth raised an eyebrow at her while giving her a half smile.

"When are we leaving?"

"After we take Cam and Sweets to the airport," she told him. Booth nodded and called Cam to see when they needed to be to the airport. Hanging up the phone, he turned to her.

"We need to get a move on then. They need to be to the airport in an hour or so." Brennan nodded and went upstairs to take a shower. She made a phone call when she was finished everyone walked down to meet Cam and Sweets in the lobby. Booth and Brennan ready to ride. Walking out to the street there was a limo in front of the hotel. Brennan gestured everyone forward. They climbed in and rode in silence to the airport.

At the loading area, Cam hugged them both and told them to ride safely. Sweets smiled and said nothing; winking at them, he boarded the plane. They took the limo back to the hotel and went back to their room. Brennan grinned at Booth.

"You ready Booth?"

"Ready as I ever will be," he sighed out. They went back to the room and collected the backpack, which had everything packed into it. They pulled on their chap and carried their jackets draped over their arms. Meeting everyone in the lobby, they checked out. Booth almost cried when he saw the bill. He audibly gulped and Brennan looked at him.

"Booth do not worry about it. It is not that much money." He chuckled darkly and looked at her.

"Your idea of not much money and my idea of not that much money are completely different. You just spent in two weeks what would take me half my life to earn." She nodded in understanding.

"My books have made a lot of money. At my partner's suggestion I got an accountant, he says my money is working for me now. Not that money can work it is not sentient. What is the point of having money if you cannot use it to make your life or someone else's life better? I set up scholarships for people like Wendell at the Jeffersonian. I set up an education fund for Parker when you died. I enjoy being able to stay in a place like this every once in awhile. I do not do it often mostly I live by paying my bills on what I make at the Jeffersonian. Now let's leave," she said abruptly.

They walked over to the group and headed to the garage. Stopping next to the bikes Booth gawked at the fatboy parked next to Brennan's bike. She walked over to Craig and received the keys and microphone headset. Walking back to Booth, she handed him the keys to her bike and the headset. She quickly explained to him how to use the headset and how to wear it. She hooked her helmet on to her bike then walked over to the fatboy.

Putting on her headset, she hooked the helmet to the clip on the side and packed the saddlebags. Climbing on and starting the motorcycles, they headed out and towards I-40 E to make their way home. By 10 am, they were on their way through downtown. People in the downtown area stopped to watch as they rolled by.

"Tempe is front door and I'm tail gunner," Craig said as they approached I-40.

Nodding the other riders took their positions; Booth noting the set up took the spot behind Brennan. They hit I-40 and Brennan hammered it down and took off flying.

Booth shook his head and told her, "Glad to know your dangerous streak is not just at work." Booth heard Chris laugh low into the mic.

"She is being good what are you talking about? She is only doing five mph over the speed limit. No twisting the wick Tempe it gets you into trouble." She laughed and kept on riding. They were riding in silence when all of a sudden Booth heard music start to drift through the headset.

"I was wondering when that would come through Tempe. You could never do the long rides without music. Please tell me you have something better than Tibetan throat singers this time." Booth heard a slight pause in the music and then heard a strange melody come through the headset and the words

_As I sit here And slowly close my eyes_  
><em>I take another deep breath <em>  
><em>And feel the wind pass through my body<em>

_I'm the one in your soul _  
><em>Reflecting in the light <em>  
><em>Protect the ones who hold you <em>

_Cradling your inner child _  
><em>I need serenity<em>  
><em>In a place where I can hide <em>

_I need serenity _  
><em>Nothing changes, days go by<em>

Leave it to Bones to have some weird music that isn't too bad Booth thought to himself. Then he heard her voice drifting through the mic. She was singing to herself, except her mic was picking up her voice. They pulled into a diner in Texarkana for lunch. When he got off the bike, Booth's legs were like jello and wobbled a little bit at first. Alec laughed and slapped him on the back. He grimaced and walked into the diner.

Brennan slid into a booth in the back corner and everyone slid in around her.

"Look Booth they have pie," she pointed out. Booth grinned at her and wiggled his eyebrows she just laughed at him.

"How long have you been trying to get her to eat cooked fruit?" Jesse asked him.

Brennan glared at Jesse and told him, "I still do not like cooked fruit Jesse. Even if the two of you try together I will not eat cooked fruit."

She skimmed the menu and had found the salad section by the time the waitress arrived and was still looking when she heard Booth order and snapped the menu shut. Putting it down she looked around. With their mouths slightly agape, the group stared at them. She just stared back and everyone else ordered.

"Aren't you a little old to be ordering extra fries there Booth," Alec asked with a smug grin.

Booth just gave Jeanie a lazy grin that made shivers run down Brennan's spine. Brennan just smirked at the group and opened the menu to look at the dessert menu. They began to chatter about the ride discussing where to stop for the night when lunch arrived.

They watched as Booth ate his burger and Brennan ate her salad. When they were done with the main part, they laughed as Brennan kept stealing his fries. Looking at them, Booth gave them a smug smile and listened as they spoke.

"I was thinking Nashville for the night, it is about a halfway point and by then we'll be ready for some sleep and a good soak," Brennan stated as if it was the most logical thing. The group nodded and glanced over at Booth. Booth shrugged and flicked a finger in Brennan's direction.

"Bones is the brain I follow her lead on the thinking. She's mostly better at it than me." Brennan snatched a french fry from his plate and took a bite around her grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Two more chapters to go! Let's see what kind of fun they have on the trip home. Do they stop in Nashville? Where do they stay?<strong>

**Review! Review! Review! Because I love them that much.**


	25. Every Breath You Take

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

**Sorry everyone no Opryland hotel. Although it is beautiful, no absolute fabulous, awesome at Christmas =).**  
><strong>I choose a cabin loosely based on one from the Gaitlinburg one<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Bones is the brain I follow her lead on the thinking. She's mostly better at it than me." Brennan snatched a french fry from his plate and took a bite around her grin.<em>

* * *

><p>"Anyone need gas before we head out? Next stop should be around Gurdon or Arkadelphia," Craig told them.<p>

Everyone nodded and headed off to their respective bathrooms. After fueling up, they got back on I-40. Booth heard more music coming from his headset this time something more along his lines

_Every breath you take _  
><em>Every move you make<em>  
><em>Every bond you break <em>  
><em>Every step you take <em>  
><em>I'll be watching you <em>  
><em><br>Every single day _  
><em>Every word you say <em>  
><em>Every game you play <em>  
><em>Every night you stay<em>  
><em>I'll be watching you <em>

"Finally something worth listening to, thanks to who ever took over the job of dj," Booth said into his mic.

He heard laughing and then Trey replied, "No problem man." They heard a growl come through the mics and Booth chuckled he knew that growl well enough.

"Who the hell was that?" He heard Meghan ask. Booth chuckled again.

"Bones are you upset because I didn't like some of your music?" She growled at him again and he rolled his eyes. He heard laughter up and down the line. He looked straight ahead and continued to ride. He was enjoying himself more than he thought possible; the only thing that would make it better was if Bones was with him. They stopped and refueled in Little Rock and grabbed a snack.

Booth was leaning against the wall when he started to choke on his water. Brennan was leaned over doing some weird stretches.

"Bones why are you doing yoga in the parking lot?"

"Downward facing dog is an excellent for stretching Booth. I don't want to be stiff when we get to Nashville," she told him.

Alec sniggered and told her, "If I wasn't a gentleman I'd take advantage of that .."

He gulped and stopped short when Booth stood up straight and glared at him.

"That wasn't very smart Alec. You shouldn't flirt with Tempe anymore she's not single," Carol warned. Brennan stood up and stopped stretching. She looked over at them and told them.

"Booth is very alpha male. I'm going to the restroom and then we can leave when you are ready." She headed off to the bathroom and came back a moment later. She waited as everyone else took their turns. When everyone was finished, they started up and headed out. They stopped again around Memphis. Brennan looked at Booth who was reading the information about Graceland.

"No Booth we are not stopping at Graceland. I don't want you to get fired for being late to work." The men all groaned and the women laughed at her practicality. They got on their bikes and got on the road again.

A hundred and eleven miles and another two hours and they stopped in Lexington for fuel and bathrooms.

"We have about another two, and a half, hours till we reach the cabin I rented for us," Brennan told them.

"Jeez Bones a cabin," Booth said in a shocked tone. She nodded at him and the group laughed.

"Tempe always could find the best places, sometimes a little out of the way. But on the upside they are reasonably priced, clean and more on the upscale side," Craig told him. Booth raised her eyebrows at her.

"You always let the FBI pick where we stay." She took a sip of her water and shrugged at him.

"He said reasonably priced Booth not soil cheap," she told him.

"Dirt cheap baby dirt cheap," he corrected.

"Don't call me baby," she told him and got on her bike while the other riders laughed. Getting back on their bikes, they let Brennan take the lead she knew where they were going. Booth was having fun they were a good group even if they are a little weird.

Two hours later, they stopped at a rental place in Nashville. Brennan came back out scanning the directions. Getting back on she led them just outside of Nashville to a log cabin. They went in, dropped their bags, and started fighting over the rooms. Brennan got up, put their bag in the master bedroom, and dared them to say anything. They looked at her then at the ceiling and laughed.

As if they'd argue with her Trey thought to himself. She went into the kitchen, pulled out the items she had requested they stock, and started making dinner. Booth sat at the bar stool and watched her work.

"So how long do you think they'll argue?" She looked over her shoulder at him and grinned.

"Until some of them fall asleep and then the others will take a bed. I however am planning on eating dinner and then taking a soak in the jacuzzi. They might join us they might not I do not know. I would however suggest you think about it."

"Why is that?" He grinned at her. She smirked at him and told him.

"Because if not your butt will pay for it in the morning." She grinned at him and continued. "I mean that quite literally." She gave him a smug smile and he leered at her.

"What are you two doing? Oh yeah Tempe is cooking. Since when do you make macaroni and cheese?" Janice asked them. Booth's face got bright at the mention of macaroni and cheese. Brennan started cooking and got lost in the process. Booth sat and watched while Janice grabbed a beer and sat down next to him.

"So exactly how close to Tempe are you? I mean she said you guys were partners but you slept together in the same room at the hotel. You know things about her that we don't. In fact if I'm not mistaken you know things about her that her best friend Angela doesn't." Booth looked over at Brennan and thought about it for a minute.

"Bones and I just are. We are partners first, best friends, and then yes we are romantically involved. We would not let our feelings interfere with that. Yes, I know things that Angela does not know. But we have a deal, what happens between us stays between us. She knows things about me as well," Booth said thoughtfully. Janice thought about that for a minute.

Looking at her beer bottle, she told him, "You are good for her. She has become much more emotional and it seems weird but it is a good weird."

Booth shrugged and said, "That door swings both ways." Brennan walked up to the counter after having put the macaroni and cheese as well as the steaks in the oven. She leaned over, kissed him softly, and smiled at him. He gave her a slow smile and Janice began to make fake vomiting noises. He laughed at her and the next thing he knew everyone was in the kitchen waiting for dinner. Drinking beer and talking.

"I still don't see why Tempe and Booth get the master bedroom," Trey stated.

Brennan looked at him and told him, "Because I want to do page 187."

Booth inhaled his beer and started choking. Craig and Jeanie burst out laughing at her statement. The rest looked on in bewilderment at the statement.

"Well now I know who doesn't read my books," she teased them. Winking she walked off to chop vegetables for the salad. She handed the plates and utensils to Darin and Carol asking them to set the table. They sat around chatting when they heard the timer go off. Brennan handed Josh the hot pads and he put them on the table. She brought out the salad first, then the macaroni and cheese and last the steaks.

She carried a small plate of tofu covered in sauce. They sat down and began to eat.

"Unnghhh I've died and gone to heaven," Jesse groaned shoving another piece of steak in his mouth.

"You are not dead as you are talking and this is not heaven. It is Tennessee," Brennan told him. Booth gave her a look and a look of dawning came over her face.

"Metaphor right?" He nodded. They finished up their dinner and Brennan went upstairs leaving Booth doing dishes. She came down stairs in a dark blue and black string bikini.

Booth groaned out, "Bones put on some clothes please."

"It would be silly to put on clothes when I'm going into the jacuzzi." She walked outside and turned on the jacuzzi. Coming back in she shivered the night had gotten chilly. While she was waiting, everyone else slipped into their swimwear. Booth had been the first to disappear and was the first one back. They went outside and slipped in; looking around the tub he reached over and pulled her between his legs.

She leaned back against his chest and sighed. The others came out and got in. The couples took up the same positions as Brennan and Booth. The sat in the jacuzzi, drank their beers and relaxed. Around 11:30, Brennan climbed out and Booth eyed her with a grin.

"We leave early tomorrow so please don't sleep too late. Anything past six a.m. and I'm coming in to get you up. I'm sure Booth will have some good ideas on how to wake you up in fun and interesting ways," tossing the remark over her shoulder, she left the deck.

Booth got up and followed her when he reached the door he heard Josh say. "Someone whipped or what?" Booth turned around and looked at him.

"No, I'm smart enough to listen to the genius. And you're just jealous." Opening the door, he left them on the deck. He went upstairs and jumped into the shower, a few minutes later her felt arms wrap around him. Smiling he turned around and made face.

"You're wearing that stuff again," he pointed out. She nodded and began soaping her hair. She stood there with soap dripping down her back and he stood there getting in the way with his hands. She laughed and maneuvered around him to rinse her hair. She quickly soaped up, rinsed and got out.

"Your stratum comeum has lost its sebum through osmosis." She told him as she gave him a peck on the lips.

"If you say so babe," he agreed.

"Your skin is getting wrinkly. Remember 5 am is not that long off. I'm going to bed."

"I'll be right there." He quickly cleaned up and grabbed a towel wrapping it around himself he strode into the bedroom. Dropping the towel, he grabbed his boxers and crawled into bed. Wrapping himself around her, he fell asleep.

The next morning everyone was ready to leave by six am. Driving back to the rental place Brennan dropped off the key. They drove from Nashville to Monterey stopping for gas and breakfast. Sitting in the diner they discussed at what point, they would split off. The rest going to New York they decided that Strasburg Virginia would be the best split spot. At which point Jeanie would take Craig's bike for the last leg of the trip.

Brennan told Booth she would ride on the back. They drove with all kinds of music going softly through the headsets.

They were close to Knoxville when Booth heard Alec say, "Here's your song Tempe."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay I'm not normally one to talk about episodes but this one. It was very awesome a truly emotional Brennan. A frickin funny Hodgins. And did anyone else see a possible set up to deal with ED pregnancy?**  
><strong>On a side note I spent alot of time calculating distances vs. mpg of the bikes so the stops are placed by how far their gas could get them =). I'm such a nerd lol. <strong>

**So what is the song? Tune in tomorrow to find out. And as always please review I love them they make my day awesome.**


	26. We Have a Case!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I'm not making money off of it, no infringement intended.

**1956JohnDeere50 what can I say but eeehhhhhhhhhhhh **  
><strong>jrfanfrommo I'm sorry I probably should have spent more time with just the two of them. Unfortunately from Strasburg to DC isn't actually that much time = I'm horrible I know.**  
><strong>SuthunLady why thank you. I do have some experience (not much). My sister lived in Crossroads, TN for quite a few years and my husbands family is from North Little Rock so I've done the across TN ride a few times.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>They were close to Knoxville when Booth heard Alec say, "Here's your song Tempe."<em>

* * *

><p>Cyndi Lauper poured through the headsets. He watched as her bike swerved off the road onto the shoulder. Pulling up behind her, he saw her jump up off the bike and loose her breakfast on the side of the road. He got off and walked down the embankment to her. She was on her knees shaking and trying to control her crying. Booth cringed at the thought that he had caused this. He dropped to his knees next to her. He pulled her up and into his lap.<p>

Taking her hand, he put it on his chest. She calmed a little at the feel of his heartbeat.

He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I'm not ever doing that again. FBI be damned if you hear I'm dead I promise I will be."

He looked up to see her friends gathered at the edge of the embankment. She pushed up and walked back up the embankment with Booth three steps behind her. She got on the bike and looked over her shoulder at them.

"Just please don't play that again," Booth growled and climbed on her bike. They stopped in Knoxville they got gas and Booth had to ask.

"Why is Bones in front? Isn't that where the more experienced rider should be?" Craig shook his head.

"The most inexperienced usually rides there. Which since we don't know your experience could well be you. But for the most part it's because that fatboy uses a lot more gas so that way she can take the lead on stopping for gas," Craig explained. Booth nodded and took a sip of his water.

"How much further to D.C. Bones?"

"DC is 783 Kilometers from here." Sighing Booth looked at her.

"In English please not squint talk."

"486.62 miles."

"Thank you."

"You are Welcome. Wait your being sarcastic aren't you?" Booth just nodded and grinned.

"Well Tempe it's good to see you can now hear sarcasm," Josh told her.

"I had a good teacher," she said with a grin and Booth snorted.

"So what the hell was that about Tempe? You used to love that song?" Alec asked with a confused look on his face. Brennan went pale and swayed a little bit. Booth pulled her up against his chest.

"We were at a karoke bar and she was singing that song. A nut job stalker decided that Bones was in the way between myself and her so she decided to shoot Bones.I put myself in front of a bullet for her. She was putting pressure on my wound and I lost consciousness. They didn't let her ride with me in the ambulance. When she got to the hospital, the FBI told her I was dead. They wanted to stage my death to draw someone I drove underground out. I told Sweets to tell her and he didn't because he felt she could compartmentalize it," Booth said softly.

The group strained to hear what he had to say and gasped when they understood. When she stopped shaking and had her emotions under control, everyone got on and started out again this time making it to Bristol before they stopped. Sitting down to eat they began to talk about the next Rolling Thunder Ride.

"Are you going to ride with us this year Tempe?" Darin asked as everyone looked on in interest at the question.

"If we do not have a case, I will be riding," She replied.

Trey looked at her with a pout and said, "Why would work be more important? All you do is look at old bones. "

Brennan glared at him and sighed out, "I do more than that, I identify victims of murder and help Booth solve cases. I identify M.I.A.'s and other unidentifiable people that come up in the Jeffersonian."

They glanced at Booth who nodded at them while chewing. He gave her a probing look and he saw her chew on her bottom lip.

"So you work for the FBI like he does?" Meghan asked curiously.

"No, I am a consultant with the FBI. I did however black mail Booth into letting me help him in the field," Brennan clarified.

Booth told them, "I told her that I didn't like to be blackmailed and she told me she was pretty sure I wasn't supposed to."

They laughed at that and went back to eating. When they were finished, Brennan went out to the bike, pulled out a second shirt, and slipped it on. It was getting much colder the further north they went. They hit Christiansburg about two o'clock and stopped again.

While they others were getting something to drink Booth pulled Brennan around the side of the building. He pushed her up against the building and took her lips in a kiss. She quickly responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Get a room you two!" Alec called out at them. Brennan sniggered and looked at him.

"Jealous?"

Alec shook his head and walked back to his bike. Brennan slid out of Booth's arms and headed to the bathroom. When she came back out everyone was ready to go. Getting on her bike, she led them out onto the road.

Another two hours had them in Strasburg. Stopping for the last time together, they stood around talking for a few moments. Finally giving in to the inevitable, they said their goodbyes. Brennan gave them each a hug, grabbed her backpack, and slung it over her shoulders. Climbing on behind Booth they took off towards D.C. at the exit for I-70, they heard the horns of the others as they exited and Brennan gave them a wave.

They had stopped in Fairfax for a quick bathroom break when Booth's phone rang.

"Booth," he answered.

"Well yes we'll be there in about half an hour or so. Yes I know it doesn't normally take us that long we're in Fairfax. Okay just make sure you have Bones some overalls." He flipped the phone closed and Brennan walked out of the bathroom.

"Come on Bones! We have a case."

The End (of this one ;-P)

* * *

><p><strong>AN And so their trip from Dallas comes to an end. But with a case waiting in DC. It's in the works guys and the thoughts are flowing alot more freely so it should not take me too too long to get it done. But until then I'll still be posting Murder in Maluku. I'd like to thank everyone for the awesome reviews and for reading my story. I'll try to get Dancers on a String up asap so keep an eye out.**


End file.
